La Desesperación de los Shinobis
by Tsuigeku
Summary: Continuación de "Consecuencias". Mas de dos años han pasado desde la partida de Goku y Vegeta del universo de sus amigos shinobi. Y ha llegado el día en que sus caminos se crucen nuevamente esta vez para enfrentar a un nuevo peligro que amenazará la existencia de ambos mundos y posiblemente ser un dios no será suficiente. ¿Podrán los saiyajines y shinobis sobrevivir a esta batalla?
1. Regreso Inesperado

-¡MUY BIEN TODOS A SUS LUGARES!-Todos alrededor mio obedecen la orden.

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras!,espero que les esté yendo de maravilla mientras leen esto y por dios ha pasado mucho desde que nos leímos y si finalmente aquí está mi continuación de "Consecuencias"!

*Aplausos*

Gracias muchas gracias! XD. La verdad espero tener casi el mismo apoyo que tuvo la primera parte la cual agradezco otra vez a todos los que dieron su apoyo y espero que sigan dándolo y que se una nueva gente n . n

Bien antes de ir a lo que todos vinieron voy a dar unas aclaraciones:

1\. Si me lees por primera vez y no viste en el summary del fic (lo cual dudo pero aun así lo aclaro) esto es una secuela de mi anterior fanfic "Consecuencias",por lo que es necesario que lo hayas leído para poder entender a todo lo que sucederá aquí.

2\. En este fic no será tomado en cuenta el epilogo de la anterior parte,¿porque lo hago así?,para poder escribir con mas libertad a mi parecer ya que parece mas cómodo comenzar este fic en otra parte que no sea exactamente en donde se quedó el epilogo, por lo que lo que se vio ahí no tiene validez aquí.

Y bien sin mas que decir,aaaah~ hace mucho quise volver a decirlo *u*,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

* * *

Hace aproximadamente 2 años, los saiyajines Goku y Vegeta hicieron enojar al dios de la destrucción Bills el cual los castigó desterrándolos de su universo de origen mandándolos al octavo universo y convirtiendolos en niños como consecuencias de su atrevimiento.

Los saiyajines lograron establecerse en ese universo en una de las grandes aldeas ninja conocida como Konoha en donde conocieron nuevas personas y entablaron relación con ellos. Y claro también enfrentaron diversos enemigos que para Goku y Vegeta no eran rivales hasta que al enfrentarse entre ellos mismos llamaron la atención de alguien a quien no esperaban y que les haría frente.

Uma, la diosa destructora de ese universo llegó a ese planeta interesada en encontrar el origen de ese poder y al encontrarlos se enfrentó a ellos en una intensa batalla en la que tendía de un hilo el destino de la Tierra.

Luego de muchas complicaciones y hechos finalmente la batalla terminó como empate yéndose Uma y los saiyajines cada quien por su lado dejando pendiente el desempate. Y al final Goku y Vegeta al tener todas las esferas del dragón arreglaron todo el daño hecho y volvieron a su universo no sin antes prometer a sus amigos shinobis que se volverían a ver.

Y finalmente ya a casi 3 años de la partida de los saiyajin del mundo shinobi, el destinado día en que sus caminos se crucen nuevamente, ha llegado.

* * *

 **8avo universo, Aldea Oculta de la Hoja (Konoha).**

Era otro día tranquilo en la aldea de Konoha, y era de los pocos que quedaban ya que se acercaba la cuarta gran guerra ninja declarada por el Akatsuki llamado Tobi que desde que la declaró frente a los mismísimos Kages empezó a autoproclamarse a el mismo como Uchiha Madara. Pero volviendo a Konoha la gente actuaba como cualquier otro día y algunos martillaban en sus casas reconstruidas hace tiempo por culpa del ataque a Konoha por culpa de Nagato mejor conocido como Pain. Y por la aldea se veía caminar a un jōnin de cabello color plata con casi toda la cara tapada,su nombre era Kakashi.

Kakashi se dirigía hacia la choza en la que se encontraba Tsunade que había despertado de un coma, noticia que alivió a Kakashi ya que él casi se convierte en el nuevo hokage y él mismo no se consideraba una persona indicada para serlo.

De repente Kakashi salió de sus pensamientos al ver en el cielo a muy larga distancia de la aldea un resplandor de luz blanca que debido al sol que hacía ese día solo los que tenían muy buena vista podían divisarlo y el jōnin peli-plateado era uno de ellos.

A pesar de tener casi toda su cara cubierta su expresión de asombro era notoria resaltando principalmente su único ojo descubierto que lo tenia abierto hasta su punto máximo y con su pupila de color negra encogida, a pesar de su mascara se notaba que tenia la boca abierta de lo impactado que se encontraba-Es igual a aquella vez hace dos años-Al jounin comenzaron a llegarles recuerdos del día en que llegaron los saiyajines.

Luego de que desapareciese el resplandor Kakashi sin perder mas tiempo corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la Hokage y cuando llegó adonde ella le relató el suceso y explicó su posible significado relatando el día en que habían llegado Goku y Vegeta acompañados de una luz casi idéntica.

-Y eso es lo que sucede Lady Tsunade-Terminó de explicar Kakashi a la Sannin que se encontraba en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados analizando la situación, en la misma habitación también se encontraba Shizune que sostenía en sus brazos al cerdo TonTon y ella junto a Kakashi miraban a la rubia esperando una respuesta.

-Sin dudas ese resplandor debe ser algo serio tomando en cuenta todo lo que acabas de decir, y encima lo dijiste con un tono de preocupación no muy típico en ti-Tsunade abrió los ojos y miro a los de Kakashi seriamente-Está bien,reúne un grupo de ANBU y ve junto con ellos investigar el origen de esa extraña luz-.

-¡Si!-Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar.

La Sannin cruzó sus brazos-(Cuando creí que una guerra era demasiado ahora también entran extraterrestres de otro universo, me pregunto como terminara esto)-Pensaba la quinta hokage.

* * *

Luego de que Kakashi reuniera a unos 3 ANBU junto con ellos fue hacia la dirección en donde había sido vista la luz que fue encima de un bosque al oeste de Konoha.

-Abran bien los ojos, la cosa o persona responsable de aquello puede aparecer en cualquier momento-Dijo el jōnin peli-plata en la rama de un árbol para tener una mejor vista mientras que los otros 3 estaban en el suelo buscando cualquier cosa o persona sospechosa.

-¡Hey!-Dijo un ANBU con máscara de pájaro que se encontraba buscando en unos arbustos llamando la atención de los demás-¡Por aquí encontré algo! o mejor dicho alguien-.

Los otros dos ANBU y Kakashi se acercaron y este ultimo una vez más quedo sorprendido debido a que detrás de esos arbustos a unos metros se encontraba el mismo "niño" de hace dos años llamado Goku, solo que ahora con su cuerpo de adulto e inconsciente en el suelo con su ropa dañada y heridas en lo visible de su cuerpo.

Kakashi rápidamente se acercó y al estar junto a el se agachó y revisó el pulso del saiyajin-Todavía sigue vivo- Revisó el suelo debajo del de cabello alocado y observó que este estaba destruido lo que significaba que había caído en picada posiblemente desde la altura en la que había aparecido aquel resplandor.

Los ANBU se acercaron y se sorprendieron al ver que la persona inconsciente era aquel niño que junto con otro habían enfrentado a una tal diosa de la destrucción.

Kakashi levantó el cuerpo de Goku y lo cargó en su espalda-Debemos llevarlo rápido al hospital-.

-¡Si!-Dijeron los 3 ANBUS que junto con Kakashi volvían se regreso a Konoha saltando de rama en rama con Kakashi cargando el cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro.

Habían logrado llevar el cuerpo de Goku al hospital pero según los médicos el saiyajin se encontraba en un coma y no sabían cuando podría despertar. Tsunade decidió que lo mejor era no guardar secretos con las demás aldeas tomando en cuenta lo que sucedería con la cuarta gran guerra ninja por lo que en la reunión explicó todo.

Los demás Kage excepto Gaara no se lo tragaron del todo porque eso era casi lo mismo que les había contado Hiruzen hace unos años. Al final debieron aceptarlo y creer ya que había asuntos más importantes en los cuales concentrarse y si en verdad era cierto esperaban que ese tal saiyajin despertara pronto ya que seria de gran ayuda en la guerra.

* * *

 **Muchos días después.**

El saiyajin inconsciente se encontraba reposando en una cama de una de las habitaciones del hospital siendo custodiado por Ebisu que estaba sentado en una silla, el ninja con gafas de sol fue asignado para cuidarlo mientras sucedía la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

Ebisu dio un suspiro-(Llevo horas aquí sentado viendo a este sujeto, esperaba que custodiar a alguien realmente importante fuera mas emocionante)-Pensaba el tokubetsu jōnin hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose de repente le diera un gran susto tomándolo desprevenido por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie en posición de combate sacando un kunai y esperando a que el enemigo entrara.

-¡Hola Ebisu-sensei!-Dijo Konohamaru con las manos en su nuca entrando junto a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo Udon y Moegi

-Ah,son ustedes-Ebisu se tranquilizó y guardó el kunai-¿Que hacen aquí?-.

-La aldea ha estado muy tranquila desde que comenzó la guerra así que decidimos pasar por aquí a saludar a ver si hay algo que podamos hacer-Dijo Konohamaru poniendo los brazos en sus costados.

-No pueden estar aquí, estoy en medio de una importante misión-Declaró el jōnin de gafas de sol.

-Eso fue lo que le dijimos a Konohamaru-Dijo Moegi.

-Pero él nunca hace caso-Terminó Udon.

Los 3 no se habían dado cuenta que el nieto del tercer hokage había cambiado de posición y cuando se dieron cuenta Konohamaru caminaba hacia la cama del saiyajin quedando a pocos metros de el.

-¡¿O-oye que crees que estas haciendo?!-Dijo Ebisu levantando la voz señalando al pre-adolescente con su dedo índice.

Sarutobi ya a la par del lado izquierdo de la cama de hospital volteó a ver a su superior-Ya tranquilo,ni que fuera tan difícil ver a alguien que ni siquiera está despierto-El genin puso su vista en el saiyajin que llevaba puesta una de las típicas batas de hospital, y recordó cuando lo entrevistó junto a sus amigos en el bosque de la muerte-Vaya si que ha crecido desde aquella vez-.

De repente los dedos de la mano izquierda del saiyajin dieron un pequeño movimiento el cual Konohamaru captó-¿Uh?-.

De repente el saiyajin abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante y dirigió su puño derecho hacia la cara de Konohamaru aterrando a todos, pero el ataque se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cara del genin creando una pequeña corriente de aire que hizo que el pelo de Konohamaru se inclinara hacia atrás.

Totalmente aterrado este rápidamente caminó en retroceso hasta ser sostenido por sus compañeros-¡Konohamaru!-Dijeron Udon y Moegi viendo que el mencionado se encontraba con la cara azul y respirando agitadamente, juraría que vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Todos posaron su mirada en Goku que se encontraba aun con el brazo en la misma posición y con una expresión de confusión-¿Do-donde estoy?-.

Luego de calmar a Konohamaru Ebisu le explicó al saiyajin lo que le había pasado, o al menos lo que se sabía.

-Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que me pasó, caí en medio de un bosque, estuve en coma y me encuentro en Konoha-Dijo el saiyajin seriamente mientras asimilaba la situación.

-Exactamente-Asintió con la cabeza Ebisu.

-Pero eso no importa ahora-Dijo Konohamaru ya recuperado-Tienes que ir a la guerra de inmediato, con tus poderes de seguro ya la tenemos ganada, además ahí también debe de estar Naruto-.

-¿Naruto?-Repitió el pelinegro para después ver a Ebisu-Traiganme la ropa que llevaba puesta-.

-Creó que ya están arregladas y limpias,iré por ellas!-El tokubetsu jōnin asintió con la cabeza y salió a buscarlas preguntándole a algún miembro del hospital donde estaban.

Los 4 shinobis estaban ya afuera de la habitación y veían como el saiyajin salia ya con su ropa puesta.

-Vaya señor Goku si que le queda bien el color negro-Dijo Moegi.

"Goku" ahora llevaba puesto un traje superior de color gris y debajo de este una camisa de mangas largas negras y unos pantalones del mismo color, una faja de tela roja y por ultimo un par de botas largas color blanco-¿Enserio?,hmph,gracias-Decía Black luego de ponerse en su oreja derecha un pendiente verde con una sección dorada, luego sonrió con algo de malicia mientras veía hacia el frente-Ahora diganme,¿en donde está sucediendo esa tal guerra?-.

* * *

Y bien queridos lectores eso seria todo por el día de hoy,si se que posiblemente estén diciendo muchas cosas y odiandome por dejarlo hasta allí xD pero todo será explicado a su tiempo.

Antes que nada quiero dar una NOTICIA y es que aun no comenzaré a hacer los otros caps ya que ahora estoy muy pero muy ocupado y la verdad no quise dejarlos esperando mucho así que por eso lo publiqué ahora además si se fijan está publicado luego de 8 meses desde que se publicó la primera parte,quise hacerlo especial así que tomenlo como mi regalo de navidad adelantado okno XD.

Perdón si el nombre del fic no es muy bueno,nunca he sido bueno en esas cosas pero si pensaba más me iba a tardar más en escoger el titulo que en escribir el capitulo xD.

La verdad creo que volveré a tener tiempo libre hasta enero así que hasta entonces si quieren pueden mandarme ideas para ver si puedo incluirlas pero claro que no afecten tanto ya que ya tengo todo planeado y no quiero cambiarlo tan bruscamente.

Y me despido aquí esperando que esta parte les guste tanto como la anterior,recuerden que si les gustó pueden dejarme su review,follow y/o favorite eso me inspira mucho a seguir escribiendo y se los agradecería mucho.

Les deseo lo mejor posible,que pasen felices fiestas,se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos queridos lectores y lectoras!. Como les va? Espero que muy bien como a mi c: .

Espero que hayan pesado felices estas fiestas,y ahora que al fin estoy libre aquí les traigo el primer capitulo del 2017. Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron su apoyo de cualquier forma al primer episodio de esta continuación, la verdad estaba nervioso cuando escribí el primer capitulo pero ahora ya no :D.

Como siempre haré las aclaraciones de en que momento de ambas series sucede este fic:

En Dragon Ball Super esto ocurre luego del capitulo 67,osease luego de los acontecimientos de la saga de Trunks del futuro,claro le voy a añadir un tiempo de por medio como unos meses o algo así. En Naruto Shippuden esto ocurre en el capitulo 424 de la serie.

Si no has llegado hasta esas partes en ambos animes te advierto que en este fic tendrás spoilers sobre ambas series.

Y ya aclarado ese asunto sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha se podía ver que salia por la puerta principal el equipo Ebisu y yendo detrás de ellos se encontraba el Kaio-Shin con cuerpo de saiyajin, llamado por otros como Black.

Este se detuvo al ver que Ebisu y sus alumnos lo hicieron.

-Si no me equivoco la batalla está sucediendo a miles de kilometros en esa dirección-Señaló Ebisu en donde le habían informado en donde estaría la alianza shinobi, por si acaso el saiyajin llegará a despertar.

-Ya veo-Decía Black mientras volteaba a ver hacia allá-Desde aquí continuaré solo, adiós-Dijo con semblante serio para luego alejarse caminando en esa dirección.

-Adiós Señor Goku!,¡suerte!-Decía Moegi despidiéndose con la mano al igual que Udon solo que este con menos energía.

Konohamaru miraba extrañado al saiyajin alejándose-Oigan ¿no les pareció que el señor Goku actuaba un poco extraño?-Sus compañeros y sensei pusieron sus miradas en el nieto del tercero.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Udon.

-Cuando el estuvo aquí en la aldea con su cuerpo se niño se mostraba mas alegre, en cambio ahora se miraba mas serio y frío-Mientras decía esto Konohamaru comparó al niño sonriente que entrevistó durante los exámenes chūnin con el adulto serio e inexpresivo de ahora.

-Debe ser solo tu imaginación, además dicen que la edad lo cambia a uno-Decía Ebisu-Como sea, ya es tarde así que vayan a sus casas-.

Lo que dijo el tokubetsu jōnin era cierto, ya eran horas considerables de la noche por lo que sus alumnos asintieron con la cabeza para después acatar la orden-¡Si!-Los tres se fueron pero Konohamaru le dio una ultima mirada hacia la dirección en donde se había ido el de peinado alocado, al ver que ya no podía divisarlo ignoró ese pensamiento que tenia y continuó como si no hubiera pasado.

Mientras avanzaba por un camino de Konoha Black miraba detalladamente la aldea y a sus habitantes los cuales no eran muchos los que estaban afuera, posiblemente debido a la guerra y la hora que era-(Estos sin dudas son humanos pero... siento una energía muy diferente a la que ellos normalmente emanan)-Pensaba el saiyajin pero de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo.

-¡KYYYAAAAA!; ¡ES GOKU!-Gritaba una de las antiguas admiradoras del saiyajin de traje naranja la cual gritó al ver a Black, este solamente se quedó muy confundido mientras veía a la chica.

-¡¿Como?!-Dijeron sus 3 amigas que la acompañaban y que por casualidad también eran antiguas admiradoras-¡KYAAAAAA!-.

Black abrió más de lo normal los ojos al ver como las 4 adolescentes corrían hacia el-¡¿Pero qué?!-Sin saber como reaccionar Black fue rodeado ellas siendo su espacio personal invadido. (1)

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo Goku-kun!-Decía una de las chicas mientras sonrojada tomaba del brazo al saiyajin. (2)

-Y has cambiado mucho, incluso diría que ahora eres más apuesto- Decía otra de las fanáticas.

El otro brazo del antiguo asistente también fue sostenido por otra chica-¿De casualidad no vino Vegeta-kun también contigo?-.

Ante todo esto Black se encontraba con un tic en el ojo izquierdo y apretando los dientes queriendo profundamente acabar con esas 4 chiquillas y si fuera posible la aldea también para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Black las miró a todas con una mirada sombría la cual estas no notaron, de repente Black en un intento de disimular y calmar su ira-desagrado puso lentamente una sonrisa mostrando los dientes que incomodaría a casi cualquiera excepto a las adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas desde perspectiva del ex-ayudante.

Aun teniendo su sonrisa forzada fingió reír-Mu-muchas gracias y no,Vegeta no está conmigo y si me disculpan debo irme a ayudar en la guerra-Ya cansado de todo esto Black se las quitó de encima lo más delicado que podía y empezó a marcharse caminando rápido.

-¡Adiós Goku-kun les diremos a las demás y te mandaremos todo nuestro apoyo!-Dijo una de las kunoichi.

-¡Suerte!-Dijeron las cuatro en unisono mientras se despedían con la mano alzada.

Black se detuvo y gruñó-Humanas-Dijo por lo bajo para luego salir despegado hacia el cielo creando una nube de polvo que les dio de frente a las chicas.

Black Goku que encontraba a una gran altura en esa noche de luna llena mientras asimilaba todo lo que le sucedía-Este planeta y sus habitantes, sin dudas son casi idénticos a la Tierra pero, la energía que sentí de los habitantes de esa tal Konoha no es ki, y encima no siento la presencia de Goku, Vegeta o Trunks-.

Black recordó lo que le dijeron aquellas chicas-Y al parecer Goku y Vegeta ya han estado aquí-Black Goku frunció el ceño-(Maldición en estos momentos ni siquiera sé si me encuentro en otro universo o en otra linea de tiempo)-.

3 poderes que comparados a el eran minúsculos pero que sobresalían junto a los demás habitantes del planeta llamaron la atención del Kaio-Bueno por los momentos iré a investigar esa tal guerra, además puedo sacar un poco de provecho de que crean que soy Son Goku-Black sonrió con malicia y rápidamente voló hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

En el campo de batalla estaban peleando Naruto y Sasuke contra Madara, los 3 con nuevas formas al obtener el poder del sabio de los 6 caminos.

-¡Senpō: Jiton Rasengan!-Exclamaba Naruto mientras en su mano derecha se formaba un rasengan combinado con el elemento magnético y la arena de Shukaku con un patrón de sellado.

-Yo también tengo el poder del sabio de los seis caminos-Exclamaba Sasuke mientras en su mano derecha se formaba un chidori oscuro de color negro-¡Chidori!-.

-¡Naruto, dispáralo hacia mí!. Yo me encargo del resto-Decía Sasuke a su ex compañero de equipo.

El jinchuriki de Kurama lo volteó a ver-Es molesto, pero no hay tiempo para discutir-.

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques hacia el otro y de repente Madara apareció en medio de ambos dejándolo confundido de como llegó ahí y recibiendo los ataques por cada lado. Rápidamente el jinchuriki del 10 colas ascendió con su habilidad de vuelo sustituyendo su lugar con su sombra.

-¡Por allá!-Anunciaba Uzumaki mientras veía a Madara alejándose. Sasuke deshizo su chidori-¡Sasuke, yo detendré a este, ve tras el verdadero!-.

Sasuke intentó hacer algo con su nuevo poder pero no lo logró y Madara notó esto-(Parece que su rinnegan no alcanza esta distancia. Estoy empezando a entender las habilidades de tu ojo izquierdo, Sasuke)-Pensaba mientras se alejaba volando.

-¡Desprisa, Sasuke!. Madara va directo hacia Kakashi-Sensei!-Decía Naruto.

Madara se acercaba rápidamente a un Kakashi que se encontraba cansado de rodillas en el suelo, el jounin peliplateado volteó a ver y solo faltaban metros para que Madara lo alcanzara.

Pero de repente el jinchuriki del 10 colas se detuvo y observó el cielo en el que entre las nubes aparecían rayos y se formaba una especie de mini torbellino acompañado de estos llamando la atención de todos los demás presentes, el responsable de esto que era Black expulsó un poco de su ki deshaciendo eso y revelando su identidad dejando boquiabiertos a casi todos.

-¡¿Go-Goku!?-Decía Naruto alegre y confundido de que su viejo amigo estuviera aquí.

Sasuke se encontraba muy sorprendido-¿Pero que hace el aquí?-Sasuke vio que Madara había frenado por lo que el Uchiha menor decidió salir de su asombro y correr hacia él.

Madara miraba al recién llegado que descendía hacia el suelo y aterrizaba a unos cuantos metros de Kakashi-¿Quien se supone que es este y como es que puede volar?-Sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había acercado lo suficiente a el, por lo que el joven Uchiha usó su rinnegan para teletransportar a Madara fuera del rango de peligro del jōnin enmascarado-¡¿Qué?!-.

Sasuke se posicionó a la par del saiyajin de vestimenta negra viéndolo de reojo-No esperaba volver a verte, y menos en un momento como este-.

Naruto que con un clon habían retenido y sellado la sombra de Madara se acercaba a los 3-¡Lo mismo digo! ¿cuando y como llegaste Goku?-.

-Me alegra ver que ya despertaste del coma, Goku-Decía Kakashi mientras con dificultad se ponía de pie.

El jinchuriki del 9 colas volteó a su sensei-Espere un momento, ¿usted sabia que el estaba aquí?. ¡¿entonces porqué no me lo dijo?!-.

-¿Ah eso?. Decidimos no decirterlo casi todos para evitar que te distrajera de la pelea-Decía el peliplateado con su típico tono despreocupado.

-Eso es ridículo-Dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba los cachetes un poco enojado.

Mientras los shinobis hablaban Black discretamente los analizaba con la mirada, ese tal Naruto y el hombre contra el que estaban peleando no tenían la apariencia de los terrícolas que el ya había conocido y sus poderes eran mucho más elevados, pero aun así seguían siendo vistos como seres inferiores ante los ojos del ex aprendiz de Kaio-shin.

Giró la cabeza un poco para ver a los 3 shinobis detrás suyo-¿Ese sujeto de allí fue el que ocasionó la guerra,cierto?-.

-Así es, él es el responsable de todo lo que ha pasado- Confirmaba Naruto.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber-Dicho esto Black empezó a caminar hacia el actual jinchuriki del 10 colas-(Tal como imaginé, no importa en que época o universo sea los mortales siempre se inclinaran hacia la violencia tarde o temprano. Por eso mi trabajo como dios es castigarlos)-Terminaba de pensar al detenerse a unos metros frente a Madara.

-Si no escuché mal te llamas Goku. ¿Que se supone que vienes a hacer aquí?-Madara ponía los pies en el suelo sin apartar su mirada del adulto de vestimentas oscuras.

-La verdad aun no estoy muy seguro de que hago aquí-Black sonrió-Pero de paso haré unas cuantas cosas, y la primera de ellas será exterminarte-.

-Hmph, ¿crees tener el suficiente poder para lograr eso?-Decia el Uchiha un tanto ofendido por la confianza y despreocupación que tenia Black.

-Créeme, solo necesito de unos segundos para demostrarte que estamos en niveles completamente diferentes-Luego de decir esto Black desapareció.

Madara se sorprendió ante esto-¡¿Qué?!-Black se encontraba de espaldas de Madara y sin que el Uchiha pudiera mover un dedo el saiyajin con su pierna derecha le dio una patada lateral mandándolo a volar.

Madara en su trayectoria rebotó múltiples veces contra el suelo y luego de recorrer así varios metros logró frenar creando una zanja con sus pies. El Uchiha aun sin salir de su asombro se puso de pie-¿Pero que diablos sucedió?-.

Y sin dejarlo descansar mas Black volando arremetió contra su oponente pero el Uchiha esta vez reaccionó a tiempo y ascendió a los aires haciendo que el puño izquierdo de Black impactara contra el suelo y dejara un cráter de tamaño considerable, aunque claro sucedió porque el Kaio-shin lo quiso así.

El saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras formó una sonrisa malvada con sus labios y antes de que siquiera los pedazos del suelo fueran afectados por la gravedad Black voló muy rápido apareciendo en un parpadeo frente al Uchiha.

Madara abrió su único ojo hasta su punto máximo antes de recibir una fuerte patada ascendente en su mentón provocando que saliera disparado hacia arriba solo para que Black que lo esperaba le diera con ambos puños un golpe en su espalda que provocó que cayera en picada como lo haría un meteorito chocando contra el suelo y dejando un cráter del tamaño del Uchiha muy profundo.

Todos los espectadores a pesar de saber del poder colosal del extraterrestre no podían evitar impresionarse.

-¡Increible!-Decía Naruto.

-Tienes razón, y ni siquiera debe estarse esforzando-Dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke mantenía su típica expresión seria por fuera pero no era lo mismo dentro de su cabeza-(Odio admitirlo pero Goku está haciendo como si nada lo que a Naruto y a mi nos costaría casi la vida. Con el aquí nunca lograré llevar a cabo mi revolución)-De la cien izquierda del joven Uchiha salió una pequeña gota de sudor que representaba un gran preocupación.

Con su habilidad de vuelo Madara salió del cráter pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo de rodillas por lo lastimado que se encontraba. Escupió por su boca sangre acompañada de dos de sus dientes que se le habían desprendido cuando el saiyajin le rompió la quijada, sino fuera por su capacidad regenerativa el jinchuriki no podría ni abrir la boca.

El shinobi de piel blanca respiraba agitadamente-¿Como está sucediendo esto?. ¡¿porqué Obito no me dijo de la existencia de alguien así?!-.

-Impresionante, un humano común y corriente no habría sobrevivido a eso. Pero aun así se supone que deberías tener por lo menos una cuarta parte de tus huesos rotos-Le decía Black a Madara mientras descendía y ponía sus pies en el suelo acompañado del típico "tap".

Madara empezaba a sentir miedo incluso se iba a poner a temblar, pero seguía manteniendo la compostura sin apartar la vista ni un solo segundo del que estaba amenazando sus planes. Black dio un paso hacia el frente siendo mas que suficiente como detonante para que Madara asustado hiciera un sello de mano-¡Senpō: Inton Raiha!-El Uchiha extendió hacían el frente sus extremidades superiores y lanzó miríadas de ramas de relámpagos desde las palmas de sus manos que le dieron de lleno al saiyajin.

Este rápidamente se cubrió poniendo sus brazos en forma de "X" pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que aun así la electricidad hizo efecto en él por lo que soltó un grito quejándose. (3)

Madara sonrió al ver que esto había funcionado-Te tengo- Pero su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció al oír el otro grito del saiyajin que esta vez estaba aumentado su poder liberando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que no afectó a la técnica pero si a su usuario haciendo que cayera de espaldas y se cortara el ataque, los espectadores de la batalla tuvieron que cubrirse y mandar chakra a la planta de sus pies para no caer al suelo.

Black ya libre un tanto enojado voló hacia el jinchuriki y este al ver esto lanzó una de sus gudōdama para contraatacar pero el saiyajin en el aire le dio una patada a la esfera negra mandándola devuelta de donde vino.

Madara inmediatamente extendió su mano derecha al frente y detuvo la gudōdama quedando a pocos centímetros de él. Al ver que el saiyajin continuaba con su ataque el jinchuriki del 10 colas cambió la forma de la esfera negra convirtiéndola en una especie de escudo.

-¡HAAAAAAA!-Gritaba Black que mandó mucho ki a su puño derecho y golpeó la defensa de Madara destruyéndola en pedazos fácilmente.

-(¡Imposible!)-Pensó antes de recibir de lleno en el estomago el ataque del saiyajin de vestimenta oscura y siendo empujado en retroceso contra en suelo por el puño de Black creando una gran y larga zanja.

Black se detuvo pero no quito de ese lugar su puño debido a que había atravesado el abdomen del Uchiha ocasionando que saliera sangre por la herida.

-¿Co-como es que... -El Uchiha de espaldas al suelo tosió sangre-Tienes un chakra tan grande?-.

-¿Chakra?-Repitio Black confundido-¿Que es eso?. Yo uso ki-.

Madara se sorprendió al escuchar esto y un recuerdo le vino a la mente-¿Ki?

 **Flashback.**

* * *

Madara y Obito se reunían por primera vez luego de la resurrección del primero.

-Bien hecho Obito parece que todo va como lo planeado. Pero solo por curiosidad, ¿tuviste algún problema?-Preguntaba el resucitado.

-No,ninguno. Aunque, hace unos años sucedió algo muy raro. El mundo casi llegó a su perdición-Decía el Uchiha.

Madara se quedó confundido-¿Como?-.

-Si no mal recuerdo Nagato me dijo que se habían encontrado con 2 niños para nada normales que usaban ki y se hacían llamar saiyajin-.

-¿"Saiyajin"?-Repitió el Uchiha mayor.

-Si, poseían grandes poderes que les permitieron incluso pelear contra 3 miembros de akatsuki a la vez. Y ellos estuvieron inmersos en una pelea contra X ser que casi destruye este planeta-Madara se quedó sorprendido al oír todo esto.

-Pero que tontería, es imposible tener tal cantidad de poder, ¿estas seguro que eso es real?-.

Obito negó con la cabeza-Nunca pude comprobar con mis propios ojos la existencia de esos saiyajines ya que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro-.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Madara ahora lo entendía-Ya veo, así que tu eres el saiyajin del que habló Obito-.

Black rió un poco-Podríamos decir que sí y no. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia-Black empezó a crear una esfera de energía a amarilla en la mano que tenia dentro de Madara, este soltó un grito de dolor al sentir como esa parte de su cuerpo era vaporizada y cuando la esfera tuvo el tamaño como de una pelota de béisbol Black la explotó destruyendo el suelo debajo de ellos y creando una gran nube de humo.

Luego de unos segundos Black salió de la nube de humo negra flotando en retroceso con una sonrisa en su cara pero esta desapareció el sentir aun la energia de su oponente-¿Pero como es que sigue con vida?-.

El humo se dispersó revelando a Madara en lo que quedaba del suelo con casi la mitad del cuerpo desintegrada perdiendo su brazo, pierna y demás partes del cuerpo en el lado derecho pero sin acercarcele al corazón y comenzando la regeneración de su cuerpo de inmediato.

Black Goku abrió un poco los ojos al ver esto-Ya veo, así que puedes regenerar tu cuerpo. Eso explica el porqué sobreviviste a este y otros de mis ataques-Madara tenía la respiración agitada mientras seguía regenerándose su cuerpo-Oye respóndeme una pregunta-.

Madara miro con confusión al saiyajin-¿Una pregunta?,¿cual?-.

-¿Porqué iniciaste esta guerra?-Esto dejó aun más confundido a Madara. Black quería el saber del porqué este conflicto para confirmar que los humanos siempre ocasionan violencia sin sentido por lo que merecen ser eliminados.

Madara aun sin entender decidió contestarle-Quiero sumir a todo el mundo en un estado de paz absoluta en donde yo con mi poder los controlaré a todos eliminando de una vez por todas lo podrido de este mundo-.

Black abrió un poco más de la cuenta los ojos al oír esto. Los antiguos compañeros de Goku junto con Lee que llevaba cargando a su sensei y Gaara se acercaron para divisar mejor la pelea.

-Increíble, tiene totalmente controlado a Uchiha Madara-Decía impresionado el Kazekage.

-Por supuesto que si, esta guerra ya está ganada-Decía el jinchuriki de Kurama.

Black y Madara permanecieron en la misma posición durante unos segundos mientras este último ya acababa de regenerarse.

-Sabes-Dijo Black poniendo una sonrisa malvada llamando la atención del jinchuriki del 10 colas-Debiste haberlo dicho antes. Tal parece que tenemos algo en común-.

-¡¿Como?!-Dijo sorprendido el Uchiha.

-Si es cierto, yo también busco un mundo perfecto lleno de justicia y estoy dispuesto a moldearlo con mis propias manos-Black se puso frente a Madara y extendió su mano derecha con intención de ayudarle a levantarse-Así que, ¿que te parece si formamos una alianza?-.

Madara dudo esto ya que hace un rato el saiyajin lo estaba tratando como si fuera uno de esos muñecos de entrenamiento-Está bien- Madara con su mano recién regenerada estrechó la mano del saiyajin, prefería tenerlo de su lado que en su contra-Me uniré a ti-.

Black amplió mas su sonrisa-Perfecto-Ayudó a poner de pie a Madara y lo vio a los ojos-Por un mundo mejor-

Madara sonrió igualmente-En el que nosotros gobernaremos-.

Todos los shinobis expectantes se quedaron helados con la boca abierta y totalmente impactados.

-¡¿P-p-pero que hace Goku dándole la mano a Madara?!-Dijo Lee.

-(N-no puede ser posible)-Pensaba Kakashi mientras los demás aún en su asombro se quedaban callados.

Madara los observó a la lejanía-Pero antes de todo, ¿crees que podríamos ayudarme con algo?-.

Black los miró igualmente-Claro, dime-.

-Nos están observando-Inmediatamemte luego de que Sasuke dijera eso Black con sus dedos índice y medio en su frente apareció delante de ellos junto a Madara que le sostenía del hombro dándoles un mini infarto a los shinobis.

-¿Así que esta es tu teletransportación?. Interesante-Madara soltó a Black.

-¡Goku!-Grito enojado Naruto mientras veía al saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras-¡¿Que diablos crees que haces?!-.

Black rió-Perdona Naruto pero un mocoso como tú no lo entendería-.

Naruto se enojó mas-¡¿Como?!-.

Madara repentinamente empezó a volar hacia los shinobis, específicamente a Kakashi. Naruto y Sasuke rápidamente se abalanzaron contra el pero para sorpresa de ambos Black apareció frente a ellos y a cada uno les dio un golpe con el antebrazo mandando a volar a Naruto a la derecha y a Sasuke a la izquierda. Con la vía libre Madara le arrancó el ojo izquierdo a Kakashi generando dolor y sangrado en la cuenca izquierda del peli-plateado.

Madara usando chakra se lo implantó convirtiéndolo en su ojo izquierdo-(¡Kamui!)-Madara empezó a trasladarse a el mismo a la dimensión del kamui hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Naruto y Sasuke luego de recomponerse del golpe volvieron al lugar y se pusieron frente a Kakashi y los demás.

-¿Kakashi-sensei está bien?-Preguntaba Naruto sin despegar la vista de Black que estaba frente a ellos de brazos cruzados.

-S-si, pero viendo el panorama no sé por cuanto tiempo lo estaremos-Dijo Kakashi mientras cubría con su mano izquierda su cuenca vacía izquierda.

Luego de unos segundos en los que nadie hacia nada Sakura apareció detrás de los demás shinobis por los efectos del kamui, todos voltearon a verla.

-¡Sakura!-Dijo Kakashi al ver a la pelirosa de rodillas en el suelo.

La mencionada levantó la vista- Kakashi-sensei-Se sorprendió al ver al joven Uchiha-¡Sasuke!-Y se impactó al ver al saiyajin que había conocido y hecho equipo con el hace unos años-¡G-Goku!-.

-¡Ten cuidado Sakura!-Naruto puso su vista nuevamente en el saiyajin mientras se ponía en guardia al igual que Sasuke-Parece que Goku no está aquí para ayudarnos-.

La kunoichi quedó confundida ante esto pero antes de que pudiera preguntar una distorsión en forma de remolino apareció frente a ellos y de ahí salieron Madara ya con ambos rinnegan y Obito con el Zetsu negro en la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Perdona la espera, tuve unos asuntos que arreglar-Dijo Madara posicionándose a la par del saiyajin.

-Eso no importa, ¿así que era el de quien hablabas?-Black miró al peliblanco recién llegado.

-Si, se resistió un poco pero ya está controlado-Decía Madara.

-¡Obito!-Dijo el joven Uzumaki.

-Lo siento pero Obito ya no está, me apoderé de su cuerpo-Declaraba el Zetsu negro.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos Madara?-Dijo Black viendo al Uchiha y confundiendo a todos.

-Si, Zetsu negro pon tu mano en su espalda-Este obedeció la orden y Madara hizo lo mismo.

Hecho esto Black puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente buscando un lugar adonde pudieran ir-Listo-.

Todos los demás shinobis se quedaron inmóviles ya que no sabían que hacer, excepto uno.

-¡No dejaré que vayan a ningún lado!-Naruto dio un gran salta y alzó su puño derecho, cayó rápidamente en picada pero cuando estuvo a tan poco metros de ellos desaparecieron del lugar impactando el puño de Naruto en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter-¡Maldita sea!-.

* * *

 **Muy lejos de allí.**

Madara, Obito con el Zetsu negro y Black aparecieron en un bosque.

-No sé porqué pero siento que desconfían un poco de mí-Dijo el saiyajin mientras veía a ambos.

Madara se asustó-¡N-no claro que no!-.

-Hmph, no te creo-Black sonrió al ver el miedo que le tenían-Para que veas que puedes confiar en mi te diré un secreto mio-Madara y el Zetsu negro prestaron mucha atención-En realidad no soy la persona a la que ellos conocieron, solamente me robé su cuerpo-.

-¡¿Te robaste su cuerpo?!-Madara quería preguntar mas pero temía que cualquier cosa pasara por hacerlo-Si es así ¿entonces porqué finges ser ese tal Goku?-.

Black rió por lo bajo-Eso es fácil. Solo imagina el nivel de desesperación que tendrán al ver como ellos y todos son exterminados por el que una vez llamaron aliado, compañero o amigo-Madara se sorprendió un poco al ver lo frío que era.

-Pero eso será luego, por mientras busquemos un lugar en donde podamos descansar. Mas adelante puedo sentir energías de personas por lo que nos encargaremos de ellas-Dicho esto Black empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

El Zetsu negro controlando el cuerpo de Obito se acerco al jinchuriki del 10 colas-¿Lord Madara está seguro de esto, que pasara con el tsukuyomi infinito?-.

-El tsukuyomi infinito podemos llevarlo a cabo en otra ocasion y creeme es mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo-Luego de decir esto Madara siguió al saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras.

El Zetsu negro se encontraba enojado y preocupado ya que al parecer la resurrección de su madre Kaguya tardaría aun más. Sin mas remedio decidió seguir a ambos aun fingiendo que obedecía la voluntad de Madara.

* * *

Y eso seria todo por hoy queridos lectores y lectoras! Lamento mucho la gran espera pero es que me sucedieron y están sucediendo muchas cosas como las fiestas, el internet a estado cayendo,la luz se ha estado yendo una y otra vez,mi regreso a clases y demás cosas personales.

Lamento mucho toda la espera pero con este capítulo ya volvemos a las actualizaciones semanales cada fin de semana si es que no suceden imprevisto nwn.

(1): No sé si deba explicar esto pero para evitar problemas lo haré. Recuerdan que en la anterior parte que a pocas personas se les reveló todos los datos de Goku y Vegeta? Pues esto es lo que sucede aquí, a las fangirls no les dijeron que Goku y Vegeta estaban casados y Tampico su edad exacta solo que eran adultos. Y como los saiyajines al no envejecer hace que Black parezca de entre 18 a ventitantos años por eso las chicas aún van tras el xD.

(2): Usé el prefijo japones "kun" solo esta vez ya que era más graciosa la escena así XD.

(3): Esto sucede ya que yo deduzco que las cosas "naturales" por así decirla si le afectan incluso a los guerreros Z. Un ejemplo es que Gohan intenta matar a Broly con la lava en la película "el regreso del guerrero legendario" pero esto no se logra ya que Broly usa un campo de fuerza. Y en un capítulo o de Dragon Ball Super el que sigue después del final de la saga de Trunks del futuro Goku usa un traje para ir al centro de la Tierra, por lo que deduzco que los saiyajines sin protección de ki si pueden ser afectados por cosas como la electricidad, frío,calor,etc...

Y bien obviamente no me iba a quedar sin responder sus comentarios! Los cuales agradezco mucho nwn:

 **erick. 123:** Hola y de antemano te agradezco por tu review y por ser el primero en comentar esta secuela. Y enserio? Jajajaa pues tuviste mucha suerte me alegra que te lo hayas leído todo de una! Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **danielapmatute:** Hola gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado y tranquilo que si pude descansar un poco,gracias por preguntar querido lector nwn.

 **LyCox032:** Si por favor las de la temporada pasada estuvieron muy buenas :v gracias por comentar.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola Jessie-chan! Me alegra que este inicio también te haya gustado, la verdad tu review si que lo estuve esperando ya que quería ver si te gustaba como empezaba la secuela y en cuanto a los de Goten y Trunks perdona pero no puedo dar spoilers xD.

 **HikariHyuga01:** Jajajaja eso se revelara a su tiempo,gracias por tu apoyo y saludos!.

 **melvincito1** : Hola! Si a mi también me alegra poder haberla cumplido y perdona a ti y a todos si te hice esperar mucho. Me alegra que ta haya gustado y perdón no puedo dar spoiler xD,saludos!.

 **iron-man100:** Me alegra esa era la intención ajajajajaj,gracias por el apoyo y saludos!.

 **Darksoul:** Hola! Y perdona por tanta espera pero te prometo que esta vez si voy a actualizar semanalmente si puedo xD. Con lo de tu comparación de mi fic con el de Taro tienes razón ya que algunas cosas de mi fic me basé en las de Taro ya que fue uno de los primeros crossover y fanfics que leí y me encantó. La verdad no quiero dar spoiler solo diré que a los shinobis si les va a dar un dolor de cabeza xD. Gracias y saludos!.

 **Atziri009:** Perdona por dejarte así tanto tiempo xD. Gracias por tu apoyo y saludos!.

 **neopercival:** Hola mucho tiempo y jajajaja me dio mucha risa tu reacción XD y si en parte tienes razón. Y no te preocupes por eso yo lo entiendo, me alegra que estés bien nun muchas gracias y aquí tienes la continuación! Saludos!.

 **Sumoner. Dante:** Me alegra que así te parezca nwn gracias y saludos!.

 **arg21:** Aloha y muchísimas gracias :D como ya dije no me tocado el romance excepto en el especial de Uma y aun no estoy muy seguro de hacerlo. Gracias y saludos!.

 **arqchevo:** Hola me alegra que te haya gustado y lo demás se revelara en los demás caps, gracias y saludos!.

 **girlhyuuga 23:** Hola! No te preocupes yo entiendo eso del internet y me alegra que te haya gustado la anterior historia espero que esta también sea de tu agrado,gracias y saludos!.

 **Superale2:** Hola! La verdad no puedo dar spoiler o si no no habría chiste xD pero me alegra que te haya gustado y si yo espero lo mismo jajajja,gracias y saludos!.

 **SON ARIEL FAZBEAR:** Muchas gracias y eso se vera talvez dentro de unos capitulo c; saludos!.

 **fenixrojo36** : Hola! La verdad no puedo prometer nada pero si prometo que Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentarán a Black,gracias y saludos!.

 **SAMUROCK** Y **PENTAGRAMA** 2\. 0: Jajajaja tienes razón xD,gracias y saludos!.

 **alo:** Gracias y si ya al fin volvi! Saludos!.

 **Ferunando:** Hey me alegra que te haya gustado! No daré spoiler pero puedes estar seguro de que Zeno-sama no los salvara esta es xD. Saludos!.

 **MyLittleBronyX:** Hola y perdona por tardar tanto xD. Y si yo también espero que les parezca así jajaja,saludos!.

 **gohan el saiyaji:** En algo tienes razón va a haber muchas palizas xD. saludos!.

Planeaba alargar un poco más este cap pero debido al tiempo y que seria apresurar las cosas lo dejo así,así que si mas espero que les haya gustado,recuerden que si fue así pueden dejarme su review,follow y/o favorite eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Cuidense les deseo lo mejor se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	3. Un Mal Presentimiento

Hola a todos! Queridos lectoras espero que lo estén pasando muy bien mientras leen esto!.

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir excepto que les agradezco el apoyo que le están dando a esta continuación! Y como siempre respondere sus reviews al final del capítulo.

Y sin más que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto, respectivamente.

* * *

Luego de los acontecimientos sucedidos Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki deshizo los efectos del edo-tensei y un tiempo después de haberlo hecho desapareció. Los que habían sido espectadores de la traición, o al menos eso es lo que Black los hizo pensar, aun no podían creer lo que sucedió.

Cada quien tomo su camino, Sasuke al sentirse frustrado por no poder llevar acabo su plan de comenzar una reforma total del mundo shinobi ya que había cosas mucho mas importantes por lo que junto a sus compañeros de Taka con Kabuto y Orochimaru decidieron ocultarse en una de las guaridas de este ultimo sin que nadie los detuviera debido a que ellos también sabían la gravedad del asunto.

Después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco los Kages decidieron tener una reunión inmediata por lo que se encontraban en un gran salón todos sentados frente a una mesa y con ninja de cada aldea haciendo de sus guardaespaldas.

-¡¿Que demonios significa esto lady Hokage?!. ¡¿Porqué su supuesto aliado se unió a Uchiha Madara?!-Atacaba verbalmente a Tsunade el Raikage A que se había levantado de su asiento.

-¡Ya le dije lord Raikage que no lo sé!-Dijo Tsunade con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡¿No será que Konoha está intentando traicionar a la gran alianza shinobi!?-Lo que dijo el cuarto Raikage enfadó aun más a la Sannin.

-No, eso no es lo que sucede- Dijo Gaara en defensa de Tsunade.

-¿Como está tan seguro de eso, Lord Kazekage?-Preguntaba Mei Terumi al más joven de los Kages.

-Fui testigo de lo que sucedió y vi claramente como el saiyajin Son Goku atacó a Naruto Uzumaki para ayudar a Uchiha Madara. Naruto lo consideraba como un amigo y compañero de equipo en Konoha por lo que esto también es una traición a Konoha de parte de Goku-Terminaba de explicar el joven Kazekage.

-Ya veo- Dijo Oniki que había estado callado hasta ese momento llamando la atención de todos-Así que es otro consumido por el poder. Y si lo que nos dijeron Sarutobi y Tsunade es cierto no es tiempo de pelear entre nosotros sino fijarnos en esta nueva amenaza, ¿entendió lord Raikage?-.

Este ya tranquilizándole solo dio un pequeño gruñido y volvió a ponerse en su asiento mientras cruzaba los brazos. Luego de conversas un poco mas de todo lo sucedido con Black los 5 Kages decidieron terminar con la reunión.

Dicho esto Kakashi que ha iba estado allí ya que era testigo y de alto rango en la alianza Shinobi, salió a paso lento por la puerta de la habitación y ya estando en el pasillo soltó un suspiro de pesadez, sin dudas un lugar con tanta charla y tensión no era su ambiente preferido ocasionándole mas miedo de que algún día llegara a convertirse en Hokage.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-Decían Naruto y Sakura mientras se acercaban al mencionado llamando su atención.

-¿Que fue lo que acordaron los Kages?-Preguntó Sakura mientras veía a su maestro.

-¡Y también diganos todo lo que sucedió desde el regreso de Goku!-Exigió Naruto.

Los alumnos del jōnin peliplateado invadieron su espacio personal haciéndolo sentir presionado, sin dudas esto no podía ponerse peor.

-¡Oigan!-Gritaba Ino con Shikamaru y Chōji acercándose a los miembros del equipo 7.

-(Perfecto)-Pensaba con sarcasmo Kakashi.

-Venimos tan pronto nos enteramos-Dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Es cierto lo de Goku?-Preguntó Chōji provocando que Naruto y Sakura bajaran la mirada siendo suficiente como respuesta para el trio Inoshikachō.

-Imposible... -Dijo una Ino impactada al igual que sus compañeros de equipo por la afirmación de lo que les dijeron.

Naruto miró nuevamente a su sensei-Diganos Kakashi-sensei, ¿desde que Goku volvió estaba actuando raro?-.

El jōnin recibió la atención de los adolescentes y soltando otro suspiro decidió contarles-Esto fue algo que se mantuvo en extremo secreto ya que no queríamos causara revuelo en las aldeas. Luego de que Obito declarara la guerra un rayo de luz apareció lejos de Konoha, de ahí suponemos que vino Goku-.

-¿Y Vegeta?-Preguntó Ino interrumpiéndolo.

-No había rastros de que hubiera llegado acompañado así que no creó que el esté aquí. Volviendo al tema, lo encontramos inconsciente y al darle atención medica le diagnosticaron que estaba en coma, lo que sucedió después creo que despertó y fue al campo de batalla, pero nunca imaginé que no estaría de nuestro lado-Kakashi cerró su ojo izquierdo, el cual había recuperado gracias a Naruto, y puso su mano izquierda encima de él, los demás se sintieron dolidos luego de escuchar eso, el jinchurki de Kurama se quedó en silencio y apretó fuertemente los puños.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru.**

Sasuke, Jūgo, Suigetsu, Karin y Orochimaru se encontraban en una habitación de una guarida subterránea que era iluminada por velas mientras hablaban de lo sucedido

Sasuke les había explicado la relacion que había tenido con el saiyajin y también les dio información de el a los demás presentes en el lugar-Y eso es todo lo que sé de Goku-.

-Pero según lo que nos dijiste no tendría sentido que una persona como el hiciera eso, Sasuke-Decía Karin.

-¿Y si en realidad no es ese tal Goku?-Dijo seriamente Suigetsu ganándose las miradas de todos en la habitación.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Y si es en realidad... su hermano gemelo malvado!?-Dijo Suigetsu añadiéndole énfasis a lo ultimo.

Todos se quedaron callados luego de oír eso-¿Que?-Preguntó Karin por todos.

-Ya saben el típico hermano gemelo malvado que es idéntico en apariencia al bueno pero que hace todo lo contrario-Explicaba Suigetsu mientras alzaba su dedo índice y sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-Tu estupidez no tiene limites-A Karin le salió una gota de sudor en la sien.

Jūgo volteó a ver a Sasuke-¿Y si está siendo controlado por un genjutsu de Madara?-.

-No, es imposible-Se metió Orochimaru a la conversación-Cuando me encontré con ustedes por primera vez en el bosque de la muerte intenté usar un genjutsu en el pero al parecer los que usan ki son inmunes a ellos-.

-(Entonces a menos que una tercera persona use otro método para controlarlo significaría que el lo está haciendo por cuenta propia)-Pensaba Sasuke-(Maldición debo detenerlo, pero no sé como)-.

* * *

 **5** **meses después.**

 **POV de Sakura.**

Han pasado ya 5 meses desde que Goku decidió traicionar a todos los ninjas por no decir el mundo uniéndose a Madara. Desde entonces nadie ha sabido nada de ellos dos aunque una serie de asesinatos junto con robos a comerciantes de comida se cree que podría estar vinculado a ellos ya que se han encontrado cenizas de acompañantes de las víctimas.

Ha sido un duro golpe para los que lo conocíamos, especialmente para Naruto que se la pasa entrenado día y noche a unos cuantos kilómetros de Konoha. No he sabido nada de Sasuke en estos meses, de seguro se esconde ya que su nombre aun no se ha quitado del libro Bingo por lo que siguen persiguiéndolo por múltiples crímenes.

 **Fin POV de Sakura.**

La pelirosa se acercó a la ventana notando que ya era medio día, no veía nada en especifico , sumida en sus pensamientos apoyó sus codos en el marco de la ventana abierta-(Solo espero que esto pueda llegar a solucionarse)-.

* * *

Black se encontraba flotando a muchos pies de altura de una de la grandes aldeas ninja mientras sujetaba en su mano derecha un gran saco vacío-Bien, creo que este lugar me dará lo que necesito-Poniendo una sonrisa de malicia Black descendió lentamente a soltar su "justicia" finalmente poniendo sus pies en el suelo sorprendiendo y asustando a la gente de Kirigakure.

-¡Cayó del cielo!-Decía una de las tantas personas que empezaban a murmurar.

Dos ninjas se acercaron a el-¿Oye de que aldea eres, tienes permiso de estar aquí?-Decía uno de ellos que puso su mano en el hombro de Black.

Este rápidamente al sentirlo le dio un puñetazo en el estomago mandándolo a chocar contra una casa rompiéndola acabando con el de un solo golpe-No me toques con tu sucias manos mortal-El otro sorprendido y asustado desenfundó su espada pero Black girando sobre su propio eje le propinó una patada zurda en su costado derecho ocasionándole el mismo destino que al otro.

Todos los habitantes empezaron a gritar y correr lejos del saiyajin, ante esto el ex ayudante de Kaio-shin sonrió mientras a paso lento los seguía y de paso encontraba lo que buscaba.

* * *

 **Minutos** más **tarde.**

No fueron necesarios ni mas de casi 10 minutos para que Black dejara destruida mas de la cuarta parte de Kirigakure sin que se lo tomara enserio. Caminando con un gran saco lleno en su espalda avanzaba lentamente cerca de las casas incineradas y destruidas a causa de el y por supuesto acabando con toda la vida alrededor suyo desde ninjas que lo enfrentaban hasta niños que corrían inútilmente de el.

A la distancia Black era observado por la Mizukage Mei Terumī aconpañada de Chojuro y otros ninjas de alto rango que acababan de llegar al lugar de los hechos-La descripción concuerda es ese tal saiyajin-Si la situación no fuera abismalmente desfavorable la oji-verde hubiera pensando en lo atractivo que se veía el saiyajin de vestimentas negras. Pero al ver toda la destrucción que había causado ese extraterrestre ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la cabeza algo de ese tipo.

-¿Como es posible que alguien causé algo así en tan poco tiempo?-Preguntaba sin esperar respuesta un Chojurō impactado.

De repente Black dejó de caminar y volteó a ver en la dirección en la que estaban ellos llamando la atención de la Mizukage, el saiyajin despegó rápidamente y voló hacia ellos-¡Apartense!-Grito Mei pero un ninja de atrás no logró hacerlo a tiempo por lo que recibió una patada de Black que le rompió el cuello y mandó a volar muy lejos.

Black aun en el aire aprovechó y soltó múltiples patadas a los shinobis que estaban alrededor suyos acabando con ellos sin que pudieran contraatacar, los que estaban un poco mas alejados del saiyajin se lanzaron contra el aprovechando que estaba expuesto cuando aterrizó en el suelo. Black que estaba arrodillado se puso de pie y en un solo segundo acabó con los 7 ninjas sin que nadie humano haya podido ver sus movimientos.

Mei y Chojurō quedaron helados al ver que eran los únicos que seguían de pie y con vida.

Chojurō temblando un poco se puso en medio de su superior y empuñó su Hiramekarei moldeando su chakra y convirtiéndola en una espada-Lady Mizukage quedese detrás de mí-.

-¡No seas tonto Chōjūrō tu no puedes solo contra él-Gritó Mei al joven espadachín.

-Eso es cierto pero... ¡mi deber es protegerla!. ¡AAAH!-Chojuro lanzándose contra Black atacó con su espada con toda la fuerza que tenia pero lastimosamente su ataque fue detenido por la mano izquierda desnuda del saiyajin de vestimentas negras creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento por ser detenida su arma en seco.

-Patético-Decía el ex-asistente de Kaio-shin para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara al espadachín de la niebla rompiendo sus lentes y mandándolo de regreso de donde vino cayendo al suelo abruptamente, Black tiró el arma en el suelo mientras el chakra en ella desaparecía.

-¡Chojuro!-La Mizukage no pudo centrarse en el joven shonibi ya que a paso lento Black se acercaba a ella-Maldito- Hizo un sello de mano y esperó a que su oponente estuviera a la distancia correcta.

Empezó a sudar y respiraba un tanto agitada, los segundos se le hacían casi eternos mientras no apartaba la vista del saiyajin, este extendió su mano hacia ella lo que hizo que por fin utilizara su kekkei genkai lanzando la lava de su boca encima del saiyajin rodeándolo, luego Mei dio un gran alto hacia atrás a la par del espadachín en el suelo.

La Mizukage dio un suspiro de alivió pero rápidamente esa sensación desapareció de su cuerpo al ver como la lava caía en el suelo pero Black ahora rodeado con una energía de color morada oscura y negra seguía de pie aun con su bolsa en mano que tambien estaba rodeada por esa energía.

-Menos mal que hice esta barrera de energía con mi ki, ustedes si que tienen habilidades muy peculiares, esa lava hubiera sido un problema-Black caminó hacia ella y se detuvo al salir del alcance de la lava por lo que deshizo su protección-Mi turno-.

El cuerpo de la kunoichi empezó a temblar cuando Black alzó hacia el frente su brazo apuntándole a ella y en su mano izquierda se formaba una esfera de ki amarilla con un centro negro que salió disparada hacia ella que no se podía mover por el miedo pero Chōjūrō que ya se había recompuesto estando de pie la empujo-¡Lady Mizukage!-El espadachín de la neblina recibió de lleno en el abdomen el ataque y gritó de dolor al sentir como su piel y carne eran quemadas por la esfera y de paso fue empujado mandándolo a kilómetros en uno de los lugares que aun no había sido atacado pero eso cambio cuando la esfera explotó generando una potente onda expansiva que mandó a volar a todos los que estaban en la aldea incluyendo a la Mizukage.

Luego de que todo se calmara Terumi que se encontraba en el suelo rodeada de escombros abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió un gran cansancio sin razón alguna, o al menos eso creía hasta que al bajar un poco la mirada vio como una tabla rota de madera posiblemente de alguna casa destruida le habia atravesado el costado izquierdo entrando por abajo de la espalda y saliendo por su abdomen ocasionando la constante perdida del liquido vital rojo.

Mei cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas y los párpados mas pesados mientras veía como Black se elevaba en el cielo-Chō-jūrō... -Mei cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente.

Black por su parte se marchó del lugar volando como si no hubiera sucedido nada cuando en realidad había acabado con mas de la mitad de toda la aldea y habitantes.

* * *

 **Konoha.**

Naruto se dirigía a su casa hasta que vio a Sakura corriendo hacia el-¡Naruto!-.

El rubio la miró extrañado-¿Que pasa Sakura?-.

-Lady Tsunade nos llama, es algo que tal vez tiene que ver con Goku-El rubio abrió mas de la cuenta los ojos al escuchar ese nombre.

En la oficina del Tsunade se encontraban ella y los integrantes de los equipos 7 y 10 junto con Kakashi.

-¿Que sucede lady Tsunade-Preguntó Ino que igual que los demás ya no usaba su traje durante la guerra.

-Nos acaban de informar que hubo un ataque contra Kirigakure hace unas horas-Dijo Tsunade en sus asiento mientras se dirigía a los jóvenes y al jōnin sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Un ataque?, ¿Goku estará involucrado?-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Es es de las pocas personas que puede acabar con mas de media aldea en menos de 15 minutos así que es muy posible-Lo que dijo Tsunade dejó estupefactos a todos.

-¿A-acabó con mas de la mitad de Kirigakure?-Dijo Chōji que al igual que todos no estaba sorprendido por el hecho de lograra tal destrucción ya que habían conocido muy bien de lo que eran capaces los saiyajin pero el saber que al que creían que era Goku lo había hecho los dejaba sin palabras.

-Así es, no se sabe el numero exacto de víctimas pero sin dudas deben de ser cientos como mínimo-Cada vez que escuchaban mas les era mas difícil creer que el bondadoso saiyajin había hecho eso-Incluso la Mizukage casi fue una de ellas pero por suerte lograron atender sus heridas a tiempo aunque se encuentra muy grave-.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere que vayamos a hacer lady Tsunade?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Su misión será que vayan a ayudar a los sobrevivientes y vigilar que ya no haya peligro-Todos respondieron con un "hai"-Algo mas, tienen prohibido confrontar a Goku, si lo encuentran huyan de cualquier manera que puedan-Naruto abrió la boca al parecer para protestar pero las palabras no salían de su boca-¿Tienes algo que decir Naruto?-.

El rubio bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes-No abuela Tsunade-.

* * *

 **4 días después.**

Ya estando cerca a unos kilómetros de su destino los ninja decidieron descansar un poco.

(Oye Naruto)-Decía Kurama desde el interior de Naruto.

El rubio al oírlo cerró sus ojos y se concentró para que así pudieran estar frente a frente, por así decirlo-¿Que sucede Kurama?-.

-¿Que piensas hacer cuando te encuentres con Goku?-Dijo yendo directamente al grano tomando desprevenido al rubio.

Este puso la vista en otro lado-¿A que te refieres? Pues haré lo que la abuela di... -.

-No me mientas-Le interrumpió el zorro-Te conozco perfectamente y sé que muchas veces no te importa seguir las ordenes especialmente cuando hay amigos de por medio-.

Luego de que la bestia con cola dijera eso el lugar se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el Uzumaki lo miro fijamente-Aun no lo sé, aun me falta asimilarlo un poco pero haré lo necesario para que entre en razón-.

Kurama suspiró-Deberías decidir de una vez. Pero sea cual sea tu elección puedes contar con mi apoyo-Dio una sonrisa zorruna luego de decir eso.

Naruto sonrió igualmente-Gracias Kurama-.

Casi todos centraron su atención hacia una dirección al ver como de hay salia un shuriken que iba dirigido hacia el rubio tan rápido que los demás no pudieron moverse pero Naruto al volver en sí a tiempo pudo desviarlo sacando y usando un kunai haciendo que se incrustara en el suelo.

El y los demás se pusieron en posición de batalla viendo de donde vino el ataque-¡Seas quien seas sal de allí!- Grito Naruto.

-Sabia que te iba a encontrar por aquí, Naruto-Decía Sasuke mientras salia de los árboles acompañado de los demás miembros de Taka y Orochimaru.

-¿Sasuke?-Dijeron sus antiguos compañeros de equipo extrañados de que el Uchiha estuviera ahí.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Vengo para tratar de derrotar a la actual amenaza número uno del planeta-Dijo sin mas Sasuke.

-¿Te refieres a Goku?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Exactamente. Y vengo con ustedes ya que sé exactamente en que ubicación están el y Madara ahora-Todos los de Konoha se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

-Así es-Secundó Orochimaru-Gracias a mis discretas habilidades de rastreo he logrado encontrar una casa a las afueras de un bosque más al norte de aquí donde hospedan Madara, Obito y Goku-.

-Odio decirlo pero si me enfrento yo solo a ese alienígena no tendré ni la mas remota posibilidad pero si nos aliamos momentáneamente y creamos un plan creo que aumentáriamos las posibilidades de ganar aunque sea un poco-.

Naruto dejó su posición de pelea por lo que guardo su kunai-Estamos en una situación muy dura, ¿no?-Preguntó a pesar de que era obvio.

-Si, mas que nunca-Respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Que es lo que haremos?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Ya está atardeciendo así que ahora mismo idearemos un plan para enfrentarlos y mañana lo ejecutaremos-.

* * *

 **Al** **dia** **siguiente en la actual vivienda de Black.**

El saiyajin de vestimenta negra comía muy rápido toda la comida que el habia preparado comiéndose el contenido en cada plato dentro de unos segundos creando torres con ellos dejando anonadados a Madara y al Zetsu negro al ver tal cosa.

-¿P-puedes volver a decirme que fuiste a hacer ayer y de donde sacaste toda esta comida?-Preguntaba Madara con una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Black tragó la comida que tenia en la boca acabando con otro plato con alimentos-Una desventaja de este cuerpo de saiyajin es que cada cierto tiempo debo alimentarme pero con grandes cantidades de comida o de lo contrario no estaré satisfecho, lo odio, me hace sentir como un salvaje pero no tengo opción. Y toda esta comida fui a robarla a una aldea que encontré cerca de aquí-.

-Ya veo-Decía el jinchuriki del 10 colas-¿Y cuando vamos a empezar nuestro plan de sumir al mundo en nuestro control?-.

El saiyajin de vestimentas negras se acomodó mejor en su silla-Ya te lo dije, esperemos una semana más y cuando llegue ese momento te daré el puesto de gobernador de este planeta como te prometí-Black de repente se quedó callado y abrió un poco mas los párpados al sentir una energía cerca de allí.

-¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken!-Naruto lanzó un rasengan con aspas de chakra que impactó contra la choza en la que se encontraban sus oponentes destruyéndola completamente y luego de que desapareciera dejara un gran agujero.

El antiguo equipo 7 junto con los del equipo 10 y Kakashi esperaban alguna señal de si el ataque había funcionado o no.

La respuesta fue no ya que luego de que desapareciera el ataque a los pocos segundos con la técnica de la teletransportación apareció Black junto con Madara y Obito con el Zetsu negro a la orilla del cráter.

-Cambio de planes Madara, comenzaremos ahora-El Uchiha sonrió al oir esto y ambos volaron hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros enfrente de sus atacantes.

-¡Goku necesitas entrar en razón!-Dijo Naruto al saiyajin.

-¿Qué no nos recuerdas?-Dijo Ino.

-Somos los compañeros de tu amigo Vegeta-Dijo Chōji.

-Ustedes dos arriesgaron su vida para salvar este planeta una vez no deberías estar haciendo esto-Terminó Shikamaru.

Black rió-Idiotas no crean que esas estúpidas palabras me harán cambiar mi desición, solo están desperdiciando las ultimas que les quedan-Esto mató las esperanzas de los shinobis de que al que creían Goku volviera a su lado.

-Ya lo intentaron a su manera, ahora toca a la mía-Dijo Sasuke mientras abría su ojos izquierdo mostrando su rinnegan.

Naruto gruñó un poco-Tienes razón-Repentinamente el rubio se transformó en su modo "Ashura" y miró fijamente al saiyajin-¡Goku!, ¡si es necesario hacerte reaccionar a base de golpes lo haré!-.

Black puso una sonrisa confiada-Madara yo me encargaré de ellos esta vez-.

-De acuerdo, son todos tuyos-El Uchiha volando retrocedió y se puso a la par del Zetsu negro.

Naruto miró a los demás-¡Chicos! Alejense no queremos que salgan lastimados, esto lo haremos Sasuke y yo-.

-Suerte, Naruto y Sasuke-Dijo Sakura para que luego todos retrocedieran lejos de la batalla, sin dudas necesitaran mucha suerte.

Ambos poseedores del poder del sabio de los 6 caminos miraron al saiyajin.

-He visto su habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo así que usar taijutsu contra el seria un suicidio-Dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

-La sola idea de pelear contra el es un suicidio-Dijo Sasuke.

-Tienes razón, pero si queremos salvar a todos y al mundo no tenemos opción-Ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla para empezar.

* * *

 **7mo universo, planeta de Bills.**

Goku y Vegeta que se encontraban entrenando con un combate entre ellos en súper saiyajin blue se detuvieron abruptamente quedando ambos confundidos al igual que su maestro Wiss que los observaba.

-¿Lo sentiste Vegeta?-Le preguntó el saiyajin de anaranjado a su rival.

-¿Tu también Kakaroto?-Preguntó el de cabello en forma de flama a lo que su rival asintió con la cabeza.

Wiss se acercó a ellos volando y aterrizando en el suelo-¿Goku, Vegeta que sucede?-Ambos lo miraron.

-Es que, tuvimos un mal presentimiento-.

* * *

Y bueno amigos y amigas eso seria todo por el día de hoy. Lamento dejarlos picados, lamento la tardanza pero de ha estado yendo la luz aquí y además justo cuando ya solo me faltaba un poco para acabar el cap se me reinicia el celular y me borra como la ultima cuarta parte del cap :'c.

Es la primera vez que hago un POV (punto de vista) así que esperó que me haya quedado bien.

Perdonen si es algo corto pero no he podido escribir con el tiempo por el trabajo y demás cosas, prometo que no dejare que eso afecte el fic.

 **Ssjdios2:** Hola me alegra que te haya gustado. Y en cuanto a lo que dices por eso solo puse que le causó molestia no que le hice daño. Por ejemplo si aquí Black no se protegía la lava lo hubiera matado según suposición mía pero siempre me gusta oir otras opiniones nwn.

 **Ferunando:** Hola! Me alegra que te gustara y si, yo esperaba algo diferente a ese final xD.

 **SAMUROCK** Y **PENTAGRAMA** 2 . 0 :Hola! Y en cuanto a tu duda no te preocupes por ellos. Los protagonistas vendrán en 2 capítulos como mínimo aunque claro Black hará muchas cosas durante eso xd.

 **JessiHyugga-Chan:** Hola Jessi! Como siempre me alegra que ta haya gustado y si y no sabes que mas cosas hará Black huzurpando la identidad de Goku DX. Y en cuanto a lo otro, solo dejame decirte que esta vez habrá 3 pelo de puerco espín XD.

 **arg2:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado y que también pienses que tiene un poco sentido de que ellos se unan. La verdad creí que a nadie le iba a convencer la idea xD y con lo de gobernador de la Tierra gracias! el dialogo en la escena de Black con Madara fue sacada de tu comentario ;).

 **melvincito1:** Y tu junto con los demás son lo mejor por seguir mis historias c': y con lo ultimo... No prometo nada xD.

 **Mariotaku56:** Ya te respondí eso por imbox pero aun así te digo que si,yo hago este para entretener a los demás y a mi y eso si dudas seria mucho mejor, mientras des los créditos y me mandes los links para yo verlos puedes hacerlo nwn.

 **yumerihaba2:** Hola Yumeri! Me alegra que te haya gustado y ver que por fin hayas logrado entender esto de los reviews y me alegra que también te gusten mis fic ya que a mi me gusta el tuyo y cuando tengas alguna duda no temas en venir a pedirme ayuda.

 **Darksoul:** Hola me alegra que te gustara!. Y ya te dije wey ya lo hago :v te prometo que en al menos 2 episodios ya habrá mas personajes.

 **Sumoner. Dante:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos!.

 **Danielapmatute:** Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste y aquí tienes este. Saludos!.

 **neopercival:** Hola bro me alegra que te haya gustado y si tienes razón se las puse difícil a los ninja xD. Con lo de Mirai Trunks creo que lastimosamente no va a suceder ya que el no tendría forma de darse cuenta de lo que pasa,saludos!.

 **Atziri009:** Si me gusta ver arder el mundo xD. Si eso se vera aun mas adelante c: saludos!.

 **LoA:** Heeeem la verdad no sé que decirte luego de hacer este cap,saludos! XD.

 **arqchevo:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado y en cuanto a tu duda no, no pienso meter a lo que se viene con el torneo de Super ya que mi historia afectaría mucho eso con Uma y demás, saludos!.

Y bueno eso seria todo recuerden que si quieren pueden dejarme su review,fav y/o follow eso me ayuda mucho y me inspira a seguir escribiendo :') sin mas que decir se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey muy buenas todos queridos lectores y lectoras! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta continuación y les agradezco a todos los que la apoyan gracias de todo corazón. Perdonen la tardanza pero es que los cortes de luz aquí no paran y además ya tengo una idea para un nuevo fic pero por los momentos sólo se queda como una idea,no quiero ilusionar los xD.

*Agregadodespués de publicado* : Me gustaría saber que prefieren ustedes,capítulos cortos pero que las cosas sucendan a su ritmo cortándolo en ciertas partes o hacer un capitulo largo pero que tenga cosas que pondría en no sé, 2 capítulos. Como lo prefieren? Cambio o sigo como ahora?

Y sin mas que decir, COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que se presenta aquí es mio, solamente esta historia.

* * *

 **Planeta Tierra del 7mo universo.**

Afuera de Corporación Cápsula hogar de una de las científicas mas grandes en la actualidad se encontraba el hijo de esta llamado Trunks que se encontraba jugando junto a su mejor amigo de nombre Goten lanzándose una pelota de color roja que cabía en las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Atrapala Trunks!-Decía el infante idéntico a su padre mientras lanzaba la pelota muy lejos.

El futuro heredero de la corporación cápsula corrió hacia ella y dando un salto sobrehumano en el aire consiguió agarrarla-¡La tengo!-Dijo sonriente mientras volvía a poner sus pies en el suelo.

Su amigo se acercó a él-Muy buena atrapada-.

Briefs sonrió un poco arrogante-Lo sé, y ni siquiera me esfuerzo-Puso su vista en el se cabellos alocados-Ahora no la lancemos tan fuerte-Son sonrió y Trunks al ver esto dio un aalto hacia atrás alejándose de el para luego lanzarle la pelota a Goten este atrapándola y lanzándosela devuelta y así sucesivamente durante un tiempo.

-¿Oye y donde están Mai y sus amigos?-Preguntó Goten luego de lanzar la pelota.

-Mai y los otros salieron a hacer algo con mi madre y creo que no vendrán hasta en la tarde-Dijo Trunks mientras atrapaba la bola.

Y justo cuando iba a lanzarla de vuelta un rayo de luz cayó a unos metros de distancia de ambos y al desaparecer el resplandor reveló a sus padres junto con Wiss y Bills que causaron que se destruyera un poco el suelo y levantaran el polvo.

-No entiendo porqué diablos nos hicieron salir tan apurados-Se quejaba Bills de ambos saiyajines.

-¿Pueden decirnos de nuevo que fue lo que sucedió?-Dijo Wiss con una ceja alzada aun confundido por la acción de ambos.

-Ya se los dijimos-Dijo Goku.

-¡Papá-Decía ambos infantes al unisono a sus respectivas figuras paternas.

-Ustedes dos, ¿han visto al extraño?-Preguntó Vegeta a ambos.

-¿Algo extraño?-Repitió Trunks.

-¿Porqué están buscando eso?-Preguntó Goten.

-Es que Vegeta y yo tuvimos un mal presentimientos por eso venimos a la Tierra de inmediato a ver si sucedió algo aquí-Explicó el saiyajin de anaranjado despejando las dudas de los niños.

-Pues al parecer solo fueron tonterías de ustedes-Dijo de repente Bills un poco fastidiado por que lo arrastraran hasta allí-¡No vuelvan a hacerme perder el tiempo, Wiss vamo... -.

El dios de la destrucción se quedó callado y abrió sus ojos hasta su punto máximo y al igual que ambos saiyajines pusieron sus ojos en el cielo. Goten y Trunks quedaron confundido al ver esto mientras Wiss puso una expresión neutral viendo en la misma dirección que su ex-aprediz y los saiyajines adultos.

-Este ki... -Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Será?-Continuó Goku.

Bills empezó a sudar-(N-no puede ser... )-.

Entrando a la atmósfera terrestre a una gran velocidad entraba como su fuera un meteorito una luz roja que era el aura de alguien que aterrizó frente a Goku y los demás, Goten y Trunks con sus antebrazo cubrieron sus ojos para evitar que el polvo levantado cayera en ellos junto con una fuerte ráfaga de aire que los obligó a aumentar un poco mas su ki para no caer.

Goku, Vegeta, Wiss y Bills veían el cráter frente a ellos que se ha iba creado en un santiamén, y lentamente el ser causante de esto salió caminando hasta salir del cráter y mostrar su verdadera identidad dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría.

-¡¿L-LADY UMA?!-Gritaron Goku y Vegeta al ver a la diosa destructora que habían enfrentado hace 2 años.

Bills sudó aun más y apretó los dientes señal de lo nervioso que estaba-U-Uma... -.

La diosa destructora sonrió mientras veía la expresión de los 3-Hola, han pasado tiempo-.

* * *

 **Planeta Tierra del 8avo** **universo.**

Black, Naruto y Sasuke todavía seguían en las mismas posiciones de hace unos segundos mientras los demás quedaban expectantes. Naruto y Sasuke no se atrevían a atacar primero mientras que Black con los brazos cruzados los esperaba.

-¿Que acaso no piensan moverse?-Preguntó Black a ambos dando como resultado que estos se pusieran aun mas atentos a sus movimientos. Black puso sus brazos en sus costados-Entonces yo empezaré-.

En un santiamén luego de haber dicho eso Black apareció detrás de ambos shinobis y antes de que estos notaran que cambio de lugar les dio a cada uno un codazo en la espalda sintiendo el dolor de golpe haciendo cayeran contra el suelo pero ambos antes del mentó del impacto usaron sus manos para apoyarse y dar una pirueta cayendo de pie perfectamente para después cada uno se llevasen las manos a la zona afectada.

-Pudiste verlo?-Preguntó Naruto sin apartar la vista del saiyajin.

-Por supuesto que no-Decía Sasuke que a pesar de que supuso que aun con su rinnegan no podría ver los movimientos del saiyajin aun así se sentía frustrado.

Black rápidamente corrió hacia ellos dejando a ambos dudosos mientras se ponían en posición defensiva, y estando ya casi cerca de los dos dobló a la izquierda y su objetivo se volvió Sasuke al cual le dio un fuerte puñetazo diestro en su mejilla. Naruto intentó aprovechar y creó un rasengan en su mano y se abalanzó contra el saiyajin.

-Rasengan!-Pero rápidamente Black volteó a tiempo hacia Naruto y le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla haciéndolo retroceder y que desaparecía la técnica de la mano del rubio.

Naruto y Sasuke retrocedieron y frenaron logrando recomponerse y caer de pie en el suelo.

-(Maldición, parece que no nos va a dejar la opción de pelear a distancia)-Pensaba el Uchiha hasta que Black a cada uno les lanzó una esfera de ki amarillas desde sus manos. Naruto usando su habilidad de vuelo dio un gran salto y se quedó levitando en el aire esquivando el ataque y la explosión.

Pero Sasuke al no poseer esto se dio la vuelta y saltando con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante evitó el impacto pero no la donde expansiva cayendo contra el suelo rodando en él.

Black se teletransportó encima del Uchiha y lanzó una payada zurda a su cabeza pero Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo y rodó una vez mas hacia la derecha para ser atacado de nuevo esta vez por la pierna derecha, pero el Uchiha que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo se impulsó con sus manos contra el suelo y logró enderesarse evitando el ataque.

Sasuke retrocedió mientras Black seguía persiguiéndolo por lo que hizo aparecer un fūma shuriken y se lanzó al saiyajin que con su gran velocidad hizo parecer como si el arma lo hubiera atravesado como si de un fantasma se tratara. Pero eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Naruto para volver y arremeter con una patada voladora la cual fue esquivada por en saiyajin que solo se hizo a un lado.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke al ver que no tenían opción se lanzaron contra el saiyanin de vestimentas oscuras y empezaron a lanzarle múltiples puñetazos los cuales eran esquivados con facilidad.

Black con su habilidad de vuelo retrocedía mientras esquivaba cada ataque con los brazos cruzados y evadiendo cada ataque hizo que el puño izquierdo de Naruto y el derecho de Sasuke fueran en la misma dirección ocasionando que chocaran creando un fuerte estruendo dejando confundidos a ambos de que hubieran hecho eso sin querer para después quedar impactados al ver como Black cruzaba sus brazos en forma de "X" para poner una mano delante de la cara de cada uno y soltar ki de ellas creando una nube de humo negra preocupando a sus amigos shinobis.

Luego de unos segundos el humo se disipó y reveló a Black que seguían en la misma posición para luego relajarse-Ustedes dos, no lo hacen tan mal para ser humanos-Le decía el ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin a Naruto y Sasuke que estaban detrás de ellos que se salvaron gracias al jutsu de sustitución reemplanzadose con unas piedras del lugar.

Madara veía la pelea y fijaba su atención principalmente en su aliado-(¿Porqué no acaba con ellos de una vez?, no debería de ser problema para él)-De repente el jinchuriki del 10 colas recordó las palabras que le dijo el saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras-(¿Será esto parte de su plan de hacerlos caer en la desesperación? si de seguro debe ser eso, cuando crean que están logrando algo contra el los rematar de un solo ataque)-.

En cambio el Zetsu negro se encontraba muy preocupado-(Esto es malo, no sé si mi madre podrá contra ese sujeto, ni siquiera sé si voy a poder traerla de vuelta. Debo idear algo)-.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca-Decía Naruto que estaba a la par de Sasuke-¿No podemos iniciar ya con el plan?-.

-No, tenemos que tomarlo desprevenido, es demasiado rápido y si no lo logramos a la primera entonces no funcionará-Decía Sasuke.

El saiyajin volteó a verlos-No sé de que tanto están hablando pero no me importa, ¡si yo fuera ustedes me concentraría mas en la pelea!-.

Black voló para arremeter contra ellos por lo que Sasuke empezó a hacer sellos de manos-¡ Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!-Y de su boca lanzó una gran bola de fuego pero esta fue atravesada por Black mientras tenia una sonrisa y mirada medio psicópata.

Y al atravesar el fuego tomando por sorpresa ambos acertó una patada en el estomago del Uchiha y lo arrastró contra la tierra empujándolo.

-¡Sasuke!-Gritó Naruto que fue en su ayuda pero Black rápidamente se dio la vuelta dejando a Sasuke y yendo tras el rubio lanzándole una parda con la misma pierna, el jinchuriki de Kurama al ver esto rápidamente creó con sus gudōdamas dos bastones bō en sus manos poniéndolos como si fueran una cruz haciendo que estos amortiguaran un poco el impacto, logró resistir el ataque pero aun así salió disparado perdiendo sus bō y entró en una zona rocosa donde chocó de espaldas contra un pilar de piedra y fue rematado por una patada de Black en su estomago enterrándolo aun mas y que escupiera un poco de sangre.

Natuto adolorido aun incrustado en la roca miró fijamente al saiyajin-¿Porqué Goku?, ¡¿porqué cambiaste y haces esto?!-.

El saiyajin rió-Las personas no cambian Naruto, solo se cansan de fingir por lo que empiezan a actuar como en realidad son-Mentía el ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin.

Naruto se creyó esto y al mismo tiempo se negaba a hacerlo-Mentira... ¡Mientes!-Enojado el rubio le lanzó un puñetazo pero Black lo detuvo por lo que Naruto usó su otra mano para lo mismo y acabó igual.

-(¡Naruto, calmate!)-Gritaba Kurama desde el interior del Uzumaki pero este no respondía.

Naruto empezó a aumentar su chakara y a ejercer cada vez mas fuerza mientras Black aun con su sonrisa se mantenía quieto, el pilar de roca en el que estaba antes Naruto cayó en pedazos por el aumento de poder de este y también empezaba a agrietarse el suelo.

Black no quitaba su sonrisa socarrona y de pronto empezó a apretar las extremidades del jinchuriki muy fuerte ocasionando que soltara un grito del dolor que le causaba mientras caía de rodillas.

-¡Chidori!-Sasuke cambió la forma del chidori logrando hacer que quedara como larga cuchilla atacando desde la distancia e impactando en la espalda del saiyajin, no le hizo daño pero la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo si que le causó molestia por lo que sin querer soltó a Naruto.

El rubio aprovechando que ahora estaba libre-(¡Kurama!)-.

-(¡Si!)-Respondió mentalmente este mientras una gudōdama iba ala palma izquierda de Naruto convirtiéndola en una bijū dama y combinándola con el rasen-shuriken.

-¡Bijūdama: Rasen Shuriken!-Extendiendo su mano hacia el frente logró impactar de lleno en el estomago dejando a este sorprendido y causando que riera un poco para luego ser empujado por el ataque unos cuantos metros hasta que Black frenó en seco luego con ambas manos tomó la técnica de Naruto y empezó a comprimirla hasta que explotara junto a el cubriéndolo por una nube de humo.

Todos sabían que el resultado era obvio pero aún así los de Konoha esperaban que aunque sea la balanza se inclinara un poco a su lado, pero no fue así. Cuando el humo se disipó reveló a Black con las brazos extendidos y aun con esa sonrisa que expresaba burla hacia la inferioridad de sus oponentes-Eso, sigan atacandome solo para ver lo inferiores que son, me aseguraré de convertir este lugar en su tumba ¡y en aun menos tiempo haré que se convierta en un desierto!-

-Tsk, ni un rasguño-Sasuke se alejó unos metros de Naruto dejando un poco confundido a este y los demás-¡Naruto, ya es hora de ir con todo!-.

El rubio entendió a lo que se refería por lo que asintió con la cabeza-¡Si!-Rápidamente canalizó su chakra con el de Kurama, Black sentia como el poder de ambos aumentaban considerablemente pero aun así sin impresionarlo-¡AAAAAHHH!-Naruto creó a un Kyubi de un gigantesco tamaño hecho totalmente de chakra.

-¡SUSANOO!-Por su parte Sasuke con su chakra morado formó a su versión mas poderosa del Susanoo.

Black en el suelo veía a ambos cuerpos gigantes hechos de chakra, si se comparaba a el con ellos en tamaño era como una hormiga comparado a un adulto normal, pero eso le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo al saiyajin-Bien, continuemos con esto-.

* * *

Y bueno eso seria todo por hoy queridos lectores y lectoras. Disculpen si el capitulo es algo corto pero los que leyeron la temporada pasada saben que cuando escribo las peleas generalmente las suelo dividir en capítulos, ya que la verdad no sé cuanto es mucho y cuanto es poco para poner en una pelea en un fic DX Esto es como una introducción, en el siguiente capitulo se lo tomaran mas enserio así que sera mas largo.

Algo mas, si a algunos no les queda claro cuando sucede esto en Dragon Ball Super es antes del comienzo de los capítulos de relleno en los que Hit va a matar a Goku.

 **danielapmatute:** Perdona pero por el tiempo que tengo no puedo hacerlos mas largos ya que no quiero dejarlos esperando. Capaz y hago uno de 10,000 si tuviera el tiempo suficiente pero me tardaría el triple de lo que hago con estos XC y muchas gracias espero que dote capitulo igual sea de tu agrado.

 **HikariHyuga01:** Tranquila! En unos caps ya llegaran ellos owo.

 **Darksoul:** Hola querido lector! En cuanto a tus dudas dejame decirte que creo que este fic no tendrá tantos capitulos como la anterior parte ya que no tengo capítulos de Naruto los cuales cambiar no se si me explico. Y si Black está así por la pelea que tuvo, eso será explicado mas adelante y Trunks del futuro me gustaría meterlo pero no hay forma de que lo contacten. Saludos!.

 **arg21:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como para que llegarás tarde al trabajo pero procura no hacerlo tanta jajaja. Y en cuanto a lo otro siempre es un gusto, gracias por seguir el fic,saludos!.

 **Ferunando:** Gracias,y por el momento aun les falta ejecutar su plan así que no diré nada ;).

 **AdrianaSnapePotter:** Creeme los escribo los mas rápido que pueda,actualizar semanalmente no es tan fácil XD. Gracias y saludos!.

 **neopercival** : Hola bro! Me alegra de que te haya gustado y que hayas captado eso ya que era lo que quería dejar a entender. Lo que te puedo dejar seguro es que no se rendirán! Saludos!.

 **011010100110111101110011011001:** A su tiempo van a llegar a suceder ambas cosas,gracias y saludos!.

 **arqchevo:** Hola gracias y me alegra de que te gustara, y si no falta mucho para que eso suceda y que les den la explicación que se merecen a los shinobis,saludos!.

 **SON ARIEL FAZBEAR:** Jajajaja,me alegra que te haya gustado! Y si ya van a venir al rescate,saludos!.

 **Guest:** Hola! Eres el Guest de la anterior temporada? Si es así me alegra que vuelvas, saludos!.

 **JessiHyugga-Chan;** Hola Jessi! Me alegra que te guste y si tienes un poco de razón,apesar de que en los shounen los mas débiles se hacen a un lado no se puede evitar pensar eso xD. Y hoy volvieron a aparecer y en el siguiente cap continuara esa escena, gracias por tu apoyo saludos!.

 **yumerihaba2:** Muchas gracias Yumeri me alegra que te guste el tono un pop oscuro que le puse! Sigue con tu fic también que está muy bueno,saludos!.

Y eso sería todo por hoy. Ya saben acepto criticas constructivas e incluso ideas para escenas mientras no sean tan exageradas como "llega Zeno y los salva" XDDD.

Pueden dejarme su review,follow y/o fav,eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo :'). Sin mas se despide Tsuigeku hasta la siguiente semana les deseo lo mejor :D Chao!.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos mis queridisimos lectores y lectoras! Espero que estén de lo mejor. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles que no se tomaran a mal lo corto del anterior cap y como dijeron algunos de ustedes empezaré a hacerlos mas largos, me esforzaré principalmente en las peleas ya que veo que en la temporada anterior estas fueron algo cortas.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que sin mas,COMENCEMOS!.

Disclaimer:Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto, respectivamente.

Disclaimer 2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de Deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

-Sasuke llevemoslo a un lugar despejado para evitar hacer daño a los demás-Decía Naruto dentro del Kurama hecho con chakra dorado/amarillo.

-Es una molestia pero supongo que así tendremos mas movilidad-Respondió Sasuke dentro de su Susanoo.

-(Creo que voy a poder entretenerme mas de lo que pensé)-Pensaba el saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras viendo a ambos ninja-El que cambiaran la forma de eso a lo que llaman chakra no significa nada, ¡siguen siendo igual de inferiores!-.

Black despegó y arremetió contra Naruto específicamente, lanzándole un puñetazo pero fue detenido por Naruto se movió a tiempo y con su gigantesca mano/pata de chakra detuvo el ataque haciendo que casi cayera de espaldas pero logró mantenerse en pie mientras se creaba un pequeño temblor resultado de esto.

Cerrando su mano gigantesca de chakra Naruto atrapó a Black y sin perder tiempo lo lanzó a kilómetros de allí entrando totalmente en la zona rocosa desapareciendo de la vista de los expectantes. Antes de caer en el suelo Black lanzó una esfera de ki amarilla directo al rubio pero Sasuke intervinó y con una de las espadas del Susanoo interceptó el ataque no lo logrando cortarlo pero si devorverlo como si de batear se tratara impactando contra Black que recién aterrizaba en el suelo creando una pequeña explosión que rodeó de humo al saiyajin.

Ambos a paso apresurado siguieron al saiyajin, Naruto corriendo en 4 patas y Sasuke desplegando las alas de su Susanoo logrando alejar del peligro a los que no estaban participando en la pelea.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿deberíamos seguirlos?-Preguntó Sakura junto a los demás entre los arboles del bosque mientras fijaban su vista en el de pelo plateado esperando su respuesta.

-No, ellos hicieron eso para que no estorbaramos, aun no es momento de actuar así que esperen-Respondió el jōnin mientras recordaba lo que dijeron al amanecer de ese día.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

En la guarida de Orochimaru en una habitación se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kakashi terminando de planear como derrotarían al saiyajin.

-Entonces está acordado, ese es el plan-Dijo Sasuke terminando.

-No suena muy complicado-Dijo seriamente Naruto.

\- Y eso es lo mejor-Dijo Kakashi-Debido al poder que tiene es imposible que lo hagamos cara pero Goku no se esperaría algo tan simple y momentáneo-.

-No es por ser negativo así no es 100 por ciento seguro de que funcione-Decía Shikamaru-Y a menos que suceda algún milagro de Kami-sama no podemos fallar ni en lo mas mínimo por lo que hay que hacerlo cuando esté con la guardia baja-.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Todos los shinobis expectantes de Konoha se sentían nerviosos cada momento que debían esperar para poder saber que lograrían sobrevivir y habrían fallado totalmente.

Madara por su parte junto con el Zetsu negro controlando el cuerpo de Obito miraban la batalla desde el suelo sin siquiera que se les cruzara a ka mente la idea de ir a ver como se desarrollaría la batalla, para ellos estaba mas que claro.

Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron a cierta distancia de donde había caído Black pero este de repente apareció frente a ellos haciendo que del susto retrocedieran un paso.

-¿Ahora que ya no se estarán preocupando porque sus amigos salgan lastimados podemos comenzar de una buena vez?-Preguntó Black con cierto tono socarrón sorprendiendo al jinchurki y al Uchiha.

-¿El supo desde el principio lo que queríamos hacer?-Naruto quedó sorprendido.

-Es peor de lo que pensé, ahora incluso usa el cerebro y analiza lo que hacemos. Tsk, como si no fuera suficiente-Decía de mala gana Sasuke al saber que el saiyajin no era ningún ingenuo-(Tenemos que tomarlo muy desprevenido si queremos que el plan funcione)-.

Black volando arremetió nuevamente esta vez contra Sasuke lanzando otra vez un puñetazo-¡AAAAHH!-Sasuke con sus dos katanas hechas de chakra las puso como una "x" cubriéndose pero debido a la fuerza del ataque no pudo resistir cayendo de espaldas contra en suelo.

Black descendió rápidamente aterrizando dando una patada doble en donde seria el abdomen del gigantesco cuerpo de chakra enterrándolo en el suelo creando un gran cráter. Naruto auxiliando a Sasuke con ambas manos/patas atrapó nuevamente a Black, este sonrió y empezó a aumentar su poder rodeándose del aura morada y negra que lo caracterizaban-¡AAAAHH!-Estirando sus extremidades superó la fuerza del jinchuriki de Kurama liberándose y contraatacando golpeando en el mentón a Kurama y continuó así golpeando múltiples veces con potentes golpes en el rostro del cuerpo de chakra haciendo que este incluso se desprendiera dando el efecto de como si fuera sangre.

Una poderosa doble patada de Black mandó a volar en retroceso al rubio el cual logró recomponerse y puso sus pies en el suelo para frenar creando 4 gigantescas zanjas de gran distancia y profundidad.

Black sin dejar siquiera respirar a Naruto fue a arremeter nuevamente contra él-¡Demonios!-Dijo el Uzumaki para luego dar media vuelta para usar sus colas de chakra de manera defensiva y ofensiva a la vez impactando contra el saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras el cual las detuvo con ambas manos y agarrando fuertemente una empezó a rodar sobre su propio eje sorprendiendo a Naruto el cual se encontraba dando múltiples vueltas a una increíble velocidad ocasionando que se viera borroso.

Finalmente luego de tantas vueltas Black soltó al jinchuriki ocasionando que por la inercia saliera disparado hacia el cielo velozmente. El rubio logró frenar en el aire quedando flotando a una gran altura y de cabeza al suelo debido a la perdida de orientación y muestra de ello eran sus ojos los cuales eran espirales que daban vueltas-Creo que voy a vomitar-Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca al sentir como volvía lo que había comido hace horas.

Justo cuando el rubio se recuperó Black se teletransportó frente a el-¡Te tengo!-.

Iba a arremeter de nuevo contra Naruto pero de repente Sasuke atacó con su espada, Black se detuvo y vio como la gigantesca arma hecha de chakra cortaba el viento frente a el-¡No te olvides de mi!-.

Black sonrió y puso su atención en Sasuke-¡Si tu lo deseas!-Sasuke logró protegerse de los ataques usando sus armas manteniendo a raya al saiyajin por un tiempo hasta que este de repente mandó mas poder a una patada contra una de las katanas moradas haciendo que Sasuke la soltara y Black a base de golpes hizo que el filo apuntara hacia el Uchiha para finalmente darle un puñetazo que la mandó disparada hacia la cabeza del Susanoo que era donde se encontraba Sasuke perforando con su propia arma el cuerpo hecho de chakra morado pasando a la par de Sasuke, el Uchiha incluso tuvo que apartar el brazo izquierdo o de lo contrario lo hubiera perdido por su propia arma.

Naruto intentando un ataque por la espalda atacó con su puño derecho al saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras pero este solamente volteó un poco y detuvo el ataque con una sola mano, Sasuke usando su otra katana en uso mano derecha atacó con un corte vertical pero Black con la otra mano libre la detuvo de igual forma.

Ambos ninjas empezaron a lanzar múltiples ataques "cuerpo a cuerpo" por así decirles y cada uno era detenido por Black creando múltiples estruendos que resonaban en los oídos de cada ser vivo cerca de allí que además se esfrozaba en mantenerse en pie por lo temblores causados por los impactos, Black se hallaba con expresión neutral en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados.

-Cuando están desesperados los humanos usan todo lo que tienen para intentar huir del destino, ¡son tan predecibles!. ¡HAAAA!-Una vezas el ex-asistente de Kaio-shin aumentó su poder quitándose de encima a Naruto y Sasuke y dejando a todos cegados momentáneamente por el resplandor que emitía el aura que representaba su ki.

Las cosas se calmaron y ya todos pudieron ver de nuevo, no era muy notorio de lejos pero los que estaban en primera fila, que en este caso eran Sasuke y Naruto, quedaron sin palabras al ver que Black estaba dentro ki morado muy oscuro con un poco de negro, que tenia la apariencia como de un pájaro igual que el de su versión fusionada solo que mas pequeño.

-(¡Ten cuidado Naruto!, Goku acaba de hacer algo parecido a lo que hacen Sasuke y tu)-Advirtió Kurama al jinchuriki.

-¡¿Como dices?¡-Una fuerte ráfaga casi huracanada cuando Black extendió las alas de su criatura de ki ocasionando que los que veían la pelea debían mandar una gran cantidad de chakra a sus pies como por enésima vez desde que comenzó la pelea, el viento expulsado incluso tumbó algunos arboles del alrededor.

Black abrió los ojos para verlos a ambos-Yo también puedo hacer eso-A una velocidad superior a la que había mostrado antes fue directo hacia Naruto.

-(¡Que rápido!)-Naruto trató de protegerse con sus brazos pero de nada sirvió ya que Black logró atravesarlos llegando hasta entrar al cuerpo de chakra de Kurama a la par de Naruto saliendo por la espalda dejando un gran agujero al lado derecho de donde estaba el rubio.

Con la respiración agitada y sudando el rubio mandó mas chakra a la parte destruida y la reconstruyó, el saiyajin había pasado tan cerca de el que no podía creer que estaba ileso o eso creía hasta que sintió como algo escurría de su brazo derecho. Naruto fijo la mirada en su extremidad y pudo contemplar como esta tenia una cortada vertical mas o menos profundo que incluso cortó su ropa ocasionada por la punta de las alas del pájaro de Black,el corte había sido tan rápido que no lo sintió. Naruto se llevó la mano izquierda a la herida de donde la sangre salia tanto que bajaba por todo su brazo hasta que caían las gotas de las puntas de sus dedos.

-Ma-maldición... -Naruto miró de reojo al saiyajin detrás suyo el cual imitó su misma acción con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Black desapareció de la vista de todos apareciendo de frente al Susanoo de Sasuke, este inmediatamente se cubrió con su espada de chakra al ver como Black iba contra el pero en el ultimo segundo como si fuera en cámara lenta pasó por un nado de la espada y empezó a dar muchas vueltas a una gran velocidad, gracias a sus alas de ki cortaba la armadura de Sasuke como si de una tijera cortando papel se tratara.

Al llegar al hombro Black dio un ultimo corte quitándole el brazo derecho al Susanoo del Uchiha y cambiando de dirección rápidamente arremetió contra el y al igual que con Naruto atravesó su cuerpo hecho de chakra recibiendo Sasuke una herida superficial en la espalda cortando su ropa tambien en el acto y de ahí empezó a salir sangre.

El Uchiha sentía el dolor de la herida-D-Demonios-.

Otro corte recibió Susanoo de parte de Black otra vez y este hizo lo mismo con Naruto en su cuerpo de Kurama, y así usando su gran velocidad estuvo aplicando cortes en los cuerpos de chakra de cada uno tan rápido que parecía que se los hacia a ambos al mismo tiempo estando en dos lugares a la vez.

Naruto y Sasuke hacían todo lo posible para evitarlo pero no lo lograban, lo único que pudieron hacer bien fue evitar que les dieran a sus cuerpos de humanos directamente algunas veces ya que recibían uno que otro corte.

En un veloz movimiento imperceptible para el ojo shinobi Black cortó la alas del Susanoo ocasionando que empezara a descender y sin estar satisfecho Black apareció frente a Sasuke le dio una potente patada en el estomago que tal vez no lo noqueó pero si hizo que sin querer Sasuke hiciera desaparecer el Susanoo cayendo en picada.

-¡Sasuke!-Naruto voló hacia su amigo e intento atraparlo pero el ex-asistente de Kaio-shin apareció detrás de el y le dio un potente golpe en la espalda que ocasionó que el rubio escupiera sangre y también desactivara al Kurama gigante de chakra sin querer saliendo disparado y chocando contra Sasuke cayendo ambos aun mas rápido.

Naruto al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba y que ya casi iban a estrellarse decidió agarrar fuertemente a Sasuke y poniéndose de espaldas el al suelo intentó frenar en el aire no teniendo éxito al principio pero poco a poco lograba ralentizar la caída. Sin embargo no pudo evitar impactar contra el suelo pero al menos hizo redujo el daño de caída para ambos que ahora se encontraban dentro de un agujero en el suelo, no muy grande pero si profundo.

El Uchiha y Uzumaki lograron salir del hueco agotados respirando agitadamente y de rodillas en el suelo.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda allí-Decía Sasuke.

-Perdona... -Decía el rubio entrecortadamente mientras veía a su rival-Creí que la necesitabas por eso no dudé en hacerlo-.

Sasuke miró a otro lado mientras soltaba un "hmph"-Idiota, ahora solo estamos mas lastimados-.

Sasuke y Naruto al ver como el saiyajin descendía lentamente hacia ellos se pusieron de pie en posición defensiva. Black al tocar suelo deshizo a la criatura de ki que lo rodeaba y miró fijamente a los shinobis-¿Ya están listos para aceptar su fin?-.

-Ni lo creas, seguiremos peleando todo el tiempo que sea necesario-Respondió Naruto por los dos.

-Supuse que diría algo así. Entonces voy a acortar el tiempo que les queda-Black salió disparado hacia ellos.

Naruto hizo un sello de manos-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-3 clones de Naruto aparecieron detrás de él-¡Vamos, Sasuke!-.

-¡Si!-Dijo solamente el Uchiha para que luego el y los Narutos arremetieran contra Black lanzando multiples ataques por todas partes.

Black detuvo con su mano un puño de uno de los Naruto sujetandolo fuertemente, pero otro Naruto rodeó y atacando desde atrás le lanzó una parda lateral la cual fue detenida por el antebrazo derecho del saiyajin.

El tercer clon de Naruto intervino también e hizo una especie de barrida hacia los pies de Black ocasionando que este sorprendido cayera pero antes de que lograra tocar el suelo el original Naruto junto con Sasuke aparecieron frente suyo y le dieron ambos una patada en el mentón que lo mandó disparado hacia arriba.

Los clones dieron un salto siguiéndolo y con sus puños lo golpearon potentemente haciendo que subiera mas. Naruto y Sasuke también dieron un salto impulsándose en la espalda de los clones, el rubio dio muchas volteretas ascendiendo mientras Sasuke se ponía detrás de Black y usando su mano hizo que cambiara de posición quedando ambos de espaldas al el suelo y con la misma mano lo empujó hacia abajo quedando encima de él.

-¡UZUMAKI/SHISHI!-Sasuke giró sobre su propio eje mientras Naruto volvía y ambos a la vez le dieron una potente patada al saiyajin, Sasuke en el abdomen y Naruto en la cabeza-¡RENDAN!-. (1)

Black cayó en picada a una gran velocidad debido al poder del ataque levantando humo del lugar y enterrándolo en el suelo de roca.

Los oponentes del saiyajin aterrizaron el suelo junto a los clones del rubio y recuperaron el aire.

-Me alegra que deduciste lo que quería hacer-El rubio miró de reojo al Uchiha.

-Esos movimientos se me hacían muy familiares, ¿desde cuando la copiaste?-Decía Sasuke viendo a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-¡¿Que?!. Claro que no la copié, tu no estabas en mi enfrentamiento cuando la hice. Aunque admito que si me basé un poco en ella-.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que ambos se quedaran callados al ver como el humo se iba y revelaba a Black de pie-Creo que he sido demasiado amable con ustedes-Black alzó su mano y liberó una ráfaga explosiva debajo de ellos que se expandió y les dio de lleno sin que pudieran hacer nada desapareciendo los clones y causando gran daño en el Uchiha y Uzumaki.

Pasaron unos segundos para que todo se calmara. Luego de eso se podía ver como Naruto yacía en el suelo mientras Sasuke se había perdido de vista posiblemente saliendo disparado a cualquier lugar de allí.

Black a paso lento se acercó al rubio que se encontraba lastimado y boca arriba para luego poner su pie izquierdo encima del pecho de este ocasionando que soltara un grito de queja-¿Ya tuvieron suficiente?-.

Naruto abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente-¡N-no!. Aun tengo la esperanza de que lograremos salvar a todos-.

-¿Esperanza?-Black rió un poco y aplastó mas el pecho del rubio-Deja de huir de la realidad usando esa cosa, es patético en ustedes los humanos-.

Naruto sonrió-Te sorprendería saber lo que pueden hacer los humanos por sus seres queridos con un poco de esperanza-De repente Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo revelando que en realidad se trataba de un clon sorprendiendo a Black que abrió los ojos mas de la cuenta por esto.

-¡Ahora Naruto!-Gritaba Sasuke a la par del rubio ambos a metros de distancia del saiyajin.

-¡¿Qué?!-Black intentó voltear a ver en la dirección en la que se encontraban pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se detuvo. Mirando de reojo pudo ver que detrás de el estaba Ino, Kakashi, Sakura, Chōji y Shikamaru el cual este ultimo lo detenía usando su jutsu de posesión de sombra.

-Te tengo-Decía Shikamaru sudando con una rodilla en el suelo y un sello de mano haciendo el jutsu representativo de su clan.

-¡Kurama dame tu poder!-Gritó Naruto.

-(¡Ahí va!)-Una gudōdama se puso en la mano derecha de Naruto mientras se convertía en un rasen shuriken combinado con una bijudama.

-¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!-Gritó Ino haciendo también el jutsu representativo de su clan directo hacia el saiyajin

-Maldición-Black usando su fuerza se libró del control de Shikamaru cayendo este en el suelo y deshaciendo el jutsu quedando libre o al menos así era ya que eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Ino para que su técnica le afectara cayendo inconsciente el cuerpo siendo sostenida por Chōji.

Sasuke puso su mano izquierda en la técnica de Naruto y la miró fijamente-¡Amaterasu!-Las aspas del rasen shuriken fueron cubiertas por ardientes llamas negras.

La mente de Ino se encontraba en el cuerpo de Black el cual estaba quieto para darle mas tiempo a los otros de preparar el ataque-(Con esto debe ser suficiente)-Ino deshizo la técnica rápidamente evitando correr riesgos volviendo a su cuerpo y dejando a Black con la respiración agitada y confundido.

-¡ENTON: BIJŪDAMA RASEN SHURIKEN!. ¡AAAHHH!-Naruto y Sasuke lanzaron el ataque hacia Black. Los demás shinobis dieron un salto hacia atrás alejándose del peligro mientras que Black vio el ataque sin lograr apartarse lo recibió y este se expandía creando una gigantesca cúpula azul rodeada por llamas negras.

Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron el el suelo agotados y veían la técnica que acababan de realizar mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke el plan funcionó!-Remarcó alegre Sakura que vio las heridas graves de cada uno-Ahora les ayudo-Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ellos y usando su capacidad medica empezó a curar las heridas de ambos empezando con el brazo derecho de Naruto y la cortada en la espalda de Sasuke.

-(Decías que atacabamos sin pensar, pero te equivocaste)-Pensaba Sasuke-.

-(El plan de que lo atrapara con mi jutsu y que luego Ino también lo hiciera para que así ganaran tiempo para atacarlo con esa combinación funcionó, esto sin dudas es un milagro)-Pensaba Shikamaru.

-(La expansión del rasen shuriken de Naruto combinado con las llamas inapagables del amaterasu de Sasuke era el mejor plan para ganar por eso tuvimos que tomar a Goku por sorpresa cuando estuviera desprevenido para que no nos notara)-Pensaba Kakashi mientras recordaba el plan que habían elaborado.

Naruto veía con una expresión triste el ataque que aun no cesaba-(Goku... )-.

-Nada mal-Todos se aterraron al escuchar la voz de Uchiha Madara que se encontraba flotando frente a ellos.

-¡Madara!-Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Maldición nos olvidamos de él-Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie al igual que Sasuke y Sakura.

-Nos centramos demasiado en Goku y olvidamos al otro peligro-Sasuke empuñó su espada-¿Naruto aun tienes energías?-.

-Si, pero no sé cuanto mas pueda durar-Respondió el rubio.

-Creo que debemos arriesgarnos a pelear contra el con lo que nos queda de chakra-Sasuke se puso al frente.

Naruto igualmente se puso al frente-Si, vamos a darlo todo lo que nos queda contra ti Madara-.

El jinchuriki del 10 colas puso sus pies en el suelo y detrás de el venia el Zetsu negro controlando el cuerpo de Obito-No deberían preocuparse por mi, aun no se han librado de su problema mayor-.

Todos quedaron confundidos al escuchar esto pero luego se asustaron un poco al imaginar de a que se refería y su miedo se hizo realidad-¡AAAAAHHHH!-Un potente grito venia del lugar donde el rasen shuriken con amaterasu estaba y del ataque salió una luz color negra y morada que ascendió por los cielos para luego aterrizar detrás del Uchiha mayor revelando que las cosas con el saiyajin aun no habían terminado.

-Me aborrece decirlo pero nunca estuve tan cerca de ser derrotado por alguien de aquí. Gracias por advertirme sobre el amaterasu, Madara-Black deshizo la barrera de ki con la que se había protegido del ataque.

Todos los shinobis de Konoha se quedaron impactados al ver que la pesadilla no había terminado y que tofos sus esfuerzos junto con el único plan que pudo haber salvado a todos se había ido por el caño como si nada.

-No hay de que-Dijo Madara viendo a su aliado para luego ver a los ninjas-¡¿Lo ven?!, resistirse es inutil, no podrán hacer nada contra mi y en ni en un millón de años podrán contra el. ¡El destino de todos ustedes y de este mundo, no, universo ha sido sellado y estarán bajo mi... ARGH!-.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido durante el segundo en el que por la espalda Madara fue apuñalado, casi todos y cada uno de los presentes se quedó con la boca abierta de lo impactados que estaban.

Madara escupió sangre de su boca y lentamente vio al que lo había atacado-¿T-tu?... -.

-Lo siento, Madara-Decía con una sonrisa malvada Black que con su mano derecha rodeada de ki morado había atravesado la espalda de Madara haciendo que saliera por el pectoral derecho del jinchuriki del 10 colas.

-¿P-p-porqué?, ¿no eramos aliados?-Preguntó Madara dificultosamente al sentir como casi se ahoga con su propia sangre.

-¿Aliados?-Black amplió mas su sonrisa-Yo nunca podría aliarme con un sucio mortal-.

Madara abrió mas los ojos al escuchar esto-Pero tu y yo, bastardo, ¡tenemos los mismos ideales!-Dijo enojado y buscando una excusa para salvarse.

-Te equivocas también en eso-Cada vez todos se quedaban más impactados mientras veían lo que sucedía-Mi ideal es impartir justicia en todos los lugares existentes posibles, aniquilando cualquier cosa o ser que se ponga en mi camino. ¡Tu ideal era crear un mundo perfecto falso y eso es un gran pecado para mi que planeo crear uno real!-.

Black hizo una pausa-Nunca te diste cuenta, pero estas igual de podrido que todos los demás-Black creó una esfera de ki amarilla y la impactó contra el abdomen de Madara ocasionado que este diera un grito de dolor.

Black sacó su mano del pecho del Uchiha y disparó la esfera de energía que se volvía cada vez mas grande y empujaba a Madara hasta sacarlo de la Tierra mandado lo al espacio

-¡¿Así que tu capacidad de regeneración te hace creer que eres inmortal?!. ¡Pues veamos como te va muriendo una y otra vez incinerado en el sol!-.

Madara era empujado cada vez mas y de repente empezó a tener mucho calor, viendo de reojo veía como se dirigía hasta la gigantesca estrella del sistema solar. Intentó todo lo posible para escapar pero al ver que no serviría de nada soltó un ultimo grito en el universo vacío sin que nadie escuchara su ultimo lamento y experimentando dolores inimaginables.

Black reía maniaticamente con los ojos cerrados luego de haber realizado eso y todos se le quedaban mirando impactados y aterrorizados.

-E-Es un monstruo... -Pensó Ino asustada en voz alta.

Black paró de reír y los vio a todos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-¿Un monstruo?, no, soy un dios-.

* * *

 **7mo universo, Planeta Tierra.**

-¿Lady Uma?-Dijeron Goten y Trunks al unísono.

-¿Quien es ella?-Preguntó Goten.

Wiss respondió la pregunta-Es la diosa de la destrucción del octavo universo-.

-¡¿Diosa de la destrucción?!-Dijeron ambos sorprendidos infantes sorprendidos.

-¡¿Igual que Lord Bills?!-Dijo Trunks.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Dijo Bills enojado mientras se acercaba a su ex-pareja-¡Tu!. ¿Que demonios haces aquí?-.

Rápidamente Uma puso su dedo índice en el mentón de Bills tomandolo por sorpresa-Vaya forma de recibirme es esa luego de tantos siglos, querido-.

-¡¿Querido?!-Dijeron otra vez al unisono lo infantes, no sabían casi nada de las relaciones amorosas pero si que les sorprendió que Bills tuviera una.

Bills se sonrojó un poco y dio un paso hacia atrás-¡No me digas así!. Mejor di de una vez que estas haciendo aquí-.

-Está bien-Uma apuntó hacia Goku-Es por él-.

-¿Yo?-Dijo Goku confundido mientras se apuntaba a el mismo.

-¿Porqué viene por Kakaroto?-Preguntó intrigado Vegeta.

-Haces unos días le eché un ojo al planeta al que ustedes habían llegado hace dos años. Y tu estabas allí-Esto dejó confundidos a todos.

-¿Se refiere a la Tierra de ese universo, Lady Uma?-Preguntó Wiss por lo que la mencionada asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahí es donde están Naruto y los demás de Konoha-Dijo el saiyajin de naranja recordando las aventuras que tuvieron junto a ellos.

-¿Acaso fuiste a visitarlos o algo así Kakaroto?-Preguntó Vegeta a su rival.

-No, Milk me ha puesto a trabajar mucho por eso no pude entrenar hasta hoy-Respondió Goku.

A Wiss se le vino algo a la mente-Lady Uma, ¿de casualidad recuerda que ropa llevaba puesta Goku cuando lo vio?-.

-¿Hum?-Uma se puso a pensar-Bueno recuerdo que tenía puesto un traje gris y negro con unas notas blancas-Casi todos quedaron impactados y la diosa destructora se quedó confundida por esto-¿Que?-.

-No puede ser esa descripción sólo puede ser de... -Dijo Vegeta nervioso.

-¿Black?-Terminó Goku igual de confundido que los demás.

-Eso no puede ser posible, ¿no habían dicho que Zeno-Sama lo destruyó junto con el otro Zamasu?-Preguntó Trunks impresionado de saber que aquel sujeto seguía con vida.

-Maldito Black-Bills miró a la diosa-Uma, ¿estas segura de que se veía igual a Goku y llevaba esas ropas?-.

-Ya te dije lo que vi y sabes muy bien que mi capacidad de análisis es abismal. ¿A todo esto quien es ese tal Black?-Preguntó la diosa destructora.

-Eso no importa ahora-Dijo Goku llamando la atención de todos-Debemos ir a detenerlo y evitar que continúe lo que sea que esté haciendo-El saiyajin miró a su rival-¿Estas conmigo Vegeta?-.

Este asintió con la cabeza-Debemos ir a salvar a Asuma y los demás-.

-Bien-Dijo seriamente-Vamos a volver a Konoha-.

* * *

Y bueno eso seria todo por el día de hoy espero que les haya gustado perdón por dejarlos picados como casi siempre xD.

(1): Para los que no lo recuerdan,aunque lo dudo, ahí hice que Naruto y Sasuke combinaran la ráfagas de leones con la ráfaga Uzumaki que eran mis combos favoritos de la primera serie y me dieron muchas ganas de combinarlo y resultó como eso xD.

 **Albertino155:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí resuelvo tus dudas,saludos!.

 **Ferunando:** Lo de los dos Goku será en el siguiente capítulo, me alegra que te guste,saludos!.

 **danielapmatute:** Gracias :3 y esta vez traigo un capitulo mas largo que el anterior, saludos!.

 **neopercival:** Hola bro me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por la idea! Fue sacada de ti comentario ;) saludos!.

 **arg21:** Gracias me alegra que te guste t con lo del otro fic dije que solo tengo la idea aun no confirmo nada xD.

 **JessiHyugga-chan:** Hola Jessi! Me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí esta el cap mas largo de esta parte hasta el momento, creo xD,así que espero que te guste y con Goten y Trunks todo a su tiempo ;) saludos!.

 **SON ARIEL FAZBEAR:** Gracias y sucederá en el siguiente capitulo xD.

 **alo:** Oh ya veo xD me alegra saber que estas de vuelta,saludos!.

 **yumerihaba2:** Muchas gracias Yumeri la verdad siempre dudo de si quedan bien mis escenas de pelea así que eso significa mucho y en el siguiente capítulo ya llegaran! Saludos!.

 **arqchevo:** Hola y en este cap resuelvo lo de Uma y en cuanto a lo de Sasuke y Naruto haré que duren un poco mas pero solo porque están jugando con ellos xD. Saludos!.

 **jojoto** V: Jajajaajaja enserio no me creo que hayas logrado deducirlo me quedé en plan WTF!? Jajaja. Aquí está lo que querías xD. Saludos!

Y eso sería todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado si fue así recuerde que me pueden dejar su review,follow fav y/o demás eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo :'D.

Este capitulo lo iba a subir mañana pero como mañana empiezo de nuevo el colegio quise publicarlo hoy para así actualizar los fines de semana siempre y cuando no haya nada que me retrase. Deseenme suerte xD sin mas que decir se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!


	6. El Regreso de Goku y Vegeta

Hola a todos les deseo una feliz mañana,tarde,noche. Cuando lo estén leyendo para resumir jajaja. Hoy vengo muy contento ya que en solo 5 capítulos ya alcanzamos mas de 80 reviews,YAY!. Esto sin dudas fue mas rápido que en la primera parte así que les agradezco a todos de corazón que apoyaron esta y la anterior parte. Pensaba dar agradecimientos y menciones ahora pero como no falta "mucho" para los 100 reviews esperaré un poquis para que lleguemos!.

Perdonen la demora pero es que mi internet ha tenido problemas y también aquí en donde vivo están arreglando postes de luz y por eso se va casi todo el día y no puedo escribir :'(.

Por cierto le mando un saludo a girlhyuuga 23 que me lo pidió así que lo hago sin problemas,gracias por tu apoyo lo aprecio mucho!.

Pero bueno dejaré de hablar de mis cosillas y empezaré con el capítulo en donde sucede lo que la mayoría esperaba. Sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto, respectivamente.

Disclaimer 2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de Deviantart "Salvamakoto".

* * *

-Vamos a volver a Konoha-Dijo seriamente el saiyajin.

-¿Y como piensas llegar ahí a tiempo?-Preguntó Uma-Incluso yo tardé unos días para llegar a este otro universo-.

-Eso es fácil. Haremos que Wiss nos envíe allá como la última vez-Respondió mas enérgico Goku.

Uma se confundió al oír esto-¿Espera, porqué Wiss haría eso?-.

-Es una larga historia-Dijo Vegeta para evitar revelar del porqué fueron desterrados de su universo.

-¿Que dice usted Lord Bills?-Preguntó el ángel a su dios destructor que se encontraba en pose pensativa.

-Está bien, y yo mismo iré con ustedes para acabar rápido con él-Decía el felino humanoide ya que quería evitar que otra catástrofe temporal sucediera de nuevo.

De repente Bills fue tomado y jalado de su oreja izquierda por Uma-Tu no iras a ninguna parte-.

Bills soltó un pequeño grito de queja-¡¿Que?!-Dijo el felino viendo a la diosa.

-Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar así que solo ellos irán a mi universo-Respondió jalando mas fuerte a Bills.

-¡Auch!, ¡está bien, está bien!. Me quedo-Decía el felino morado un poco adolorido. A los habitantes de la Tierra les salió una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de la cabeza al ver esto.

-Jejeje, ni siquiera los dioses pueden contra las mujeres-Decía Goku rascándose la nuca.

-¡Papá!-Dijeron ambos infantes llamando la atención de sus figuras paternas.

-¿Que sucede Trunks?-Preguntó el príncipe a su hijo.

-¡Queremos ir!-Dijo el de cabello lila impresionando un poco a los adultos por esa petición.

Goten por su parte asintió con la cabeza-¡Si está vez queremos ayudar en la pelea!-.

-No, no pueden ir con nosotros-Dijo Vegeta con tono firme como siempre.

-¡Pero papá!... -.

-Pero nada Trunks-Dijo el príncipe alzando un poco la voz.

-Oh vamos, ¿porqué no dejamos que nos acompañen Vegeta?-Decía el saiyajin con su típico tono despreocupado.

-No seas tonto Kakaroto. Ellos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para un oponente de ese nivel-Ambos infantes al oír esto agacharon la cabeza un poco decepcionados de si mismos-Además tu esposa y la mía nos matarían por llevarlos, ¿lo olvidas?-.

Goku se asustó al imaginarse a Milk y Bulma gritándole-T-Tienes razón-El saiyajin vio a los menores-Perdonen niños, será para la próxima.

Ambos adultos se alejaron caminando del lugar dejando ahí a los niños.

-Hey Vegeta, ¿no será que no dejas ir a Trunks porque te preocupa que alto le pase?-Preguntó Goku.

-Callate Kakaroto-Respondió solamente el príncipe. Goku rió un poco ya que tal vez no lo confirmó pero tampoco lo negó-Ve por unas semillas del ermitaño, yo iré a cambiarme de armadura, esta ya está gastada-.

Goku asintió con la cabeza-¡Bien!. Nos vemos en unos minutos-Goku puso sus dedo índice y medio en frente y desapareció de allí con la teletransportación, Vegeta por su parte entró su hogar para alistarse.

-Que lastima... -Dijo Goten un poco triste llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

-¿Como qué "que lastima?-Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa traviesa confundiendo a su amigo. Trunks se acercó a Goten para que los demás presentes no lo escucharan y habló en voz baja-Nosotros vamos a ir-.

-¡Pero Tru-... -El peli-lila le tapó la boca para que bajara su tono de voz lo cual hizo-Pero Trunks tu papá y el mio nos dijeron que no podíamos ir-.

-Oh vamos no actúes como si nunca hallamos desobedecido ordenes antes. Además si no es necesario no pelearemos, me conformo con ver cono le dan su merecido a ese tal Black por todo lo que le hizo a mi yo del futuro-El hijo de Vegeta frunció un poco el ceño en esto ultimo-Entonces, ¿estás conmigo?-.

-No lo sé-Goten lo pensó unos momentos y por su cabeza se formó la idea de que Trunks seria capaz de ir solo-¡De acuerdo!, cuenta conmigo-Decía con una sonrisa. Prefería estar junto a él para ayudarlo que dejarlo por su cuenta si sus padres se descuidaban.

Trunks sonrió al saber que contaba con su fiel amigo-Muy bien, gracias Goten. Aprovechando que tenemos algo de tiempo vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa para la ocasión-Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y ambos corrieron y entraron por una puerta diferente por la que había entrado Vegeta a la corporación cápsula.

* * *

 **Con Naruto** y **los demás.**

Todos seguían sorprendidos luego de ver como Black traicionaba a Madara dándole fin a su vida como si de nada se hubiera tratado. El Zetsu negro era el que estaba mas impresionado por esto.

-(E-Esto es malo, ¡¿ahora como traeré a mi madre devuelta?!-Pensaba preocupado mas de lo que nunca había estado en toda su existencia-(Este cuerpo me hace muy vulnerable, debo esconderme)-Desprendiendose del cuerpo de Obito y ahora como un tipo de masa negra se arrastró por el suelo alejándose del peligro dejando que el cuerpo del Uchiha quedara en el suelo detrás de Black.

Todos notaron esto pero decidieron dejarlo de lado por los momentos por la situación en la que se encontraban, incluso Black lo vio de reojo para luego ignorarlo ya que no pensaba que el Zetsu negro anduviera suelto por ahí le causaría problemas.

-Mató al que hizo creer que era su aliado. ¿Que nos hará a nosotros?-Preguntó Chōji temblando para que luego Black fijara sus miradas en todos haciendo que de inmediato se pudieran en posición defensiva.

-Madara fue más útil de lo que creí, pero ahora el ya no está por lo que la pregunta recae en ¿a quien de ustedes voy a eliminar primero?-Decía Black viendo uno por uno a los Shinobis.

-¡Goku, no los metas en esto!. Esta pelea es entre tu, Sasuke y yo-Dijo rubio.

-¿Naruto que tratas de hacer?, ustedes solos no podrían-Decía en voz baja Sakura.

-Ya lo sé pero así al menos lograríamos algo de tiempo para que ustedes escapen-Respondió Naruto susurrando también.

-¿Pelea?-Repitió el saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras para luego sonreír un poco-Tienes razón. Me divirtiré un poco golpeándolos a cada uno de ustedes.

Todos dieron un paso atrás al ver como el saiyajin se movía dando un pequeño paso al frente pero cuando su pie hizo contacto con el suelo soltó una potente ráfaga de viento expulsando su ki rompiendo el suelo y despegandolos del suelo mandándolos a volar a todos, Black rió para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Usando su súper velocidad el ex-ayudante de Kaio-Shin se movilizó entre los shinobis y les dio un puñetazo a cada uno en diferentes partes del cuerpo y 3 segundos después apareció detrás de los ninja que caían al suelo por el dolor, solo Naruto y Sasuke lograron quedar de rodillas como máximo de su aguante.

-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden aguantar?, y eso que me estaba conteniendo. Bien al parecer luego de ustedes dos ya no habrá nadie con esa fuerza, así que seguiré con ustedes dos-En un parpadeo apareció frente a ellos y tomándolos de la cara con sus manos arrastro sus cabezas contra el suelo creando dos zanjas largas y luego de unos metros Black se detuvo. Levantando a ambos poseedores del poder de Rikudou-Sennin que tenían tierra y cicatrices en la cara, chocó la cabeza de uno contra el otro fuertemente agrietando la banda de Naruto y ocasionando sangrado en la frente de Sasuke.

Black al sentir a algo detrás de el los soltó y dio un salto quedando suspendido en el aire y allí pudo ver como Ino y Shikamaru intentaron atraparlo de la misma forman que antes-¡Eso no volverá a funcionar conmigo!-.

-¡Cho Baika no Jutsu!-Luego de escuchar esas palabras Black veía como ahora se encontraba un Chōji en su lado derecho e iba un puño directo hacia él. El saiyajin recibió el ataque de lleno pero extendiendo sus brazos sostuvo fuertemente en gigantesco puño de Chōji dejando sorprendido a este, y usando algo de su fuerza lo alzó en el aire y estampó de espaldas contra el suelo rompiendo este creando mucho escombros de roca que salieron volando y levantando una nube de polvo de gran tamaño.

-¡Chōji!-Gritaron los demás ninjas que iban hacia donde estaba el Akimichi encontrándose ahora con su tamaño original en un no muy profundo agujero pero si de una longitud considerable creado por el mismo.

Ino ayudó a levantarse al adolorido Akimichi pero tan solo al terminar de hacerlo Black apareció frente a ellos quitándoles el gusto de que bajaran la guardia.

-Ustedes si que son molestos. Haré un cambio de planes, ¡ahora ustedes irán primero!-El Kaio-shin con cuerpo de saiyajin alzó su mano izquierda formando una esfera de ki amarilla con el centro y partículas negras iluminando el lugar debido a su tamaño que era un poco más grande que la cabeza del se vestimentas oscuras-¡Mueran!-Black extendió su mano hacia adelante pero antes de que la esfera fuera disparada el saiyajin fue absorbido por un portal con forma de espiral y desapareció de allí con todo y ataque. Los shinobis como por enésima vez en el día quedaron confundidos hasta que vieron a su salvador.

-¡Obito!-Gritó Kakashi al ver a su ex-compañero frente a ellos consciente y jadeando para finalmente caer al suelo, Kakashi corrió hacia el seguido de los demás. Pasó el brazo del Uchiha encima de el y lo ayudó a levantarse-Estas bien-.

-Eso podría decirse-Decía el Uchiha-Fue un golpe de suerte que el Zetsu negro dejara mi cuerpo, así pude ayudarlos-.

-¿Lo mandaste a aquella dimensión?, ¿significa que se queda que no podrá salir de allí?-Preguntó Sakura.

-A menos que yo lo quiera ese tal Goku nunca saldrá de allí, inconscientemente escuché lo que hacia y sin dudas es peor que Madara. Por lo que será prisionero por el resto de sus días-.

* * *

 **En la dimensión del Kamui.**

Black lanzó su ataque pero este terminó perdiéndose en la nada. Al no escuchar el sonido de explosión levantó la vista y abrió los ojos hasta sus punto máximo al ver que estaba en un lugar oscuro compuesto de varios prismas rectangulares de base cuadrangular encontrándose el en uno de ellos.

-¿Do-donde estoy?-Un recuerdo de repente vino a su cabeza que era una de sus conversaciones que tuvo con Madara-¡¿La dimensión Kamui?!. Pero se supone que el único que puede mandar cosas aquí es... -Black otra vez se sorprendió al recordar como el Zetsu negro abandonaba a Obito, el muy maldito había hecho aquello por esa razón y de seguro por parte de Madara, claro no fue así.

-P-pero significa que estaré aquí para siempre-Black se quedó quieto y en silencio.

-¿Y-yo perdí... -Decía el saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras-Otra vez contra los humanos?-Sus palabras se perdían en el lugar sin siquiera tener un misero eco. Hasta que apretó fuertemente sus puños y apretó los dientes-¡NO!, me niego a ser derrotado otra vez por los humanos-Su aura morada y negra se prendió agitándose salvajemente-¡Yo soy un dios, Y LOS CASTIGARÉ A CADA UNO!-.

Soltó un potente grito acompañado de su poder y sin querer abrió un agujero dimensional como el que habían hecho hace unos años Gotenks y Majin Buu en la habitación del tiempo. Black se sorprendió al verlo-¿Yo hice eso?-Por el agujero/portal podía ver el mundo del que había llegado, por lo que sonrió mas que nunca-No comprendo muy bien como, pero no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad-.

* * *

Los shinobis por su parte veían el agujero que se acababa de abrir sin entender lo que era. De repente del portal salió el saiyajin que puso sus pies contra el suelo frenando volviendo a transmitirle el sentimiento del temor a todos.

-E-Es imposible-Dijo Obito incrédulo de que ese tal Goku hubiera logrado salir de allí.

-Maldita sea, ustedes no paran de molestarme-El portal detrás del saiyajin se cerró desapareciendo-¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes!-.

-¡Goku!-Gritó Naruto a la lejanía.

Black se detuvo y volteó a verlo-¿Tú otra vez?-.

-¡Ya te lo dije si vas pelear con alguien que sea conmigo!-Decia el jinchuriki sacando sus bō.

Black apareció a unos metros frente de el. El rubio no retrocedió manteniéndose firme-Hmph, tienes el mal habito de llamar a la muerte-A Black se le surcó una idea en su cabeza-Ya sé, voy a ponerte un reto a ti, supuesto héroe-.

-¿Un reto?-Repitió Naruto sin comprender.

-(Naruto, no bajes la guardia)-Dijo Kurama desde su interior por lo que Naruto siguió la orden.

-Si-Black puso su mano derecha como si estuviera haciendo un ataque big bang, apuntando sin ningún lugar en especifico o eso parecía a simple vista-En esa dirección se encuentra tu preciada aldea-Naruto abrió sus ojos hasta el punto máximo al comprender de inmediato de lo que trataba-Lo sé porque puedo sentir aquellas minúsculas energías de los humanos que viven allí-.

-Ni se te ocurra-.

Ignorando lo que dijo Naruto en la palma derecha se creó otra esfera esta vez de color morada-Tu reto consistirá en ver si puedes detener este pequeño ataque, si no lo logras ese lugar y todos los que están allí moríran. ¡¿Preparado?!-Naruto con un impulso sin siquiera pensarlo de puso frente al ataque-¡Allá va!-.

Debido al poco tiempo que tuvo el rubio lo único que pudo hacer fue detener el ataque con ambas manos pero sin éxito ya que empezó a ser empujado por la esfera de ki que crecía cada vez mas superándolo en tamaño-(¡Kurama!)-.

-(¡Ya voy resiste!)-Este le mandó aun mas poder a Naruto haciendo que este creara brazos de chakra que ayudaban para detener el ataque pero este no cedía. Tanto las manos de chakra como las normales de Naruto se quemaban un poco con el ataque, al estar siendo arrastrado contra el suelo por una gran fuerza los tobillos de Naruto se veían afectados si entiendo que en cualquier momento se le romperían y así sucedió unos segundos después de que pensara eso soltando un fuerte grito de dolor.

-(¡Naruto!)-Gritó Kurama preocupado.

Pero el rubio siguió firme incluso con sus extremidades así. Y creo otros brazos de chakra para reemplazar a su pies-No permitiré... ¡que mates a nadie mas!-Daba todo su poder pero no había ningún resultado sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse debido al cansancio de la pérdida de chakra.

Black sonrió al sentir esto-Suficiente-Levantando sus dedos índice y medio cambió la dirección del ataque haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia arriba y explotando a gran altura en el cielo. Naruto finalmente se detuvo pero inmeditamente cayó al suelo semiinconsciente.

* * *

 **Universo 7.**

Goku, Vegeta se encontraban frente a Bills, Uma y Wiss.

-¿Trajiste las semillas Kakaroto?. Mas te vale que no se te olviden otra vez-Decía Vegeta recordando aquella tontería que había hecho Goku.

-Si aquí las tengo-Dijo enseñando la pequeña bolsa marrón-¿Nunca lo vas a olvidar cierto?-.

-Bien Goku y Vegeta ya es hora-Decía Wiss mientras sujetaba firmemente su bastón.

-Diviertanse en mi universo, yo lo haré en este por mientras-Decía la diosa destructora viendo de reojo a Bills poniéndolo nervioso.

-O-Oigan mas les vale que esta vez si acaben con Black sin la ayuda de los dioses. Wiss ya mandalos de una vez-Decía Bills cruzándose de brazos.

-Si señor-El ángel dio un pequeño golpe en el suelo con su bastón y de inmediato se empezó a formar un portal que absorbía las cosas por lo que se generaban fuertes ventiscas de aire.

Los infantes ahora llevaban sus trajes de batalla, llevando Trunks su típico traje verde con cinturón y muñequeras naranjas mientras Goten llevaba su traje naranja y por debajo una camisa azul sin mangas con unas muñequeras del mismo color y un cinturón negro.

-Recuerda el plan Goten, debemos fingir como si fuera un accidente para que no nos regañen-Decía Trunks detrás de una parte del edificio.

-¡Si!-Dijo su amigo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Vegeta y Goku dieron un paso al frente-¡Muy bien, allá va... -Este ultimo no pudo terminar de hablar debido a una interrupción.

-¡Waaahh!-Decía Trunks mientras volaba fingiendo que era arrastrado por la fuerza del agujero.

-¡Wooooh!-Y junto a él Goten también hacia lo mismo.

Todos quedaron confundidos y sorprendidos al ver como ambos niños entraban por el agujero ocasionando que soltaran gritos reales para luego ser transportados.

-¡Goten/Trunks!-Gritaron Goku y Vegeta respectivamente para luego correr y ser succionados también por el portal-¡Aaaahhhh!-Y llevándolos también al otro universo.

* * *

 **8avo universo.**

De repente junto con una luz blanca aparecieron Goten y Trunks a una gran altura del cielo empezando a caer-¡Aaaahh!-Gritaron ambos para luego salir de su sorpresa rápidamente y empezar a flotar quedando suspendidos en el aire.

-Viajar así entre universos es extraño-Decía Goten.

-Eso no importa ahora-Tanto Trunks como Goten vieron hacia la misma dirección-El ki de Black está por allá-.

-Como me lo imaginaba, si que es un ki nauseabundo-Decía Goten lo primero que pensó al sentir por primera vez el poder del ladrón del cuerpo de su papá-Parece que está peleando con alguien-.

-Debemos darnos prisa e ir a ayudar-Una aura blanca rodeó a Trunks y Goten para que luego ambos fueran volando en la misma dirección.

* * *

Black estaba a la par del cuerpo de Naruto tan exhausto que no se podía levantar. Iba a agarralo del cuello pero repentinamente una gigantesca katana de chakra morada proveniente de la mitad superior del Susanoo de Sasuke arremetió contra el.

Black detenía el ataque con una mano-¿A eso le llamas una espada?-Mandando ki a su mano cortó el arma de Sasuke y revelando que había moldeando su ki haciéndolo parecer una espada-¡Esto es una espada!-Moviendo la espada en el aire mandó pequeños rayos que atravesaron la armadura de Sasuke y sus brazos y piernas.

-¡AAAAHHH!-Gritaba de dolor el Uchiha para luego desactivar el enorme cuerpo de chakra inconscientemente.

Black se preparaba para el golpe final que era hacerlo explotarlo-Adiós-.

-¡SHANNARO!-Sakura cayó encima de Black y lo golpeó en la cabeza sin hacerle un rasguño.

-¿Otra vez?-Black dejó a Sasuke cayendo en el suelo y girando sobre su propio eje le dio una patada a la pelirosa haciendo que se estrellara frente a Sasuke el cual era cargado por Obito a la par de Ino, Chōji y Shikamaru.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?-Decía preocupado Kakashi llegando con Naruto cargándolo en posición nupcial.

Esta de espaldas en el suelo se inclinó un poco hacia adelante mientras se quitaba con su guante la sangre que salia de su boca-Si, aun puedo levantarme-.

Black se sorprendió al ver esto ya que no se había dado cuenta por lo que frunció el ceño y se acercó nuevamente a ellos manteniendo distancia-Creo que eso es todo lo que le pueden dar. Al menos duraron mas que los terrícolas normales de allá-Black creó una esfera pequeña en la palma de su mano-Esto es suficiente para acabar con ustedes. Adiós humanos-.

Black los atacó lanzándola y los shinobis sabían que era su fin pero de repente dos resplandores dorados de ki aparecieron y detuvieron el avance del ataque-¡¿Ahora qué?!-Decía sorprendido Black al ver como su ataque era pateado por Goten y Trunks sacándolo del planeta evitando daños.

Trunks al poner sus pies en el suelo volvió a su estado normal-Destransformate, no podemos malgastar energía-.

Goten también hizo lo mismo-Entendido-.

Todos los demás presentes se quedaron impactados y anonadados al ver a los recién llegados especialmente los shinobis al ver a Goten como un clon exacto de Goku de hace dos años pero era algo imposible ya que el Goku verdadero estaba peleando contra ellos.

-¡¿G-G-GOKU?!-Gritaron los que lo conocían sin entender como era eso si quiera posible.

Goten iba a explicar-No, yo... -.

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí ustedes dos?-Interrumpió Black y de repente algo se le vino a la mente-Si ustedes están aquí eso significa-Black de repente pudo ambas manos en el costado y asustó a los híbridos ya que sabían perfectamente cual técnica era.

* * *

-¡AAAAHHH!-Goku y Vegeta venían entrando al universo pero para su mala suerte no fueron transportados tan elevados por lo que cayeron contra el suelo golpeándose.

-Nunca nos acostumbraremos esto-Decía Goku levantándose junto a su rival.

-¡Kakaroto date prisa y usa tu teletransportación!. Goten y Trunks debieron ir donde Black así que busca sus ki-Decía Vegeta a su rival.

Este se puso serio y puso sus dedo índice y medio en su frente buscando el ki de los infantes-Ya lo encontré, sujetate Vegeta-El príncipe puso su mano en su hombro y ambos desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

-¡KA-ME... -Energía morada se empezaba a acumular en las manos de Black asustando a Goten y Trunks ya que ellos sabían que no podrían contra eso-HA-ME... -Aun así ambos infantes se transformaron para recibir el ataque con todas sus fuerzas-HA!-.

Extendió ambas manos al frente y ejecutó la técnica creada por le maestro Roshi. Goten y Trunks preparados para recibir lo peor iban a ir cintra ella pero se detuvieron al ver como dos personas aparecían frente a ellos y cada uno con una mano detenían el ataque y luego lo comprimían haciendo que se desvaneciera revelando a los saiyajines adultos en su estado normal.

-¡Papá!-Decía alegre Trunks al ver que fueron salvados.

-Luego de todo esto tendrán muchos problemas-Decía el príncipe sin apartar la vista del oponente, ambos infantes agacharon la cabeza.

Goku se dio la vuelta y se acercó a los shinobis sacando dos semillas el ermitaño-Sakura rápido, dale una a Sasuke y una a Naruto-.

Esta titubeó un poco ya que no entendía porqué diablos había 3 Goku en un mismo lugar pero prefirió preguntar después-¡S-Si!-Tomó ambas semillas e hizo que Naruto y Sasuke las ingirieran sanando sus heridas y recuperando sus energías logrando despertar.

Ambos al ver a Goku frente suyo reaccionaron y le lanzaron un puñetazo cada uno.

Goku detuvo ambos ataques nervioso-¿Otra vez?-.

-¡Maldito!-Decian Naruto y Sasuke empujando hacia adelante pero se detuvieron a al ver que su oponente no llevaba la misma ropa. Miraron a su alrededor y más adelante veían al Goku contra él que estaban peleando y encima vieron a otro que era igual al que habían conocido hace dos años.

Ambos posaron sus miradas en Goku, en Black y Goten repetitivamente.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!-Gritaba Naruto sosteniéndose la cabeza y viendo a los demás shinobis.

-¡¿Porqué tan solo despertarnos hay 3 Gokus?!-Gritaba Sasuke apuntando a cada uno viendo igualmente a los demás.

-¡No lo sabemos!-Gritaron los shinobis. Los saiyajines y Obito veían la escena con una gota de sudor en sus cien excepto este último.

-Oigan chicos tranquilicense, les vamos a explicar-Decía Goku haciendo un gesto con sus manos de que pararan. Al decir esto Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Choji se acercaron al saiyajin de naranja prestando suma atención poniendo nerviosos a este, mientras que Kakashi, Sasuke y Shikamaru se mantuvieron en la distancia esperando la respuesta.

-El no es el verdadero Kakaroto, es un Kaio-shin de otro universo y otra linea de tiempo que se robó su cuerpo y viajó a otra linea temporal para erradicar a todo lo que quisiera con tal de impartir su justicia por los multiversos-Explicó Vegeta.

Todos, literalmente, todos los humanos allí presente se quedaron con los ojos en blanco con el tamaño de platos mientras intentaban asimilar toda la información confusa y extraña que les acababa de dar.

-¿Kaio-Shin?-Dijo Chōji.

-¿Linea temporal?-Dijo Ino.

-¿Pu-puedes repetirlo de nuevo?-Inclusive Sasuke se encontraba así.

-Pero está vez mas lento-Dijo Sakura que al igual que algunos sentía que el cerebro les iba a dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento.

-Jajaja, si, yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo aún-Decía el saiyajin de naranja rascándose la nuca.

Naruto reía igualmente llamando la atención de todos-No entendí nada de lo que dijo pero... -El rubio vio a su anterior compañero de equipo-Me alegra ver que tenia razón sobre que tú nunca serias así-Goku sonrió igualmente luego de esto el ambiente se tranquilizó.

-¿Y quienes son ellos?-Preguntó Kakashi señalando a los infantes.

-Oh el es mi hijo Goten y el otro es el de Vegeta se llama Trunks-Decía Goku viéndolos y para los shinobis no era difícil saber quien era hijo de quien por la gran apariencia entre padre e hijo.

-¡Es un placer!-Dijeron ambos saludando alegres.

-Perdón por romper la escena de reencuentro-Dijo el saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras llamando la atención de todos.

-Cierto. ¿Como se llama este sujeto?-Preguntó Shikamaru.

-Su verdadero nombre es Zamasu. Pero le decimos Black Goku-Dijo el verdadero.

-¿A que idiota se le ocurrió ese nombre tan estúpido?-Decía Sasuke debido a lo obvio y simple del apodo.

-Oh fue Bulma, la esposa de Vegeta-Respondió Goku. Sasuke pudo sentir las miradas de enojo de Trunks y Vegeta sobre èl así que nervioso apartó la vista hacia otro lado.

-Me alegra ver que al fin han llegado Goku y Vegeta. Sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran aquí tomando en cuenta que los conocen-Dijo el saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ya todos volvieron a prestar su atención en el saiyajin de vestimentas oscuras-Black no tenemos idea de como estas vivo, pero nos encargaremos de ti de una buena vez por todas-Dijo el príncipe.

-Y pagaras por todo el mal que has hecho-Dijo seriamente el saiyajin de vestimenta anaranjada.

Black se puso en posición de combate y rió un poco-Muero de ganas por ver que lo intenten, saiyajines-.

Y aqui es donde comienza una batalla no solo por uno o dos,sino que por varios mundos.

* * *

Y bien queridos lectores y lectoras eso seria todo por hoy!. Al fin comenzamos con la llegada de nuestros héroes y también con sus hijos. Darksoul incluso predijo esto XD.

Esta vez no podré responder sus reviews por falta de tiempo :'( ahorita mismo debería estar haciendo un informe pero los quiero demasiado como para dejarlos esperandolos más xD.

Entonces nos vemos la próxima semana si no hay inconvenientes, espero que les haya gustado si es así agradecería mucho que me dejaran su apoyo. Les deseo lo mejor cuidense,se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras! Espero que la estén pasando muy bien.

Antes de comenzar debo decirles que me ocurrió un problema y es que la memoria de mi celular se estropeó, al parecer agarró un virus o algo así y tuve que comprarme otra y como escribo siempre en mi celular perdí lo que había avanzado en este capítulo TTT-TTT y encima el trabajo y el colegio no me lo dejan fácil,en esta semana tengo que hacer dos exposiciones y odio hacerlas.

Pero bueno basta de lamentos, ya mi nueva memoria llegó y tiene incluso mas espacio que la otra así que aprovecharé para hacer archivos de respaldo de este y mi anterior fic, y la verdad he estado pensando hacer una remodelación a los capítulos de "Consecuencias" en donde corregiré los errores de ortografía y talvez agregue unas escenas, de esto ultimo no estoy seguro. Espero que puedan entender que esta fue la razón por la que actualizara tarde.

Pero bueno sin mas que decir con este capitulo!, COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto, respectivamente.

* * *

El lugar empezaba a oscurecerse ya que en el cielo aparecían nubes grisáceas tapando los rayos del sol dando la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llover sobre el campo de batalla. Y este de encontraba lleno de cráteres, zanjas y demás destrucción creada por la lucha para sobrevivir de los shinobis en contra de Black Goku pero ahora iba a haber aun mas destrucción, ¿porqué?, fácil. Los únicos capaz de encarar al ex-ayudante de Kaio-Shin se encontraban allí para enfrentar a la amenaza una vez mas.

-Yo iré primero contra él Kakaroto. Y no discutas-Soltó el príncipe.

Goku tenía la boca abierta en señal de que iba a alegar pero prefirió dejarlo así y se cruzó de brazos-Ay está bien Vegeta. Que injusto eres-.

-Ten cuidado Vegeta-Decía Chōji.

-Sigues igual de preocupado que siempre. ¿Dudas de mi habilidad?-Dijo con su semblante serio el príncipe.

-Claro que no, todos aquí sabemos lo fuerte que eres. Solo que ese tipo tiene el cuerpo de Goku así que deberías ser mas precavido-Dijo Ino.

-¿Estas diciendo que un impostor me mataría, rubia?- Dijo Vegeta esta vez viendo a Ino.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡¿y porqué sigues sin llamarme por mi nombre?!-Alegaba Ino señalando a su compañero de hace años.

-Ya ustedes dejen de discutir como cuando tenían 13, que fastidio-Dijo Shikamaru sintiéndose como en aquellos días en los que recién se había formado el equipo-Vegeta hablo por todos cuando te digo que des todo de ti-.

Vegeta se les quedó bien un rato y luego les dio la espalda-Hmph, no necesito que me lo digan para hacerlo-Dicho eso caminó hacia Black.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes de donde conocen a mi papá?-Preguntó Trunks al equipo 10.

-Fuimos compañeros de equipo hace unos años-Respondió Chōji.

Trunks se sorprendió al oír esto-¡¿Enserio?!. Pero mi papá nunca me habló de personas como ustedes-Los otro miembros del equipo 10 sintieron como un golpe en el orgullo al saber que el príncipe ni se había molestado en decir sus nombres en 2 años.

-Ese cabeza de antorcha... -Decía Ino enojada sintiéndose un poco ofendida.

-Es que así es Vegeta-Dijo Goku llamado la atención de todos-Desde hace años cuando cambió, tal vez nunca diga cosas como esas pero si llega a pensarlas-Ya dada la explicación todos fijaron su mirada en los dos contendientes justo cuando el príncipe se detenía frente a Black.

-¿Tu iras primero Vegeta?. ¿Será porque me guardas rencor por lo que le hice a tu familia?-Decía con tono burlón Black buscando provocar al príncipe.

El saiyajin ni se inmutó ante esto-Ya cierra tu maldita boca. Black, yo no me ando con juegos así que acabaré contigo lo mas pronto que pueda-Decía empuñando su puño izquierdo.

-Tienes razón ya fueron suficientes juegos por hoy, ha llegado el momento de ir enserio-Black tomó posición-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-.

La potente aura morada/negra de Black se hacia presente desencadenando vientos de gran potencia, secuencia días de temblores y rayos cayendo del cielo. Los humanos y saiyajines presentes seguían de pie aunque los shinobis se les dificultaba.

Black seguía soltando el potente grito siendo rodeado de pequeños fragmentos del suelo de piedra que flotaban en el aire y estos fueron desintegrados cuando alzó su vista al cielo para dar un ultimo grito-¡AAAAAHHH!-Un rayo cayó encima del ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin soltando un resplandor que lo cubrió por unos segundos desapareciendo luego revelando a Black ahora con el cabello erizado de color rosa, ojos grises profundos y por último lo más llamativo que era su aura ahora era rosa-carmesí con un núcleo purpura y violeta.

Los Shinobis y los saiyajines infantes se encontraban sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que veían esta forma.

-¡¿Se ha transformado?!-Decía sorprendida Sakura.

-Como me lo imaginé, solo jugaba con nosotros y estaba guardando este poder-Dijo Sasuke una vez mas sintiéndose como solo una mancha en el piso con todo esto de los multiversos.

-Wow, el Súper Saiyajin Rose-Goten veía con asombro ese nivel-Nunca había sentido un ki como este-. (1)

-Tienes razón. Ya veo porqué a nuestros padres se les hizo difícil-Dijo Trunks en el mismo estado que su amigo.

-¿Ya terminaste?-Dijo Vegeta.

Black rió un poco-Disculpa pero no puedes apresurar a la perfección en su estado mas bello-.

-Ya empezó con sus comentarios desagradables-Decía Goku con una cara de desprecio y los demás tenían una expresión parecida a la del peinado de puntas.

-Me aseguraré que después de que esto acabe ya no seas tan perfecto-Vegeta puso sus brazos en sus costados y apretó sus puños-¡AAAAHHH!-Una aura azul rodeó a Vegeta, solo ocasionó una pequeña corriente de aire pero al ver la agitada aura azul-celeste que rodeaba a un príncipe ahora con el cabello del mismo color dejaba en claro que no se quedaba atrás por el súper saiyajin rose.

-¿Eh?, ¿no se supone que su cabello debería ser color rojo?-Dijo Naruto que de los presentes fue el único que llegó a ver al súper saiyajin dios en aquella batalla.

-Esta es una transformación que supera a aquella Naruto-Explicaba Goku viendo al rubio-Es el Súper Saiyajin Blue-.

-¿Súper saiyajin blue?-Repitió el jinchuriki entendiendo al igual que los demás.

-Se ve que su universo es el de los nombres originales-Susurraba con sarcasmo Sasuke.

Sin esperar mas o intercambiar alguna otra palabra ambos fueron directo hacia el otro chocando en el medio con sus manos entrelazadas haciendo que el suelo se sacudiera un poco.

-Sabes esto me parece bien porque yo también me siento un poco resentido. Ahora te devolveré el favor por la paliza que me diste aquella vez-Decía Black mientras miraba frente a frente al príncipe y hacia fuerza.

-¡No tendrás oportunidad de eso!-Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás tomando desprevenido al ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin y lanzándole un rodillazo al mentón acertando haciendo que la cabeza y cuerpo de Black retrocediera por la fuerza de impacto.

Black estando en el aire intentó contraatacar con un patada de tijera pero Vegeta la detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo para después tomarla con su mano jalandolo hacia él y dándole un derechazo con su puño en la cara. El ladrón de cuerpos cayó al suelo pero impulsándose con sus brazos se puso nuevamente de pie atacando inmediatamente empezando a intercambiar golpes con el príncipe cada vez mas potentes que empezaban a agrietar el suelo debajo de ellos comenzando a destruirse.

Vegeta logró esquivar los últimos ataques de Black por lo que aprovechó que estaba desprotegido por lo que contraatacó contra una ráfaga de golpes de los cuales su oponente se cubría con sus brazos en forma de "X". De pronto los ataques cesaron por no que el Kaio-shin bajo un poco sus brazos para ver el porqué logrando observar como Vegeta tenia ambas manos cerca de su abdomen que era su zona desprotegida atacándola el príncipe creando dos esferas moradas y explotándolas contra el cuerpo de su oponente siendo cubiertos por una nube de humo y polvo.

Black salió de allí quedando suspendido en el aire pero Vegeta sin dejarlo descansar apareció detrás de el con ambas manos juntas para golpearlo en la cabeza. Black sonrió y luego de eso Vegeta lo atacó pero el ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin se inclinó hacia atrás completamente y logró esquivar el ataque que casi le rosa la nariz.

-¡¿Qué!?-Dijo sorprendido Vegeta al ver como Black daba la vuelta completa y asestaba una poderosa patada zurda en su cabeza que lo mandó disparado hacia el suelo hasta que el príncipe logró detenerse a tiempo aterrizando perfectamente, Goku se mantenía serio a la distancia mientras veía esto.

-Maldito-Vegeta despegó y fue al ataque de Black empezando otra vez a intercambiar golpes ahora en el aire apareciendo y desapareciendo dejando solo como rastros los típicos círculos blancos momentáneos que representaban los choques sucedidos-Casi todos veían sorprendidos la pelea desde el suelo.

-Increíble, ese tal Vegeta tiene controlado a Black-Dijo Obito anonadado ya que era la primera vez que veía una batalla entre saiyajines o de extraterrestres en general.

-No, esto no debería ser así-Soltó aun serio el saiyajin de vestimentas naranjas llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿A que te refieres papá?-Preguntó su hijo.

-La ultima vez que pelearon Black no podía hacerle frente a Vegeta pero ahora, están peleando a la par y no veo que se le esté dificultando-Todos se sorprendieron y atemorizaron un poco al escuchar esta revelación-(Entiendo que la habilidad que tenemos los saiyajin haya incrementado su poder por las heridas de la ultima pelea, pero es muy exagerado como para que iguale el entrenamiento que tuvo Vegeta en la habitación del tiempo por todo un año aquel día)-.

Vegeta logró acertar otro puñetazo a Black, este retrocedió y ambos se detuvieron. Usando el dorso de su ano derecha se limpió la sangre que escurría por la comisura de su labio sonriendo reflejando que el dolor no le importaba enfadando a Vegeta. El ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin puso sus dedos medio e índice en su frente y tomando desprevenido al príncipe se teletransportó detrás de el pateándolo en la espalda ocasionando que pegara un grito de dolor, una vez mas se teletransportó ahora frente a el y lo tomo del cuello y empezó a empujarlo haciendo que cayera en picada mientras con su mano libre lo golpeaba en la cara hasta que cayeron en el suelo recibiendo el impacto Vegeta creando un gran cráter donde Black no se detenía siguiendo con su serie de golpes hacia el príncipe que no lograba reaccionar a tiempo preocupando a todos los espectadores.

-Goten cuida las semillas, también si es necesario protejan a los demás-Goku sacó la bolsita café de su traje y se la arrojó a su hijo-.

-¿Irá a pelear?-Preguntó Trunks.

-Black ahora es diferente a la ultima vez, Vegeta está en apuros, debo ir a ayudarlos-Sin esperar alguna otra palabra Goku caminó hacia adelante y repentinamente se transformó en súper saiyajin blue también emprendiendo vuelo y entrando al cráter

El ladrón de cuerpos se encontraba encima del príncipe ahora herido aun sosteniéndolo del cuello-Adiós Vegeta-Con su mano libre creó una espada de ki para atravesar a su víctima pero de pronto recibió una patada en la cabeza que lo mandó a volar impactando y enterrándose en el suelo.

Vegeta ahora libre se puso de pie-Kakaroto te entrometas-.

Este volteó a verlo-Tu tambien ya debiste haber notado que es mas fuerte, ¿cierto?-Vegeta gruño un poco enojado, Goku sonrió ante esto-Tomaré eso como un si, desde ahora te ayudaré-.

Goku fue interrumpido por el ladrón de su cuerpo que salia de los escombros y veía al saiyajin de naranja molesto mientras apretaba su puño-Son Goku-.

-Black-Respondió con el mismo tono-Haz hecho tantas cosas horribles usando mi cuerpo e identidad, no te lo perdonaré-.

-¿Yo?-Con su espada de ki señaló a Kakaroto-¡Tu también terminaras causando una gran cantidad de destrucción y muertes!-Vegeta y Goku se quedaron confundidos-Y lo peor es que es por un motivo tan estúpido-Susurraba esto ultimo mientras recuerdos de su pasado se manifestaban en su mente.

 **Flash Back.**

* * *

En el planeta supremo del universo 10 se encontraba caminando un Shin-jin de piel verde clara con cabello de color blancuzco de nombre Zamasu el cual aun no había sucumbido ante su idea de justicia aún.

Luego de dar un paseo volvía al templo en el que residían el y su maestro, abrió la puerta del lugar y se sorprendió al ver que adentro del lugar se encontraban su maestro junto con el dios destructor de su universo que era un elefante con cuerpo humanoide color rosado junto con su ángel que tenia un aspecto de una infante.

-¿Gowasu-sama, que sucede?-Preguntó Zamasu acercándose a ellos.

Este lo volteó a ver-Oh Zamasu. Parece que Zeno-Sama ha convocado a los dioses destructores con sus Kaio-shin-.

-¿Zeno-Sama?-Repitió el Kaio-shin verde aun sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Oh es cierto, como tu anterior puesto de Kaio-sama del norte no era tan elevado no sabes sobre ello. Ven con nosotros y de paso te explicaré-. (2)

Zamasu siguió las ordenes de su maestro y la curiosidad hizo que quisiera saber mas sobre ese tal Zeno-Sama, llegando a un lugar donde donde estaban reunidos los demás dioses.

-(Impresionante... ¿así de fácil puede hacer desaparecer todo?)-Pensaba Zamasu anonadado mientras veía al pequeño pero todopoderoso dios de todo sentado en su trono acompañado de sus 2 "guardaespaldas" por así decirles.

-¡Hey Lord Champa tiempo sin vernos!-Saludaba desde su lugar un saiyajin de cabello de puntas y con vestimentas azules y naranjas.

Zamasu vio al dueño de esta voz y se sorprendió al ver quien era el dueño de ella-(¡¿Un humano?!)-Había estado tan absorto a la deidad suprema que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ese ser-(¿Que hace un humano aquí? y mas importante aun, ¿porqué habla de esa manera con los dioses aun siendo un ser inferior?)-.

Mas tarde ese humano que al parecer se llamaba Son Goku explicó del porqué estaban allí, al parecer era porqué él pidió que se realizara un torneo solo para que pudiera pelear con sujetos mas fuertes, a Zamasu le causó repudio esa idea ya que el siempre pensó que los humanos solo buscaban violencia y esto lo confirmaba.

Ni que decir de lo enojado que estuvo al saber que los universos perdedores serian destruidos con todo y dioses todo por culpa de ese estúpido ser. Sin mas remedio tuvo que quedarse a ver las peleas de demostración en las cuales al final los ganadores fueron los del séptimo universo.

El Kaio-shin verde se encontraba aun sorprendido luego de ver y sentir el poder de un súper saiyajin blue, quedándose observando al saiyajin que se ha iba coronado ganador-(¿U-un humano ha llegado hasta el nivel se los dioses?, no puede ser)-.

Goku emocionado volteó a ver a todas las deidades-¡Muy bien!, ¡Reúnan a los tipos mas fuertes que puedan y vengan por mi si quieren!. ¡Yo los derrotaré!-.

Luego de decir eso los dioses hablaron entre ellos en voz alta mayoritariamente cosas negativas sobre el saiyajin que para su perspectiva tenia el papel de villano.

Y claro, Zamasu no estaba excluido de esto, ahora su odio hacia los humanos había crecido aun mas llegando a apretar tan fuerte sus puños que sus uñas atravesaron su piel haciendo que sangrara-(Son Goku, no te perdonaré que te hayas atrevido a hacer esto)-.

Luego de lo sucedido Zamasu veía aun mas podridos a todos los seres inferiores a los dioses por lo que investigó mas sobre el saiyajin descubriendo el torneo que hubo entre el universo 6 y 7, y también descubrió sobre las súper esferas del dragón llegando así a formar un retorcido plan el cual logró con éxito en gran parte. ( **3** )

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Goku.

-Eso ya no importa-Black levitó hasta salir del cráter y quedar suspendido en el aire siendo seguido por Goku y Vegeta-La única prioridad ahora es que debo acabar con ustedes y el resto de humanos que hay-.

-¡No te lo permitiremos!-Goku y Vegeta se lanzaron contra él. Black esquivó un puñetazo de Goku haciéndose a un lado y contraatacó lanzando esferas de ki rosadas obligando al saiyajin a retroceder para evitar los ataques.

Vegeta lo atacó por la espalda pero su oponente se dio cuenta a tiempo deteniendo con ambas menos cada golpe que lanzaba el príncipe y este al ver que no funcionaba retrocedió y lanzó de sus manos esferas de ki amarillas las cuales fueron cortadas por la espada de ki del saiyajin oscuro rodeándolo de humo negro.

Goku se teletransportó frente a él apareciendo entre el humo y le lanzó un puñetazo que fue detenido por la mano libre de Black sin soltarlo empezando a intentar cortarle la cara con su espada de ki pero el saiyajin de naranja lograba evitar el filo por poco.

De pronto el príncipe volvió y le dio una patada descendente a Black golpeando el brazo con el que sostenía a Goku-¡Aaahhh!-Gritó de dolor Black soltando al de ropas anaranjadas para intentar cortar al príncipe pero este lo esquivó. Ambos saiyajines de la tierra atacaron a Black con múltiples pardas y puñetazos los cuales eran detenidos con mucha dificultad, ni siquiera lo dejaban contraatacar al de vestimentas oscuras.

El ex-ayudante no pudo seguir mas por lo que llegó a descuidarse y recibió un puñetazo en todo el abdomen de parte de Goku desencadenando una cadena de golpes de los del séptimo universo contra él causándole cada vez mas y mas daño.

-¡Le están dando una paliza!-Dijo Trunks igual de contento que los demás al ver como el enemigo empezaba a sucumbir.

Los ataques cesaron y Black estaba con múltiples heridas y moretones en el cuerpo, la sangre salia de su boca y mantenía su ojo derecho cerrado ya que este también fue lastimado.

-Hmph, que decepcionante-Dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos.

-Por esto no me gusta pelear en equipo con desventaja, es demasiado fácil-Decía no satisfecho el saiyajin de atuendos naranjas pero luego cambio su expresión a una mas neutral-Black tal vez tuviste oportunidad uno contra uno pero tú solo no puedes contra ambos-Black apretó los dientes con rabia al escuchar esto.

-Acabemos con esto Kakaroto-Goku asintió con la cabeza y luego ambos se pusieron en posición cargando sus técnicas siendo Goku con su kame hame ha y Vegeta con su Galick Ho.

-¡KA-ME HA-ME... -Gritaba Goku mientras su técnica de color azul se formaba en sus manos y en las de Vegeta se formaba la suya de color morado mientras su oponente se quedaba inmóvil con la mirada agachada.

-¡GALICK HO/HA!-Gritaron respectivamente los saiyajinew la danzó sus técnicas hacia Black el cual en el ultimo segundo levantó la vista para que después una gran explosión con forma esférica se creara por la colisión de los ataques hasta quedar solamente el humo negro por el cielo.

-¡Lo lograron!-Gritó Naruto sintiendo la victoria al igual que los demás humanos.

-N-no, esto no ha acabado-Decía Goten con los ojos abiertos hasta su punto máximo al igual que Trunks, esto llamó la atención de los demás por lo que quitaron sus expresiones de alegría y pusieron otra vez sus ojos en la pelea y efectivamente cuando el humo se disipó como Black aun seguía flotando sin ningún daño aparente.

-¡Es imposible!. Debería estar muerto-Decía incrédulo el príncipe y de repente el y su rival se confundieron al ver como frente a Black empezaba a formarse algo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-Goku no sabían que mas decir cuando frente a el se empezaba a formar como un cuerpo humanoide.

La risa de Black inundó el lugar-Son Goku dijiste que yo solo nunca podría contra ustedes dos-El saiyajin hizo una pausa poniendo una sonrisa ladina y afilando la mirada-Menos mal que no estoy solo-.

La masa negra empezaba a tomar forma y color dando mas pistas sobre su identidad.

-¡Ese es... !-Dijo el saiyajin se vestimenta naranja.

-¡No puede ser!-Dijo Vegeta en el mismo estado.

Frente a ellos había aparecido y formado el Kaio-shin camarada de su yo de otra linea viéndolos a ambos con una sonrisa y ojos que denotaban serenidad, Zamasu había llegado a la pelea.

-Goku, Vegeta, cuanto tiempo, me alegra que nos veamos de nuevo-.

* * *

 ***Insertar Soundtrack de avances de Dragon Ball** **Z** *

-¡Hola soy Naruto!. De repente un sujeto verde a interrumpido en la batalla y al parecer está del lado de Black-Escenas de pelea entre los saiyajines y Zamasu aparecen en la pantalla-¿Como?, ¿¡que en realidad son la misma persona!?-.

El siguiente capitulo de "La Desesperación de los Shinobis" será: Revelaciones.

-Sin dudas necesito una explicación-Dice el rubio agarrándose la cabeza.

* * *

Y bueno mis queridos lectoras y lectores eso sería todo por hoy!. Si se pregunta del porqué del avance es como un homenaje de otro escritor de FF que leo y me gustan sus historias que hace eso en ellas XD.

(1): Corrijanme si me equivoco pero Super cuando Goku se transforma por primera vez en SSj blue los demás dicen que pueden sentir su ki, y como en el manga explican, mucho mejor que en el anime, que el Rose es la versión de los dioses del blue supuse que también pueden sentir su ki otros seres que no son deidades.

(2): Para los que no lo sepan en el manga revelan que Zamasu era el Kaio-sama del norte en su universo antes de volverse discípulo de Gowasu.

(3): La verdad aquí quise dar por lo menos como mi teoría de como se formó el original Black Goku. Ya que en el anime te dicen que Black existe por Black, lo sé algo revoltoso XD. Por eso yo lo puse así, si tomamos en cuenta que Goku nunca conoció a Zamasu por querer investigar acerca de Black entonces ese es el único momento en el que encuentro lógico que se encuentren.

Y sin mas que decir eso es todo por hoy, tampoco podre responder sus reviews ahora :'c pero les prometo que en el siguiente cap si lo haré y de paso daré los agradecimientos por los 100 reviews! YAY!. Sin mas de que hablar les deseo los mejor se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	8. Revelaciones

HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS LECTORES Y LECTORES!. Como están hoy!? Espero que estén de lo mejor ya que yo lo estoy ya que hemos pasado la cifra de 100 reviews!. YAY!.

De antemano les agradezco a todos y cada uno, la verdad estaba dudoso de si esta secuela les gustaría como la primera pero el ver que en 7 capítulos hemos llegado a esta cifra (claro sé que gran parte fue por Consecuencias xD) sin dudas despejó toda duda de mi mente.

Y por eso pasaré a mandarles un saludo y agradecimiento de ustedes comenzando primero con los usuarios con cuenta y luego los que no pero aun así dejaron su review.

Agradezco de todo corazón a los usuarios:

 **-AdonisKun.**

 **-Albertino155.**

 **-AngelD135.**

 **-Atziri009.**

 **-DarkJager.**

 **-Dark flamearon.**

 **-E-HERO-KnightMare.**

 **-Emperor92.**

 **-FLARE210.**

 **-Fede 10.**

 **-Jeny Uchiha.**

 **-Lennyn362.**

 **-Loser93.**

 **-LyCox032.**

 **-Maki11.**

 **-Mario Vi Britannia.**

 **-MyLittleBronyX.**

 **Neko-kun** 1.

 **-SAMUROCK** Y **PENTAGRAMA** 2\. 0

 **-Saiyini Uzumaki Michaelis.**

-Sleep **Student.**

 **-Superale2.**

 **-Ultimate demon god zero.**

 **-Vc1500** .

 **-arg21.**

 **-danielapmatute.**

 **-dovah117.**

 **-fenixrojo36.**

 **-iron-man100.**

 **-josealfredobordasovalle.**

 **-kakaroto232.**

 **-legenda36**

 **-lulu-aizen15.**

 **-maxuel95.**

 **-Touma605.**

 **-melvincito1.**

 **-neopercival.**

 **-Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis.**

 **-Basarark Uzumaki.**

 **-Alister 01.**

 **-Sumoner. Dante.**

 **-Bea15.**

 **-fenixrojo36.**

 **-Ingridsilla.**

 **-Arqchevo.**

 **-NeroSparda27.**

 **-Maxuel95.**

 **-Reyoscar455.**

 **-Yumerihaba2.**

 **-Vegetto blue.**

 **-Ferunando.**

 **-Danielapmatute.**

 **-011010100110111101110011011001.**

 **-Dark flamearon.**

 **-AdrianaSnapePotter.**

 **-HikariHyuga01.**

 **-Maxigiampieri2012.**

 **-Amairani1304.**

Ahora un agradecimiento a la gente que no tienen cuenta pero aun así dejaron sus reviews y apoyo :3 :

 **-Darksoul.** (Donde estas papu? :'u)

 **-Gohan** el **saiyaji** .

 **-Girlhyuuga**

 **-SON ARIEL FAZBEAR.**

 **-Alo.**

 **-Ssjdios** 2.

 **-LoA2.**

 **-Jojoto** V.

 **-Guest.**

También le mando un agradecimiento muy especial a **Erick. 123** que fue el primero que comentó en esta continuación. Muchas gracias me quitaste los nervios de creer que a kai de le gustaría esta parte xD.

Y la verdad al igual que todos no puedo dejar de agradecerte a ti **JessiHyugga -chan,** gracias como por décima vez por el apoyo desde el comienzo c':

Les doy otro gran agradecimiento los que apoyan esta parte y también los que apoyaron la anterior. Perdonen las tardanzas con los capítulos pero ahora entraré a exámenes del primer semestre por lo que voy a estar ocupado pero prometo que intentaré traerles un capitulo en medio se semana santa para que disfruten ewe.

Y bueno sin mas que decir vayamos con el capitulo en donde al fin todo será revelado (como dice el título de este cap xD) ya de una vez, COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto, respectivamente.

* * *

-Me alegra que nos volvamos a vernos, saiyajines-Decía el Zamasu de otra linea alternativa que había aparecido abruptamente en la batalla.

-¡¿Za-Zamasu?!-Dijo Goku aun en su asombro.

-Es cierto, estuvimos tan concentrados en Black que no nos preguntamos donde estaba él-Decía Vegeta casi en el mismo estado.

-¿Quien es ese sujeto?-Preguntó Sasuke por todos.

-Esto es malo-Dijo Goten llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Porqué lo dices Goten?-Dijo Kakashi recibiendo la mirada de ambos híbridos.

Trunks decidió responder-Nunca lo hemos visto pero por la situación no hay duda de que es Zamasu-Todos se sorprendieron y confundieron al oír esto.

-Espera un momento, ¿no habían dicho que Black era Zamasu?-Cuestionó Naruto.

-Si pero este sería un Zamasu de una linea temporal distinta a esta siendo finalmente corrompido por su yo de este tiempo para que ambos lograran llevar acabo su plan-.

Lo que había dicho Trunks solo había dejado mas confundidos a los shinobis ya que ellos nunca habían siquiera escuchado sobre las lineas temporales.

Naruto intentaba imaginar los actos que le decían pero al final terminó llevando sus manos a la cabeza por la complejidad que había-¡¿EH?!-.

-Y eso no es lo peor, este Zamasu tiene un cuerpo inmortal-Luego de que Goten soltara esas palabras los humanos quedaron impactados.

-¡¿Como que es ambos todavía siguen con vida?!-Decía el príncipe viendo a sus oponentes.

-¡¿Y de que forma llegaste tan rápido aquí Zamasu?!-Preguntó Kakaroto señalando al individuo de piel verde.

-Oh, ¿eso?-Zamasu se repente desapareció de la vista de los saiyajines haciendo que estos quedaran tiesos al sentir el ki de su enemigo a sus espaldas-Al igual que el Kaio-shin de su universo he obtenido la habilidad de teletransportarme-Justo cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta Zamasu volvió a posicionarse junto a Black-Gracias a eso pude venir y salvar a mi camarada usando mi cuerpo inmortal como escudo-. (1)

Black miró a su compañero-Gracias por eso, ¿ya terminaste aquello?-.

Este lo miró también-Si, ya me encargué de eso-.

-¿Aquello?-Repitió Goku sin comprender. Ambos Zamasu's voltearon a verlo.

-Eso lo sabrán ustedes a su tiempo, por mientras, ¿nos encargamos de ellos, Zamasu?-Dijo el individuo verde viendo de reojo a su compañero.

Este también lo vio de reojo-Después de ti, Zamasu-.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Zamasu fue por Vegeta que contraatacando le lanzó un puñetazo pero Zamasu desapareció en el ultimo momento revelando que Black estaba frente al príncipe. Vegeta por poco evitó una patada pero el saiyajin oscuro giró sobre su propio eje dándole una patada de tijera al mismo tiempo que su contra parte de otro tiempo que recién aparecía junto a el dando un golpe doble concentrado en la espada de Vegeta mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Vegeta!-Goku pudo sentir el ki Black que se había teletransportado detrás de él, gracias a eso Goku esquivó un puñetazo derecho de Black por lo que contraatacó de la misma manera-¡Aaah!-Black bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo derecho para después esquivar los ataques de Goku haciendo un lado su cabeza y deteniéndolos con sus antebrazos.

Black concentró ki en su mano izquierda y creó una espada de ki con la que atacó al saiyajin de naranja pero este puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente teletransportandose lejos del peligro y cuando lo estuvo notó como sangre corría de una cortada en su mejilla izquierda causada por Black-Eso estuvo cerca-.

Usando su habilidad para teletransportarse también Zamasu apareció detrás de Goku con su mano cubierta ki morado para acabar con el saiyajin pero el rival se este interrumpió el ataque dándole una pata llegando con una patada doble en el pecho del ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin el cual retrocedió.

Vegeta frenó a la par de su rival que se hallaba sorprendido y agradecido de que el príncipe lo salvara-¡Malditos insectos no se confíen, yo también soy su oponente no se olviden de mi!-Zamasu frenó en el aire y junto a el se puso Black viendo a sus enemigos.

-Te equívocas Vegeta, tu eres el que tiene menos ventaja en esta pelea-Dijo Zamasu sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices?-Dijo el príncipe enojado de escuchar eso.

Black puso una sonrisa ladina mientras señalaba al príncipe-De los 4 eres el único que no posee la técnica de la teletransportación por lo que eres el mas vulnerable a alguien que la use-.

Vegeta se enojó aun mas-¡Callate!, ¡no necesito de esa estupidez para pelear!-.

-Otra vez sacando ese temperamento-Black negó con la cabeza mientras reía-¿Será que estas así porqué no quieres admitir que nosotros y Son Goku estamos por encima de ti?-Vegeta apretó los dientes y puños.

-Eso me da una idea, hagamos que Vegeta sea el primero en caer-Sugirió Zamasu.

-Insectos... -Vegeta prendió su aura azul soltando una ráfaga de viento-No me consideren como si fuera el menor de sus problemas, ¡les mostraré que no necesito de esa técnica especial!-.

-Vegeta no te adelantes, tu solo no puedes contra ambos-Advirtió Goku a su amigo-rival-Hagamoslo ambos a la vez-.

-Tsk, creo que no tengo remedio-Goku sonrió al escuchar esto, al parecer Vegeta seguía el consejo de Wiss de no ser tan impulsivo-Solamente no me atrases-Vegeta salió disparado directo hacia sus oponentes junto a su rival.

Los círculos blancos representativos de choques se manifestaban en el aire acompañado de estruendos y unos cuantos temblores. La batalla se encontraba casi pareja de no ser porque Black y Zamasu usaban su teletransportación para atacar desde diferentes puntos a Vegeta siendo este pocas veces protegido totalmente por Goku ya que su rival solo se podía encargar de uno de sus oponentes a la vez.

-¿Qué sucede Vegeta es demasiado para ti?-Decía con tono de burla Zamasu para luego desaparecer esquivando un codazo de Vegeta.

De repente Black apareció frente a Vegeta y le dio un uppercut con su puño derecho, así habían estado Black y Zamasu, uno se encargaba de Goku mientras él otro atacaba a Vegeta y luego desaparecía para intercambiar puestos, Vegeta salió disparado hacia los aires ascendiendo a una gran velocidad.

-Oh no, ¡papá!-Gritaba preocupado el hijo del príncipe desee el suelo teniendo ganas de ir a ayudar pero sabia que solo seria un estorbo.

Vegeta no frenaba-(Maldición debo lograr superar esa habilidad pero se transportan tan rápido que apenas los puedo ver)-De repente a Vegeta se le vino una idea a la mente-(Eso es, no tengo que concentrarme en verlos si siento sus energías en el momento preciso voy a poder igualarlos)-.

-¡Aaah!-Gritaba el saiyajin de naranja mientras le lanzaba una patada a Zamasu el cual desapareció del lugar y Goku pudo deducir adonde iría-¡Vegeta!-.

Vegeta frenó en el aire y cerró los ojos para concentrase mejor e inmediatamente Black y Zamasu estaban alrededor de él ambos le lanzaron una patada pero el príncipe logró esquivarlas haciendo que estas chocaran entre sí.

-¿¡Que!?-Dijeron ambos sorprendidos. Vegeta cargó una esfera de ki amarilla en su mano izquierda y la estrelló contra la cabeza de Zamasu desintegrándola y rodeando el cuerpo del Kaio-shin de humo negro. Black se teletransportó lejos del alcance del saiyajin pero este sintiendo el lugar en donde reaparecería el ki del saiyajin oscuro fue volando en esa dirección y cuando Black llegó allí fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en todo el abdomen de parte de Vegeta empezando luego a descender juntos mientras intercambiaban ataques hasta tocar el suelo y destruirlo también.

Zamasu ya con su cabeza reconstruida apareció encima de Vegeta para obtener ventaja.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-Goku teletransportanse también tomo el pie de Zamasu y luego lo estrelló contra él suelo, estando allí luego de unos segundos el dios se impulsó con sus manos y se levantó de un salto quedando a la par de su camarada.

Los 4 combatientes se encontraban de pie en el suelo en posición de combate empezando a caminar alrededor de sus enemigos hasta que finalmente se reunieron en el punto de encuentro comenzando otra vez con los intercambio de golpes.

Goku y Black chocaron sus puños agrietando en suelo y forcejeando uno contra el otro. Zamasu fue a atacar con su espada de ki en su mano al desprotegido saiyajin de naranja pero el príncipe se interpuso y sujetando de la muñeca detuvo al dios forcejeando también ellos de quien tenia mas fuerza siendo claramente Vegeta el ganador el cual inclinó su cuerpo y enterró la mano de Zamasu en el suelo.

Goku aprovechó esto y dejó el forcejeó con Black haciendo que este se inclinara hacia adelante por la repentina acción, Goku apoyándose en la espada de Vegeta rodó y le dio una parada en el cráneo del dios de color verde haciendo que su cara besara el suelo. Vegeta aprovechando lo indefenso que estaba Black lo atacó acertando un puñetazo en su estomago.

Zamasu aun en el piso usó sus piernas para hacerle una barrida a Goku ocasionando que este cayera igual, Black tomó el brazo de Vegeta con mucha fuerza y lo jaló estrellando el cuerpo del príncipe con el de su rival quedando ambos enterrados en la roca.

Los ex-ayudantes de Kaio-shin dio un salto hacia atrás retrocediendo y cargaron bolas de energía en sus manos, Zamasu una amarrila en su mano derecha y Black una rosa en su mano izquierda. Los saiyajines de la tierra lograron ponerse de pie a tiempo e imitaron la acción solo que las de ellos eran azules.

-¡Goten usa tu ki para protegernos de la explosión!-Ordenó rapidamente Trunks mientras se transformaba en súper saiyajin y extendía sus manos hacia el frente.

-¡Si!-Goten hizo lo mismo y entre ambos crearon un campo de energía casi traslucido que los rodeaba a ellos y a los shinobis.

Los cuatro a la vez lanzaron sus ataques de energías chocando y creando una gran explosión que generó una nube de humo con forma de un hongo siendo visible a kilómetros de distancia y generando una potente onda expansiva que gracias a la preocupación de los híbridos no salieron dañados los espectadores pero si el ambiente haciendo que los arboles del bosque cercano se desprendieran del suelo y salieran volando.

Goku y Vegeta aparecieron frente a ellos, se les no ataba fatigados y con heridas en la cara y alrededor del cuerpo.

-¿Están bien?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Si, pero ya hemos gastado mucha energía en muy poco tiempo-Respondió Goku con la respiración agitada.

-Encarar a esos malditos se nos está haciendo mas difícil de lo que debería, no tiene sentido-Dijo Vegeta en el mismo estado que su rival.

Dentro del humo delante de ellos se escuchó el típico "tap" de unos zapatos tocando el suelo y sus dueños que eran obviamente Zamasu y Black salieron de allí deteniéndose hasta ser visibles para todos quedando los shinobis y saiyajines completamente atentos a sus movimientos.

-¡Goten dame dos semillas del ermitaño!-Ordenó Vegeta mientras volteaba a ver al hijo de Kakaroto.

-¡E-está bien-Goten sacó 2 semillas de la pequeña bolsa marrón y le tiró una a su padre y otra al príncipe siendo comidas por ambos sanando y desapareciendo sus heridas con su fuerzas recuperadas.

-¡Muy bien!-Decía el saiyajin de naranja estirando su cuerpo al sentir sus fuerzas al cien por ciento.

-Es cierto nosotros tenemos las ventajas de las semillas, mientras Goku y Vegeta las coman podrán volver a pelear las veces que sea-Decía Shikamaru mientras veía a Black-En cambio él se encuentra exhausto ya que peleó solo desde el principio-.

Black respiraba agitadamente y las heridas en su cuerpo eran visibles a este paso sentía que no podía continuar.

-¿Que te pasa?-Preguntó Zamasu viendo a su compañero.

-La pelea me ha quitado la mitad de mis energías, a este paso apenas podría contra uno de ellos-Decía el saiyajin oscuro.

-Ya veo- Zamasu sonrió-Dejame darte una mano-El ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin puso su mano izquierda en la espalda de Black haciendo que todo se quedaran confundidos por esto.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Preguntó Sasuke pero no recibió respuesta.

Black fue rodeado por una luz blanca, todos quedaron sorprendido por esto especialmente los saiyajines ya que tenían una idea de lo que podría ser eso. Finalmente la luz desapareció por lo que Zamasu quitó su mano de la espalda de su camarada-Listo-.

Black empezó a reír siendo lo unió audible en el lugar, sonrió mostrando los dientes y prendió su aura que se movía de forma salvaje demostrando su aumento de poder-Muchas gracias, era lo que necesitaba-Black apagó su aura dejando ver mas claramente que sus heridas se habían recuperado por completo junto con sus energías.

-¡E-e-es imposible se ha recuperado por completo!-Gritó Sakura impactada al ver como habían hecho algo similar a sus jutsus médicos.

-¡¿Como tienes esa habilidad ahora?!-Dijo Vegeta incrédulo de lo que pasaba.

-Exactamente, como Kaio-shin también he desarrollado la capacidad de regeneración curativa-Respondió Zamasu como si nada. (2)

-¡¿Soy el único que ya no puede con estas cosas sin sentido?!-Gritó Naruto para luego señalar a los Zamasus-¡Ustedes dos dejen de complicar tanto las cosas en mi cabeza!-.

Ambos arquearon una ceja yuego se vieron a si mismo.

-Creo que eso significa que quiere una explicación-Dijo Zamasu no estando tan seguro.

-¿Con que es eso, eh?-Dijo Black para luego voltear a ver a sus enemigos-Está bien creo que se lo han ganado humanos, ha llegado la hora de las revelaciones-.

 **Flashback.**

* * *

 **POV de Black.**

-"Han pasado meses desde aquella horrible ocasión en la que fuimos derrotados"-.

Se ven imágenes de como Trunks con la energía de los demás humanos cortaba a Zamasu fusionado en dos con su espada de ki y posteriormente el como la cara de Zamasu aparecía repetidas veces en el cielo y lanzaban rayos de energía acabando con todo.

-"Apenas teníamos consciencia con la forma que adoptamos, recuerdo la sensación de hacerse cada vez mas grande hasta que de repente todo empezaba a desaparecer como si fuera el fin"-.

Zeno-Sama usando su poder destruía a casi todo en ese universo incluyendo a Zamasu.

-"Oh al menos eso creía. Nuestro poder en esa forma fue tan grande que logrados abrir la abertura que dejaron ustedes abierta cuando fueron al futuro. Similar a lo que sucedió la primera vez con el anillo del tiempo, una parte de mostró a logró escapar de esa destrucción adentrándose en este tiempo"-.

Una nube de humo verde entraba por la ruptura temporal/dimensional que había frente a la corporación cápsula y se alejaba del lugar al sentir como de repente perdió una gran parte de su fuerza por lo que usando su poca consciencia salió del planeta.

-"Vagamos por el vacío del universo hasta que encontrábamos planetas que destruiamos con todo t sus habitantes y poco a poco los asimilabamos recuperando nuestra fuerza"-.

Se ve a la nube de humo verde entrenado a la tierra del octavo universo y quedándose encima de un bosque cerca de Konoha.

-"No sé como pero luego de tener tanto poder logramos recuperar nuestra forma original, como si de algún tipo de evolución se tratara"-.

La nube de humo verde formaba un cuerpo el cual tomaba el aspecto original del Zamasu fusionado pero inmediatamente fue rodeado por una luz blanca y sus contra partes originales salían inconscientes disparadas lejos de la otra. (3)

\- "Luego de eso lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que desperté en una cama en aquella aldea y luego fui al campo de pelea. Teminé engañando a Madara para que me revelera que habilidades tenían los humanos de este mundo ya que me parecieron peculiares-Black hizo una pausa-"Luego de hospedarme en un hogar con Madara y aquella criatura fui a buscar a mi otro yo"-.

Black volaba por encima de donde le dijeron que apareció y de repente aterrizó en un lago en donde veía a un inconsciente Zamasu flotando en el agua por lo que fue a recogerlo.

-"Al parecer había caído en coma dentro de un lago, menos mal que gracias a su inmortalidad no murió ahogado"-.

-"Lo mantuve escondido de Madara, quería seguir jugando un poco más con ese humano. Y cuando finalmente despertó me propuse a entrenar durante estos últimos para poder superar por a Vegeta, y mientras lo hacíamos Zamasuu aprendió la teletransportación y sus dotes curativos siendo esto último crucial para aumentar mi poder ya que usaba la ventaja de la habilidad de ustedes los saiyajines volviendo cada vez mas fuerte en poco tiempo-.

Zamasu y Black entrenaban y luego este ultimo era curado por su otro yo.

 **Fin del POV de Black.**

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de lo sorprendidos que estaban por la historia aunque los shinobis seguían algo confundidos ya que solo los saiyajines sabían perfectamente lo que había sucedido en aquella batalla.

-Y esa es casi toda la historia-Terminó de narrar Black.

-¡¿Casi?!-Dijo Goten.

-Así es, aun falto yo-Zamasu llamó la atención de todos al decir esto-Por mi parte en estos últimos meses yo he eliminado a la mitad de la vida en este planeta-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron todos impactados al escuchar esta noticia.

-Tal y como escuchan-Zamasu hizo una pausa para quitarse el mechón de cabello que tapaba su ojo derecho-Desde hace tiempo me dispuse a erradicar cada país, ¡cada ciudad, cada villa, cada pueblo y por supuesto cada mortal!-.

Zamasu con una mirada casi demencial señalaba a Goku y los demás-Incluso lo hacia mientras ustedes peleaban, solo cuando sentí los ki de Goku y Vegeta disminuí un poco mi trabajo para que no me notaran a mi. Y salió tan bien que la otra mitad del planeta ya está muerta en cuanto a vida humana-.

Nadie se podía creer lo que oía ni siquiera podían hablar y si lo hicieran estarían titubeando, pensar que tal número de personas habían fallecido sin que ellos siquiera lo sospecharan era un fuerte golpe.

-¿La mitad del planeta?-Dijo Chōji rompiendo el silencio de los defensores del planeta.

-Eres un desgraciado-Dijo colérico el jinchuriki de Kurama.

-Las personas como ustedes me repugnan, nunca están satisfechos por matar gente-Dijo Trunks en el mismo estado que Naruto.

Black rió un poco-Sin que ustedes lo supieran mortales... -.

Zamasu continuó-El plan cero humanos se había reanudado-.

Unos se sentían inútiles ya que creyeron que en realidad estaban haciendo algo para salvar las vidas de la gente cuando no fue así.

-¡Y gracias a ustedes Goku y Vegeta podemos pasar a la siguiente fase del plan!-Black los señaló con su dedo índice.

-¿Nosotros?-Dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Así es, el plan cero humanos ahora también es parte de una venganza-Dijo Zamasu-Cuando escuchamos que ustedes habían estado aquí decidimos esperar a que se presentaran ya que sabemos de lo que ustedes son capaces. Así que aprovechando que su planeta no los tiene allá para protegerlo vamos a destruirlo con toda la vida que hay en él-.

-¿Crees que te lo vamos a permitir escoria?-Vegeta dio un paso al frente.

-¡Eso no sucederá!-Goku y Vegeta se lanzaron a la batalla pero Black les lanzó una esfera de ki rosa obligándolos a detenerla para que no causara daños y lo hicieron muy rápido pero Zamasu se encontraba en otro lado.

Zamasu se encontraba a unos metros de ellos-Adiós-El ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin se dio la vuelta listo para irse.

Tres personas que corrieron hacia el empezaron a volar dos de ellas para atacarlo-¡¿A donde crees que van?!-Decían Naruto y Trunks cada uno con un puño en alto.

-¡Ustedes dos esperen!-Decía Goten siguiéndolos.

Zamasu no los notó a tiempo por lo que se teletransportó y ya que Goten,Trunks y Naruto estuvieron tan cerca que se fueron junto con él.

-¡Goten/Trunks/Naruto!-Gritaron Goku, Vegeta y Kakashi respectivamente.

* * *

 **Planeta Tierra, Séptimo universo.**

Zamasu volaba encima de una ciudad que estaba en una isla soltando una sonrisa-Muy bien, empecemos-.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

Un joven de cabello negro elevado que llevaba lentes y una indumentaria como de cualquier otra persona abría la puerta de su hogar para salir.

-¡Ya vuelvo Videl iré por las compras¡-Dijo Gohan llevando en su mano la lista de los víveres.

-¡Está bien solo no tardes tanto!-Decía su esposa desde otra habitación de la cada que les dio Mr Satán.

-¡De acuerdo!-Gohan ya afuera cerró la puerta de su hogar y vio el pacifico día soleado que había incluso soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad-Parece que hoy será un bello día-.

* * *

Y bueno mis queridos lectores y lectoras eso seria todo por hoy! Mil gracias enserio por aguantar mis retrasos ustedes son los mejores TT-TT.

(1): En un episodio Wiss dijo que solo los Kaio-shin pueden llegar donde Zeno-sama así que yo deduzco que la teletransportación es una habilidad clave que deben tener así que hice que Zamazu lograra aprenderla.

(2): Esto aparece en el manga y la verdad quise incluirlo aquí para darle sentido a los power ups de Black Goku así que también hice que lo aprendiera xD.

(3): Lo que todos estaban esperando. Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la idea de este fic la hice antes del capitulo 66 de DB Super ósea en el que aparece Vegetto y confirman que los photala solo son permanentes en los Kaio-shin o una fusión que tenga a este como uno. La verdad yo quería hacer una segunda parte con Black y dárselas a ustedes también así que en este fic usaremos la regla que nosotros creíamos que sucedió aquella vez con Vegetto dentro de Majin Buu antes de que se resolviera ese misterio, que por cruzar una dimensión diferente el efecto se pasa, por favor no me maten por esto xD.

La próxima semana tengo exámenes aso que deseenme suerte!. Mil gracias de corazón otra vez a todos los quiero mucho!.

Y bueno eso seria todo sin mas que decir les deseo que les vaya de lo mejor y cuidense bien hasta la próxima se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	9. Aviso

Hola queridos seguidores y seguidoras del fic. Hoy no les traigo un capitulo si no un aviso de que voy a pausar el fic por un tiempo debido a que el estrés causados por el trabajo y la escuela no me dejan pensar bien, menos escribir.

Por eso he optado tomar esta desición, no se preocupen no se cancelará el fic, no, este lo voy a acabar por orgullo y por ustedes x3 solo me tomaré unas semanas de descanso, prometo que no serán mas de 4.

Espero puedan comprenderlo y me perdonen por esto, hasta la próxima se despide Tsuigeku :D los quiero!.


	10. Chapter 10

*De repente el cielo oscurece y desde el suelo donde están siete esferas de cristal naranja sale un rayo de luz que termina revelando al gran dragón de los deseos,¡SHEN LONG!*

-Ustedes los que me invocaron diganme su deseo y se los cumpliré si está a mi alcance-Decía con voz potente el mítico dragón hacia sus invocadores.

-¡Queremos que Tsuigeku vuelva de su descanso para continuar su historia!-Dijo uno de los queridos lectores.

-Humm, veré lo que puedo hacer- Los ojos rojos del dragón empezaron a brillar durante unos segundos y después volvieron a la normalidad-Listo,he traído devuelta a ese que llaman Tsuigeku-Los lectores buscaban pero alrededor no había ni una señal mía hasta que...

-¡LADIES AND GENTLEMENS!-Dije parado sobre la cabeza de Shen long sorprendiendo al dragón y haciendo que los lectores empezaran a gritorear de la emoción. Al mas estilo de los picapiedras bajé deslizandome por la espalda de Shen-Long hasta poner los pies en el suelo.

¡HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS LECTORES Y LECTORAS!. Perdonen por la entrada algo exagerada,así soy yo jajajaaja. Espero que les esté yendo de maravilla a todos porque yo al fin luego de ya mas de unos meses vuelvo a las andadas!.

De seguro pensaron que me morí o algo así? Okno xDD aunque tal vez ustedes me maten por tardar tanto. Lo que sucedió durante mis semanas de descanso mi celular luego de haberme servido durante 3 años ya no pudo más y murió.

Pero ya tengo uno nuevo y ahora ya descansado me concentraré totalmente en el fic! Volviendo a hacer un capitulo semanalmente como antes y responder sus reviews,dudas y demás.

Pero bueno sin mas parloteo, VOLVEMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.

Disclaimer #2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de Deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

-Adiós mortales-Dijo el ser de piel verde de nombre Zamasu mientras se daba la vuelta para ir hacia la tierra del séptimo universo.

Tres personas que corrieron hacia el empezaron a volar dos de ellas para atacarlo-¡¿A donde crees que van?!-Decían Naruto y Trunks cada uno con un puño en alto.

-¡Ustedes dos esperen!-Decía Goten siguiéndolos.

Zamasu no los notó a tiempo por lo que se teletransportó y ya que Goten,Trunks y Naruto estuvieron tan cerca que se fueron junto con él del lugar.

-¡Goten/Trunks/Naruto!-Gritaron Goku, Vegeta y Kakashi respectivamente.

-¿Uh, esos mocosos se fueron junto con él?-Decía Black viendo hacia el lugar en el que hace unos segundos había estado su yo de otra linea de tiempo-Bueno no importa, no tienen los suficientes poderes como para estorbarle-.

-¿Que rayos pensaba ese idiota al hacer eso?-Dijo Sakura enojada refiriéndose a su rubio compañero de equipo.

-Esto se puso aun peor, tenemos que volver a la tierra de inmediato-Decía el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja mientras una gota de sudor,muestra de su preocupación, resbalaba por su sien.

-Si yo fuera ustedes mejor me preocuparía por quien tienen enfrente-La voz del saiyajin oscuro hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver-Mi tarea es no dejar que ninguno de ustedes abandonen este planeta con vida, ¡y encantado lo voy a hacer!-.

El ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin extendió su mano derecha hacia los saiyajines y shinobis disparando de su palma un rayo de energía de tonalidad rosada. Goku y Vegeta extendieron sus manos al frente y crearon una barrera de ki celeste semi-traslúcida protegiéndolos a todos del ataque que no cesaba haciendo que la energía se desviara por los bordes obligando a los saiyajin a ampliar el campo de ki para mayor protección creando casi una cúpula.

-No podemos descuidarnos, tendremos que dejarlos de lado-Ni siquiera al príncipe le gustaba esa idea pero quitarle la vista encima a Black sería muy peligroso por no decir fatal; además no tenían forma de volver rápidamente a su universo por lo que el destino del planeta Tierra del séptimo universo dependía de los guerreros que se encontraban ahora allá.

* * *

 **Planeta** **Tierra** , **universo #** **7.**

Saliendo de la nada en lo alto de las nubes Trunks, Goten y Naruto empezaron a caer en picada gracias a la fuerza de gravedad mientras gritaban debido a la sorpresa-¡AAAHHH!-.

Los jóvenes híbridos reaccionaron rápidamente y usando su ki frenaron en seco pero se dieron cuenta que el rubio seguía cayendo preocupándolos a ambos.

-¡Oh no!-Dijo Goten que iba a ir a ayudar al humano pero frenó en seco al sentir la energía del rubio aumentar.

-¡Kurama!-Gritó Naruto en su descenso y la bestia con cola dentro de él mandó la energía necesaria a su jinchuriki, transformándose en su modo adquirido gracias al poder del sabio de los 6 caminos y usó su habilidad de vuelo en esta forma para frenar en el aire dejando a los saiyajines ligeramente impresionados debido a su ahora mas llamativo aspecto.

El jinchurki en su modo "Ashura" flotó hacia los jóvenes de su casi su misma edad-¿Estamos de verdad en otro universo ahora?-Tal vez la respuesta era algo casi obvia pero debido al ecosistema y aspecto casi idéntico, por no decir gemelo, del planeta al que se habían transportado coincidía con el suyo.

Trunks miró hacia una dirección hacia el horizonte y respondió la pregunta-Si, estamos en nuestra Tierra, lo único que siento son ki's de personas y no esa energía que tienen ustedes-Trunks puso de nuevo su vista en el de ojos anaranjados.

-Eso significa que Zamasu logró lo que quería-Dijo Goten.

-Hablando de él, ¿donde está?-Dijo Naruto al no ver cerca de ellos a Zamasu. Esto debido a que a diferencia de como lo hacían con Goku no tocaron el cuerpo del ejecutor de la técnica siendo teletransportado en una zona algo alejada del ex-Kaio-sama del norte.

Justo al decir estas palabras a la distancia al horizonte norte una cúpula de energía color purpura hacia temblar el mar y desaparecía una isla completa junto con la capital del Sur que para mala suerte de sus habitantes no había sido suficiente que gran parte de ellos fueran asesinados por el Doctor Maki Gero hace años.

-¡Ahí está!-Dijo el heredero de la corporación cápsula mientras miraba hacia la dirección en donde había sucedido el ataque al igual que Goten y Naruto, aunque este ultimo solo lo hizo siguiendo a los otros 2 ya que no poseía capacidad para sentir la energía.

-Debemos ir a detenerlo-Goten volteó a ver al shinobi-¿Naruto,cierto? tú quedate aqu.. -.

-¡Ni lo crean yo voy con ustedes!-Interrumpió el rubio alzando un poco la voz-Goku y Vegeta ya han protegido a mi planeta e incluso lo están haciendo ahora, así que me toca hacer lo mismo por ellos-.

Ambos se sorprendieron por esto parpadeando una vez. Su poder no estaba nada mal para un humano pero dudaban que hubiera enfrentado amenazas de escala universal alguna vez.

Goten volteó a ver a su mejor amigo de cabello lila en busca de una respuesta ya que generalmente era él quien tomaba las desiciones. Trunks sintiéndose un poco bajo presión miró de reojo la dirección donde estaba el ki de Zamasu para luego ver de nuevo a Naruto-¡Ay está bien! .Pero si algo te sucede que nadie me vaya a hechar la culpa después-.

Naruto sonrió alegre ante esto y asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente-¡Si!-.

-De acuerdo entonces demonos prisa-Trunks se cubrió por una aura blanca y salió disparado seguido de Goten, Naruto no podía ir tan rápido como ellos pero no los perdía de vista.

* * *

 **-Mientras tanto en otro lugar-.**

Gohan enfrente de la puerta del supermercado,de la impresión dejó caer al suelo una de las bolsas de productos que había comprado,por suerte no había nada frágil allí; pero yendo a lo crucial, el saiyajin se quedó con la boca abierta luego de sentir el disparo de poder repentino.

-¡¿Q-q-qué fue eso?!-Dijo Gohan viendo hacia la dirección del hecho-(¿De donde apareció este ki?. Siento maldad en él,y no solo eso, cientos de energías de otras personas desaparecieron de repente)-Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente del saiyajin muestra de la preocupación que sentía al pensar lo peor.

Una nueva amenaza había aparecido y por alguna razón su padre o alguien mas no había ido a confirmarlo, al ocurrir algo así creía que su padre el salvador de la Tierra-Amante de las peleas estaría allí, pero al ver que ningún otro guerrero Z estaba cerca sin mas remedio dejó sus compras en esos puestos en donde los supermercados cuidaban las pertenencias de sus clientes y salió nuevamente del establecimiento.

-Supongo que tendré que ir a verlo por mi mismo-El saiyajin empezó a correr hasta encontrar uno de esos típicos callejones que había en la ciudad y al encontrar uno vacío entró en él y empezó a volar a toda velocidad para así evitar ser notado o por lo menos vista su identidad.

* * *

Luego de casi 3 minutos de la existencia de la explosión está desapareció junto con el brillo purpura fuerte que irradiaba dejando ver a Zamasu en los aires con los brazos en la espalda y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bueno, supongo que ese es un buen comienzo. Ahora a buscar otro lugar donde hayan humanos-.

Zamasu se dio la vuelta y cambió su expresión de inmediato a una ligeramente confundido al ver como una estela de luz blancuzca iba hacia él y el dueño de esa aura se reveló al frenar frente al dios.

-¿¡Quien eres tú y que quieres!?-Gritó Gohan con un semblante serio. Al parecer el estaba mas cerca que Naruto y los otros, por eso llegó primero.

-Sabía que vendrían a verme, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-El Kaio-shin no se mostró intimidado por la actitud de su enemigo.

-¡Responde mi pregunta!-Dijo Gohan aun con ese semblante que no convencía del todo debido a su vestimenta actual.

-Hmph, pero que humano más impertinente, hablarle así a un dios como yo-Decía esbozando una pequeña sonrisa demostrando algo de su narcisismo.

-¿Dios?-Repitió Gohan y al notar mejor la vestimenta del ser de piel verde e indigar un poco en su mente abrió los ojos hasta su punto máximo de la impresión-¿¡Zamasu!?-.

Gohan recordó los aspectos que había descrito su padre sobre la apariencia del mas reciente enemigo al cual el no llegó a conocer o siquiera ver su apariencia, hasta ahora.

-Oh, así que me conoces-Decía no muy impresionado Zamasu, si el era alguien que podía usar su ki a voluntad debería de estar conectado con Son Goku.

-¡Pero se supone que mi padre, el señor Vegeta y Trunks te habían derrotado!-.

Zamasu prestó atención a esta oración-¿Tu padre?-Zamasu abrió un poco los ojos ya que como si fuera un flashback una de las conversaciones con su yo de otra linea temporal había venido a su mente, luego de esto volvió a su expresión calmada-Ah, ya veo. Tu eres el hijo mediocre de Son Goku-.

Gohan ignoró el hecho de que con esto ya fueran 3 personas que lo llamaban por ese título y miró como el mar bajo de él volvía a llenarse de agua luego de algo que se destabilizó-¿Tu mataste a las personas que estaban aquí?-.

-¿No es obvio?-Intencionalmente Zamasu dijo esto con completa normalidad e indiferencia para poder ver la expresión de rabia que ponía Gohan y lo consiguió.

El hijo del guerrero enviado a la Tierra apretó fuertemente los dientes y frunció el ceño resaltando su entrecejo.

-(Creo que no tengo elección)-Gohan se quitó sus lentes y los metió en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón-(Por lo menos trataré de entretenerlo hasta que mi papá o alguien mas venga, debo evitar que siga destruyendo lugares en donde haya personas)-Quitándose la corbata que llevaba la lanzó al aire,así evitaría que le estorbara en la pelea.

Unos segundos luego después de esto llegaron a la escena Trunks, Goten y Naruto quedándose a una distancia considerable de ambos peleadores.

-¿Que hace mi hermano aquí?-Dijo Goten confundido ya que hace tiempo su hermano mayor se había retirado de las peleas.

-¿Tu hermano?-Naruto volteó a ver al varón menor de la familia Son-¿Goku tiene otro hijo?-.

Goten lo vio igualmente y asintió igualmente-Si, su nombre es Gohan-.

La presencia de los tres adolescentes recién llegados no paso desapercibida, siendo notados de inmediatos por Zamasu.

-(¿Que hacen esos tres aquí?, ¿como es que me siguieron?)-Pensó Zamasu mientras veía de reojo a Naruto y los demás.

-¡Goten, Trunks, no vayan a meterse en esto!-Gritó Gohan para que pudieran escucharlo, luego Gohan quedó confundido al ver al acompañante de los dos pequeños híbridos que tenía una apariencia brillante y dentro de él había dos energías que no tenían nada que ver con el ki, nunca había visto o sentido algo así.

Pero aun así prefirió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto para concentrarse en su adversario de en frente.

-¿En verdad va a pelear?. La ultima vez había dicho que creía que aun podía transformase en súper saiyajin-Dijo Trunks, él entendía que el primer híbrido optara por una vida mas relajada pero eso sin dudas lo había malogrado en cuanto a poder de pelea se refiere.

-Pero mi hermano ha estado entrenando con el señor Piccolo así que debe de por lo menos ser mas fuerte que la vez anterior-Decía el menor del lugar confiando en que su hermano mayor habría aumentando su poder.

Trunks miró a Goten con una expresión un tanto escéptica sobre eso para luego volver a poner sus ojos en Zamasu y Gohan,por lo menos esto les haría ganar tiempo mientras sus padres buscaban como llegar aquí.

Gohan repentinamente empezó a aumentar su poder ocasionando pequeñas oleadas de viento-¡HAAAAAA!-Soltando un potente grito irradiando y obteniendo de inmediato el aura y cabello dorado típico de la transformación del súper saiyajin ordinario ahora volviendo a ser de mas fácil acceso para el saiyajin gracias a sus entrenamientos con su maestro namekiano, nadie del lugar se veía impresionado de hecho esperaban mas bien el primer movimiento del híbrido.

El primer híbrido se veía a sí mismo mientras pensaba-(Bien, tal vez no es lo que esperaba pero no me puedo quejar en un momento como este)-Gohan miró directamente a Zamasu que se abrió de brazos pidiendo que fuera a por él, el saiyajin frunció un poco el ceño y después apretó los puños-¡Aquí voy!-.

Volando a una velocidad impresionante Gohan se dirigió hacia Zamasu el cual seguía en la misma posición y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al estar a solo metros del ex-ayudante, Gohan desapareció de la vista de todos apareciendo nuevamente a espaldas del ser verde el cual seguía en la misma pose; sin dudar Gohan atacó lanzando un rodillazo zurdo en la cabeza logrando acertar con éxito escuchándose un fuerte estruendo al chocar ambas partes del cuerpo.

Gohan no se detuvo ni un segundo y rodando sobre su propio eje dio la vuelta completa y esta vez dio una patada con su pierna derecha al cráneo del Kaio-shin siendo audible el sonido de los huesos de su cuello tronando; finalmente para rematar el saiyajin ascendió en el cielo para posteriormente lanzar debajo de él una esfera de ki amarilla que dio de lleno contra Zamasu generando una pequeña explosión acompañada de una leve cortina de humo negro nublando la apariencia que tenía el dios luego de ese ataque.

Unos segundos después finalmente desapareció el humo dejando ver como quedó Zamasu el cual se notaba como el 50% de su cabeza se encontraba calcinada a causa del ataque de energía viéndose el resaltante color de sangre purpura oscuro en las quemaduras de segundo grado que tenía el ser de piel verde; pero lo mas resaltante era su cabeza la cual estaba doblada al revés como si fuera alguien poseído en una de esas películas de terror.

Todos esperaron a ver cual sería el siguiente paso de Zamasu y fruncieron un poco el ceño al ver como de las heridas del Kaio-shin empezaba a salir humo debido a que su tejido y piel estaban regenerándose. Tomando con ambas manos su cabeza el dios empezó a rodar lentamente su cabeza acompañadose con pequeños crujidos hasta que finalmente volvió a su posición original a la vez que la curación de Zamasu se completó, y este rodando un poco su cuello mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había quedado en su cara con la muñeca de su vestimenta.

-Lo que me temía,parece que incluso después de ser derrotado sigue conservando su inmortalidad-Dijo Gohan mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente demostrando su preocupación,ni el estaba seguro de cuanto podría aguantar contra un enemigo al cual no puedes matar.

-Maldición, y yo que creía que Madara ya era muy molesto con eso de la inmortalidad-Maldijo el rubio, aún con el ultimo shinobi revivido por el edo-tensei que quedaba, fuera del mapa, seguía siendo un problema eso de la vida eterna.

-Y las cosas son aun peores cuando alguien como él adquiere la inmortalidad y no hay alguien mas fuerte para detenerlo-Dijo un poco preocupado Goten al ver que el ataque de su hermano no hizo nada.

Trunks volteo a ver a ambos-Eso me recuerda, ¿donde están el señor Bills y el señor Wiss?-.

* * *

 **Planeta** **de Bills.**

Luego de que Goku,Vegeta y sin haberlo previsto, sus hijos, habían cruzado el portal creado por Wiss, Uma le exigió a Bills llevarla al palacio del dios gato y este sin mas opción decidió aceptarlo para evitar enojar a su ex-pareja.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos sentados en sillas cerca de la mesa en la cual abundaban gran variedad de platillos y cualquiera diría que es demasiado para ser solo 2 personas pero ellos era dioses los cuales tenían un apetito superior.

-Veo que todavía conservas tu glotonería, Bills-Decía Uma desde un extremo se la mesa mientras movía un poco la comida de su plato con un tenedor.

Por su parte Bills en el otro extremo de la mesa mordía, rasgaba y tragaba ma carne de un filete de algún animal de la Tierra del cual no se acordaba del nombre-¿No será mas bien que tu no sabes disfrutar la buena comida?-Hablaba con la boca llena el destructor para posteriormente recibir el impacto de una cuchara en su frente llegando con tal fuerza que hizo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás.

-Y al parecer también perdiste tus modales-Decía la diosa destructora con una sonrisa burlona y sus dedos índice y pulgar apuntando hacia Bills dando a entender que ella fue la que la lanzó y obviamente Bills se llenó de rabia por esto.

Wiss que había estado parado detrás de su ex-aprendiz todo este tiempo no sabía como tratar una situación de parejas así que mejor dejó que ellos mismos hicieran lo que querían-(¿Es esto a lo que llaman una situación incomoda en la Tierra?)-Pensó Wiss al ver como el gato humanoide se levantaba de su asiento y con un puño golpeaba la mesa haciendo que todos los platos temblaran e incluso a los vasos se les cayera liquido fuera de ellos.

-¡Ya dejate de tonterías Uma y mejor di porqué demonios querías tanto venir aquí para que te heche de una vez!-Gritaba furioso el destructor del séptimo universo aun con su puño en la mesa.

La mencionada del lugar se relajó y se acomodó mejor en la silla en la que se encontraba-Bueno de hecho tenía dos razones por las cuales venir a hablar contigo a un lugar mas apropiado-Uma con una mirada que detonaba serenidad miró a los ojos a su antigua pareja-Esos dos saiyajines, los que fueron a mi universo primero, ¿como es que poseen el poder de un Dios?-.

Bills ya calmándose un poco se sentó nuevamente y miraba directamente a los ojos de Uma-Hace unos años se enfrenté a Goku y para poder pelear conmigo llegó a una nueva forma, el súper saiyajin Dios. Luego de eso él y Vegeta lograron superar ese nivel estando ahora actualmente en el súper saiyajin blue-.

-¿Súper saiyajin Blue?-Repitió la diosa, llegándole repentinamente el recuerdo de los saiyajines devolviendo su ataque final mientras eran rodeados por una nueva aura celeste-Así que técnicamente tu los hiciste darse cuenta que podían llegar aun más lejos-.

El gato morado humanoide suspiró-Si, y aveces me arrepiento de ello. Ese idiota de Goku nos ha puesto en demasiado peligro desde que se volvió cercano a Zeno-Sama-.

-¡¿Q-qué?!-De la impresión al oír esto casi se cae de su asiento pero logrando mantener el equilibrio esto no sucedió por lo que tranquilizandose continuó hablando-¿Ese sujeto se volvió cercano a Zeno-Sama?-.

-Incluso han llegado a considerarse "amigos"-El escuchar esto sobresaltó mas a la diosa destructora, del conocimiento que tenía ella Zeno-Sama jamas había tenido algo parecido a un "amigo"-Y encima está tratando de meterle en la cabeza la estúpida idea de hacer un torneo entre todos los universos-Terminó de contar Bills saltándose la parte de que ahora había dos Zeno's, no creía que fuera buena idea que su compañera de oficio supiera tantas cosas de golpe

-¿Un torneo entre los universos?-Repetía Uma aun algo sorprendida que hace tres años casi mataba a posiblemente el primer amigo del dios del todo, por primera vez le alegraba no haber ganado una pelea. Pero buscando no parecer intimidada frente a su ex-pareja Uma puso una sonrisa algo desafiante mientras se quitaba disimuladamente las gotas de sudor en sus mejillas usando el dorso de su mano-Entonces empezaré a buscar algunos buenos representantes del universo ocho, n-no me gustaría decepcionar a Zeno-sama-.

La diosa destructora del octavo universo al fin tocaba su comida clavando su tenedor en un gran pedazo de carne que había en su plato y llevándolo a su boca usó sus caninos para rasgar un pedazo de la carne manteniendo una actitud serena y relajada, no dejaría que se notara lo angustiada que se encontraba por solo escuchar el nombre del dios creador de todo.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la Tierra del séptimo universo**.

Zamasu hacía a un lado el humo negro cerca de su cara usando su mano derecha y cuando al fin se desvaneció por completo terminando también su regeneración alzó la mirada hacia Gohan-Me habían contado que no eras la gran cosa, pero si piensas enfrentar a un dios con ese poder me estás ofendiendo, simple mortal-.

Zamasu siendo esta vez el que atacaba voló hacia el saiyajin híbrido el cual se encontraba esperándolo en guardia e inmediatamente el dios estuvo en su rango de alcancé acertó un potente puñetazo derecho en la mejilla izquierda de un Zamasu que seguía optando por no defenderse, pero este continuando con su ataque ignorando el dolor asestó con su puño izquierdo en la cara de Gohan haciendo que incluso a este se le saliera algo de saliva de la boca.

Pero recuperándose Gohan de inmediato contraatacó con una patada lateral derecha siento esta detenida por Zamasu usando su antebrazo derecho para posteriormente avanzar en su ataque hacia el saiyajin híbrido. Este hizo lo mismo chocando ambos sus codos debido a que los dos hicieron el mismo ataque desapareciendo al unisono con el estruendo causado por esa colisión, siendo ahora para ojos no capacitados visibles solamente ondas expansivas que se veían y oían en medio del cielo resultado de los diversos choques corporales entre ambos combatientes.

Goten y Trunks veían sin problemas como Gohan y Zamasu se movían de un lado a otro, pero a Naruto esto se le dificultaba un poco mas siendo lo único que lograba hacer era voltear la cabeza al escuchar los sonidos de las ondas expansivas luego de que cambiaran de posición los peleadores.

Esto era notable en el joven genin que movía sus ojos en casi todas las direcciones que permitía ver el rango de su visión periférica e incluso moviendo el cuello a veces-Goten, dijiste que tu hermano había empezado a entrenar de nuevo. ¿Crees que pueda con Zamasu a pesar de su inmortalidad?-Decía esto el único humano presente sin voltear a ver a Son, ya que como él estaba centrado en ver la pelea.

Goten pensó esto por unos segundos mientras veía como su hermano intercambiaba repetidas veces golpes con Zamasu siendo él ganador y perdedor de estos encuentros en varias ocasiones-No lo sé, no he podido comprobar por mismo que tan fuerte es ninguno de los dos-.

-Según mi papá mi yo del futuro podría encarar a Zamasu si usaba todo su poder-Explicaba Trunks que al igual que los otros dos jóvenes no despegaba los ojos de la pelea viendo como luego de que dijera eso Gohan recibía un rodillazo en su costado derecho haciendo que el joven de cabello lila frunciera el ceño y apretara un poco los dientes-Y no es por ser negativo o ególatra de alguna manera, pero dudo que el hermano de Goten haya alcanzado ese nivel en tan poco tiempo-. (1)

Gohan se había quedado quieto a causa de ese último impacto llegando a llevarse una mano a la zona dolida pero al ver como su oponente continuaba su ataque no optó por seguir descansado preparándose. Zamasu estando a no mas de 10 metros de Gohan dio una voltereta en el aire metiendo una patada vertical descendente en ella tomando desprevenido al saiyajin híbrido que apenas pudo cubrirse con un brazo del ataque siendo una vez mas disparado esta vez por el talón del ex-ayudante de Kaio-Shin cayendo y hundiéndose en el mar por no poder reaccionar a tiempo preocupando a los espectadores.

Gohan ahora estando dentro de la gran masa de agua que comprendía el mar abría los ojos con un poco de esfuerzo debido a que el agua era salada y inflaba sus mejillas buscando preservar el oxigeno para sus pulmones-(Demonios, a este paso no podré derrotarlo, tengo que buscar una manera de contenerlo con el que pueda evitar que yo reciba daño)-.

Sacando de sus pensamientos múltiples esferas de ki moradas entraban en el agua alrededor de él entrando y evaporando el agua así alrededor hasta que se hundían tanto que se perdían de vista en el fondo del océano; siendo lanzadas por Zamasu que apuntaba con una mano hacia la zona en la que Gohan había caído-¡Vamos humano!, confronta tu destino como mortal que eres-.

Gohan dejó escapar unas burbujas de aire de su boca aun en su esfuerzo por aguantar la respiración y ahora mas presionado por los ataques del Kaio-shin hasta que notó algo extraño-(Un momento, no me está atacando directamente, sus ataques parece que los hace aleatoriamente, será posible que...)-Gohan para comprobar su teoría levantó la vista y pudo ver como entraban mas esferas de ki pero cada una en una dirección diferente a la anterior-(¿No puede sentir el ki de alguien?. Bien, creo que puedo sacarle algo de provecho a eso)-. (2)

Gohan extendió sus manos hacia el frente y concentrando su ki en ellas creó dos esferas de energía celestes que gracias a la profundidad en la que estaba mas la altura en la que se encontraba flotando su oponente estas no eran visibles para este-(Listo, ahora quedense allí)-Pensaba el saiyajin a la vez que nadaba lentamente de espaldas alejándose de las bolas de ki pero sin perderlas de vista.

Zamasu se detuvo hace unos segundos al ver que ninguno de sus ataques tenían éxito al parecer así que miró minuciosamente cada movimiento extraño en el agua cuando de repente veía como algo salía de allí por lo que apuntó hacia ello con su mano derecha-¡Ya te vi saiya...eh?!-Abrió sus ojos a su punto máximo debido a la sorpresa que tuvo al ver que no era Gohan sino una esfera de ki celeste que iba hacia él a una gran velocidad y por poco logró esquivarla. Nuevamente vio como el agua empezaba a agitarse así que ahora apuntando con su mano izquierda y con un ceño ligeramente fruncido preparó su ataque-¡Ahí estás!-.

Zamasu disparó una ráfaga de ki de la palma de su mano, pero una vez mas cayó en el truco del saiyajin, siendo la otra esfera celeste que esquivó la ráfaga de energía haciéndose paso al lado izquierdo de esta para finalmente asestar en el hombro izquierdo del ser de color verde siendo empujando con tal fuerza que dio media vuelta sobre su propio eje para que después la esfera de ki cambiara de trayectoria por el rebote contra Zamasu.

Este ataque había desintegrado la vestimenta en la zona que cubría el hombro derecho del Kaio-Shin haciendo que su hombrera izquierda colgara de las partes que no habían sido calcinadas dejando visible su piel verde algo quemada-Ca-canalla...-Maldecía a la vez que sus heridas comenzaban a sanar.

Sin que esto acabara el ex-ayudante de Kaio-shin recibió una doble patada en su cara tomándolo desprevenido y el causante de esto era obviamente Gohan que aprovechando la trampa que le había tendido a Zamasu salió del agua ejecutando así su ataque sorpresa mandando a volar a su oponente por los aires.

Sin detener su ataque Gohan lo persiguió a la vez que encendía su aura dorada. Zamasu había logrado recomponerse de manera rápida luego de recibir tal impacto en la cabeza sin embargo Gohan no planeaba dejarle ni respirar dándole un gancho derecho en su mejilla izquierda para después retroceder un poco y patearlo con su pierna izquierda en la cabeza produciendo aun mas daño a la cabeza del dios por ser detenida abruptamente.

Continuando, Gohan ahora repartía patadas con ambas piernas por todo el cuerpo de Zamasu hasta que luego de dejarlo hasta con marcas que representaban los ataques del saiyajin de la tierra este se detuvo y tomó distancia mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho-¡GYAAAH!-Rematando Gohan dio un uppercut en el mentón de su oponente haciendo que de la fuerza empleada ascendiera al cielo rápidamente hasta que Zamasu fue frenado en su ascensión siendo responsable de esto la primera esfera que había lanzado Gohan dejándola ahí suspendida a propósito.

-¡Te tengo!-Gohan cargó una vez más energía en la palma de su mano y la disparó arriba de él impactando contra el ser de piel verdosa pero en vez de explotar la esfera de ki se mantenía haciendo presión en la espalda del Kaio-shin mientras que la otra lo hacia en su abdomen impidiendo que pudiera moverse por mas fuerza que hiciera.

-Es inútil-Dijo Gohan a la vez que ascendía a una altura pareja a la de su oponente que se encontraba atrapado-Tal vez mis ataques no sean tan fuertes pero aun así no podrás moverte con esas dos bolas concentrando todo su poder en una parte específica de tu cuerpo, en este caso tu torso, pero eso cambiará ahora-Gohan extendió sus manos al frente apuntando a sus esferas mandándoles mas de su energía haciendo que crecieran tanto como el tamaño del cuerpo de Zamasu ocasionando que este gritara al sentir como mas partes de su cuerpo eran quemadas al tacto con la energía celeste-No importa si puedes regenerar cada parte de tu cuerpo, sino te doy la oportunidad de que completes tu regeneración no avanzaras en nada. No es una forma definitiva de acabarte pero sin dudas ganaré mas tiempo de esta manera-.

Naruto, Goten y Trunks veían sorprendidos el como Gohan logró contener al oponente, mas estos últimos dos que habían subestimado al híbrido mayor solo por haberse alejado de las peleas, cuando en realidad aun conservaba su astucia al aprovechar el punto débil de Zamasu que fue el de confiarse dejándose lastimar solo para alardear su inmortalidad. Naruto sonrió levemente ya que en su planeta la fuerza bruta no siempre lo era todo siendo muestra de ello las diversas peleas que ganaron el y sus amigos durante estos contra oponentes mas fuertes que ellos, tal vez no siempre funcionaria pero el saber que aún era una opción lo tranquilizaba un poco.

En un parpadeo, la expresión de todos había cambiado casi de inmediato ya que Zamasu empleando su nueva técnica de teletransportación dejó de ser aplastado por el ataque de Gohan apareciendo detrás de esto que apenas se había dado cuenta al sentir el ki de Zamasu detrás de él.

-¡Hermano cuidado!-Gritó Goten preocupado por su hermano al igual que Naruto y Trunks.

Pero su advertencia fue en vano, ya que Gohan sin saber que Zamasu podía teletransportarse se dio la vuelta tratando de esquivarlo evitando que le abrieran la cara en dos pero como si fuera en cámara lenta recibió un largo corte en diagonal en su cara, que empezaba por la parte derecha de su frente pasando por el entrecejo y acabando en la mitad de su mejilla izquierdo-¡GAAAAAH!-Gritó adolorido el saiyajin mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la herida de la cual empezaba a brotar sangre principalmente de su mejilla bajando un par de gotas por estas.

-Oh,en realidad quería darle a tus ojos, bueno, quedará pendiente-Decía con una vil sonrisa con mas de la mitad de su cuerpo con quemaduras de casi segundo grado-¿Dijiste algo sobre ganar tiempo?-Zamasu luego de ejecutar su corte con su mano rodeada de ki tratándola como un tipo de arma blanca, empezaba a regenerarse libremente al ya no estar sofocado volviendo algunas de sus partes con quemaduras al típico color verde que caracterizaba al Kaio-shin y curiosamente su ropa igualmente se regeneraba-¿En verdad crees que Son Goku y Vegeta lograrán venir a salvarlos?, patético humano dependiente, mi camarada se encargará de acabar con ellos mientras que yo lo haré con ustedes-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, mi papá junto con él señor Vegeta y Trunks ya los derrotaron y lo harán de nuevo-En un intento por detener a Zamasu el saiyajin puso sus manos en su frente poniendo una palma sobre otra dejando visible la que estaba manchada de sangre-¡MASENKO!-Gohan tiró sus manos hacia el frente a la vez que un rayo de energía amarillo salía de las palmas de estas yendo en dirección hacia Zamasu.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Aun sonriendo egocéntricamente Zamasu en vez de esquivarlo el ataque hizo lo contrario adentrándose en él atravesándolo con su cuerpo como sino hubiera diferencia ya que esta vez aumentó mas su poder dejando de confiarse. Y llegar finalmente al origen de la técnica atacó el punto vulnerable de Gohan el cual era su abdomen debido a la posición en la que se encontraban sus manos, en un sencillo movimiento extendió su mano rodeada de ki morado hacia Gohan atravesando en costado izquierdo del abdomen de este ocasionando que Gohan detuviera su ataque por el dolor que sentía.

Llevó su mano a la herida abierta por donde salía poco en poco el liquido viral carmesí, apretaba la zona para tratar de cesar aunque sea un poco la hemorragia pero lo único que lograba era llenarse su extremidad y traje con ella. Retrocediendo lentamente en el aire Gohan soltaba pequeños quejidos mientras su oponente aun frente de el empuñaba de nuevo su arma.

-Ahora, Gohan, ¡siente mi castigo divino!-Zamasu voló hacia él para atacarlo y Gohan trató de detenerlo con un puñetazo pero en el ultimo segundo Zamasu aprovechó nuevamente su nueva habilidad apareciendo detrás de su enemigo dándole otro gran corte vertical esta vez en la espalda y repitió esto múltiples veces dejándolo con múltiples cortes en sus ropas y cuerpos dejando al saiyajin inmóvil al sentir tantas heridas a la vez.

-Yo...fallé de nuevo...por mi debilidad-Decía adolorido el saiyajin híbrido con su ojo derecho cerrado y con el otro entreabierto mientras sentía las heridas por casi todo su cuerpo.

-¡Ya no aguanto esto!-En un arrebato de ira Goten se transformó en súper saiyajin tornándose su pelo dorado a la vez volaba en rescate de su familiar.

-¡Goten espera no hay que precipi...-

-¡Al demonio, debemos ayudarlo!-Gritaba Naruto a la vez que seguía a Goten por detrás interrumpiendo a Trunks.

-Tsk,¡¿acaso soy el único de los tres que piensa?!-Siendo esta una pregunta retorica,sin mas remedio Trunks siguió a los otros dos jóvenes vestidos con prendas anaranjadas.

Zamasu apuntó con la palma de su mano libre al saiyajin que de encontraba quieto en el aire y con una sonrisa que detonaba superioridad veía al saiyajin-Adiós, Son Gohan-.

-¡Hermano!-Gritaba el mas joven de la familia Son volando lo mas rápido que podía junto al shinobi y su amigo de la infancia para rescatar a su herido hermano.

El plan de Gohan fracasó y ahora está apunto de ser erradicado Zamasu dependiendo solamente de Naruto,Goten y Trunis para salvarlo. ¿Podrá resistir la tierra solo con estos guerreros protegiéndola de este enemigo inmortal?.

* * *

Y bueno queridos lectores y lectoras eso sería todo por hoy!. Quiero disculparme de nuevo por mi gran tardanza pero los exámenes,los cortes de luz casi diarios aquí donde vivo,problemas con el internet y celular no me dejaron escribir con comodidad pero prometo que no volveré a tardarme mas de 2 semanas para un capitulo!,y quien sabe,no prometo nada pero tal vez haga otro especial de Consecuencias X3. Si les gustó este capitulo agradecería que dejaran su review,follow y/o fav. Eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo c':

(1): Esto lo saco del manga para los que no lo leen. Ya que en él Goku afirma que Trunks del futuro podría ganarle a Zamasu, así que deduzco que Zamasu estaría entre un Trunks Ssj1 pero no llega a estar a la par del 2, lo tomo del manga principalmente porque es la única comparación de poder que tiene el Zamasu de la linea de Trunks ya que en el anime no recuerdo que se hayan molestado en explicar eso.

(2): Esto es mera suposición mía (si lo sé, ya empiezo a jo**r con mis suposiciones XD) pero en el anime no han dado señales de que Zamasu (sin estar en el cuerpo de Goku o fusionado) pudiera sentir el ki. Hace mucho que vi esa saga así que si me equivoco perdonenme uvu.

Y ahora!,para compensar el tiempo que no les respondí voy a hacerlo a cada uno ahora X3.

 **Darksoul** : Me alegra verte devuelta! :D pero cuando tu resucitaste yo me morí XDD. Y bueno aquí tienes Gohan ya peleó, o bueno hizo lo que pudo XD. Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia nwn.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA** : Jajjaja,gracias,me tenia muy preocupado el haber tomado esta desicion nun gracias por comprender lo del retiro temporal c': saludos!.

 **Johan** : Gracias por dejarme tu opinión!, y en cuanto a tu duda sobre eso pues allí está!, para mala suerte ellos se fueron del planeta casi de inmediato desde que se fueron Goku y los demás al mundo de Naruto. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo,saludos!.

 **Neopercival** : Perdoname a mi por tardar tanto en publicar el capitulo XD. Y si tienes razón no es muy esperanzador dejar un planeta en manos de posiblemente los saiyajin mas débiles por el momento del universo 7 pero ya verás como se las arreglan c; . gracias por comprender lo del descanso nwn saludos.

 **Alexander97** : Muchas gracias a ti y a todos enserio ;w; espero y sigan apoyando el fic a pesar del tiempo pasado,saludos!.

 **Vegetto** **blue** : Gracias!,hubiera vuelto antes pero como ya dije no pude por problemas externos. Pero ahora vuelvo con todas las ganas,saludos!.

 **danielapmatute** : Perdona por dejarte esperando por ese correo tanto :'c pero te prometo a ti y a todos que será casi semanal eso!,gracias por comprender y te mando un saludo!.

 **LM**. **Burton** : Gracias nwn espero que aun pueda contar con tu apoyo,saludos!.

 **Lector Shenlong:** Hola!,me alegra que te haya gustado la primera parte y esta :3. Y en cuanto a tus preguntas se me olvidó lo de Hiruzen!, el murió durante la guerra ninja tratando se detener a Madara junto con los Kages, en un capitulo de estos voy a explicar eso. En cuanto a lo de Zamasu debido a que estaba en otro continente no estuvo destruyendo alguna nación shinobi pero si grandes poblaciones de otras partes del mundo. Espero recibir tu opinión en este capitulo nwn saludos!.

 **black goku** : Sip!,tal vez me tardé pero lo haré! XD,saludos!.

 **es annimo v** : Lo sé,eh incluso fue mas,otra vez me disculpo por ello ;-; saludos!.

 **Pmaster the guy** : No sé si eso es sarcasmo pero sino lo es gracias,siempre trato de hacerlo así xD. Saludos!.

Y bueno queridos lectores y lectoras eso sería todo por esta semana. Nos vemos la siguiente semana sin faltas!,los amo a todos y todas por aguantar la espera X3. Les deseo lo mejor, se despide Tsuigeku :D chao!.


	11. AVISO INFORMATIVO: ¿Es Esto un Adiós?

Hola muy buenas queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras!, y si, ya sé qué dirán, ya me lo imagino con unos rastrillos y antorchas buscando matarme por no actualizar en cuanto? *Revisa su última actualización* ¡¿JULIO DE 2017?!, ¡esos son casi 15 minutos en tiempo de batalla en Namekusein!.

Pero bueno ya enserio, tranquilos, no estaba muerto ni tampoco me pasó algo terrible, disculpen si alguien llegó a preocuparse por ello. No, lo único que sucedió e hizo que no volviera a actualizar fue lo que a todos nos llega en cierto momento de la vida:

 **La falta de Tiempo** : y es que en estos últimos dos años mi tiempo se ha visto afectado por ciertas cosas como son los estudios, este año entraré a la universidad y si es posible que Dios quiera consiga un trabajo. Así que por esas circunstancias en mi agenda he tenido que borrar de mi agenda mi pasatiempo de escribir historias.

 **Falta de Inspiración** : Esta es la segunda razón por la que no he podido continuar con el fic y creo que es la más grave, ya que si a pesar de que tuviese un tiempo corto si hubiese inspiración podría incluso intentar continuar ya que hay grandes fanfics de grandes autores en la comunidad que todavía siguen sus historias actualizando cada uno, dos o hasta tres meses pero siguen vigentes porque aún tienen la inspiración para continuar. Pero en mi caso lamentablemente no es así, desde 2017 había empezado a tener este problema y es que siendoles sinceros "La Desesperación de los Shinobis" a diferencia de "Consecuencias" no era algo que tenía planeado desde un principio, había empezado el fanfic de "Consecuencias" porque me había fascinado con lo que podía ofrecer esta comunidad de escritores y lectores, me pasaba casi mediodía leyendo historias como "Dos Saiyajin en Konoha", "Cuatro Saiyajins Perdidos en Konoha", " Goku en Equestria" y es sólo por mencionar algunas!.

Pero hoy en día la verdad es que ya no me apasiona ni siquiera leerlos o ver los nuevos capítulos, y no es porque sean malos, no, simplemente ya no siento esa chispa para escribir o leer un fanfic. Y a día de hoy incluso reconozco que no estaban llevando mi segunda historia de la mejor forma, ni mucho menos; incluso hoy vuelvo a leer "Consecuencias" y me río mi mismo por todas las ocurrencias y fallos que tenía en aquellos años pero también las veo con un inconmensurable cariño ya que fue una parte clave de mi adolescencia el como cada semana escribía sobre mis series favoritas y aun más importante lo hacia para ustedes y por a ustedes les gustaba!.

La verdad es que bien podría haber cancelado mi primer fanfic por el capítul si nadie le hubiese prestado la más mínima atención pero no fue así, desde el principio recibí un apoyo que nunca hubiese esperado ni con mis mejores expectativas como novato. Incluso me daba un miedo horrible cada vez que subía capitulo ya que creía que iba a morir ignorado de una manera fatal xDDD.

Y es por eso que hago esta hoja para anunciar mi retiro de fanfiction algo tarde pero mejor así que nunca, ya que ustedes, las maravillosas personas que me estuvieron apoyando durante estos ya casi 3 años con todo sus follows, sus favoritos, sus reviews y con todo su cariño lograron llenarme de felicidad y dibujar una sonrisa de mi rostro más de una docena de veces.

De verdad, gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco amados lectores y lectoras. Me gustaría por lo menos decir que terminaría "La Desesperación de los Shinobis" o que volvería algún día con otra nueva historia, pero no quiero llegar falsas esperanzas por algo que no pudiese yo cumplir a ninguno se ustedes ya que no se lo merecen. Lo máximo que podría decir es que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego.

Y sin más que decir, excepto un último agradecimiento y un gran abrazo a ti mi queridisimo o queridisima lector o lectora que está leyendo esto, Tsuigeku se despide :') les deseo lo mejor y que algún día ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar. **¡Gracias por todo y nos vemos Space Cowboy!**.


End file.
